The Inn
by UltraDoomSlayer03
Summary: Based around and off a group I'm in on Kik called The Roleplay Inn All the character's you will see here I do not own, each chapter will take time to make. All characters will vary from anything from RWBY to Oc's and other stuff, so if you're interested in joining the group if you have Kik search for #rpperfectinn
1. The Rules

~~~Rules and Regulations~~~

1\. Have fun!(don't be a Daisy Downer!)

2\. Any form of harassment, being a bitch, or straight up being annoying will result in a kick

3\. Don't hate on ANYONE for their interests (such as music, fetishes, or types of rp)*BTS*

4\. Don't be OPed. Nobody wants to be friends with a stuck up person!

5\. This is a magical rp so be as free as you like!

6\. Any questions are to be directed to Kaneki!

7\. Stereotypes are to be left at the door for this chat

EVERYONE!

9\. We are a family! We go down together

10\. You can always tell us anything!

11\. If you don't text in a full week you will be kicked

12\. And last...DONT BREAK UP ANY COUPLES! 12 1/2. ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ sᴏᴍᴇʜᴏᴡ ᴍᴀɴᴀɢᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴅɪᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴜsᴛ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀs.

13:Fill out this character sheet  
Name:  
Gender:  
Sexuality:

14:Once you've read the rules walk into the front doors of the inn

15: Don't PM the dragon loli without permission


	2. Characters

Vamp or Lance : Ability ~ Turns into a dragon and can shape-shift Gender Male

Katsutoshi Uchiha : Gender Male

Lilith Stryker : Gender Unknown

Andronika Stryker : Gender Unknown

Figaro : Gender Female

Varon : Gender ~ female Abilities ~ heightened senses, skin turns into fire as a defence and to heal slowly, breathes fire

Yumeko Jabami : Ability ~ gambling Gender ~ Female

Kaneko (Female version of Kaneki Ken same powers as Kaneki)

Kaneki Ken : Abiltiy ~ Ghoul Gender ~Male

Toga Himiko : Ability ~ Transformation Gender ~ Female

Sayori : Gender ~ Female

Monika : Ability ~ Deletion and reality Gender ~ Female

Asuna Yuuki : Ability ~ Fighting Gender ~ Female

Miku : Ability ~ Neko stuff Gender ~ Female

Kanna Kamui : Ability ~ Dragon Gender ~ Female

Team RWBY : Abilities ~ Speed, Silver eyes, Rage, Glyph, and Shadow Genders ~ Female

Team JNPR : Abilities ~ Polarity, Aura Amplification, Electricity, and Mask negative emotion Genders ~ Males and Females

Rena Ryuugu : Abilities ~ Insanity Gender ~ Female

Mion and Shion Sonozaki : Abilities ~ Insanity Gender ~ Females

Satoko Hojo : Abilities ~ Placing Traps Gender ~ Female

Keiichi Maebara: Gender ~ Male

Rika Furude : Gender ~ Female

Miyo Takano : Gender ~ Female

Hanyuu Furude : Abilities ~ God powers Gender ~ Female

Kuraudo Oishi : Gender ~ Male

Beatrice : Abilities ~ Witch Gender ~ Female

Battler Ushiromiya : Gender ~ Male

Maria Ushiromiya : Gender ~ Female

Bernkastel : Abilites ~ Witch Gender ~ Female

(Too much of the Umineko characters to list)

Izuku Midoriya Aka Deuk : Abilities ~ One for all Gender ~ Male

Salem

Cinder

Emerald

Neo

Mercury

Raven

Some other character's

and

Clockwork Ruby/Darth Reaper (Ruby's evil clone)


	3. The Grand Opening

Rena Ryuugu was at the inn she had bought, with a bit of help of sprucing thing's up from a few people, there was one thing Rena knew that no one else did for the time being.

The government used to own the inn as a base, there was plenty of secrets only Rena knew about, she never told anyone else. She wanted to keep it secret for until the inn had a good amount of people staying there, she then fixed her hat and dusted herself off and smiled.

Sayori walked up to Rena and smiled widely. "I got some paper's made for the people to fill out, and every room is cleaned, when should we open up?"

Rena thinks for a moment as she twirls around and stops. "Hmm...well could you get your fellow club members to send flyers out about the grand opening?"

Sayori nods her head. "Sure can Rena, I'll go find Monika first however, she knows how to get everyone's attention." Sayori picked up her bag and skipped off, as she left through the doors of the inn. She then would keep skipping until she runs into Monika leaving the mall. "Monika!"

Monika stopped in her tracks as she smiled and waved at Sayori. "Hi Sayori, and yes what is it?"

Sayori hands her a flyer for the inn. "Can you make copies of this and have Natsuki and Yuri help hand them out, Rena wants to make sure there's enough people for the grand opening of the inn."

Monika would look at the flyer she was handed and nods. "Sure, I can do that Sayori, the school's copy machine was low on ink, so I bought more for it. By the way, are you going to come to school?"

Sayori shakes her head. "No, not today, I wanna make sure everything at the inn is ready, and maybe we could get Natsuki to make a lot of cupcakes for it too, what do you think?"

Monika thinks for a second and nods. "Sure, I'll ask her." Monika turned her back to Sayori and walks off. "Bye Sayori, see ya around."

Sayori waved bye to Monika as she would then get distracted by the smell of food from the mall and skipped inside.

Monika got back to the school as she went to make copies of the flyer, as she would hum her song she wrote. "And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you I'll leave you be..." She would then pick up the copies after they were made as she left to go head to the literature club.

Once she got there she would open the door to see Yuri and Natsuki already waiting. "Good morning girls."

"M-Morning." Yuri said as she blushed a little. "Where's Sayori?"

"Yeah where is that goof?" Natsuki asked as she saw Monika raises an eyebrow. "What? You all gave me a nickname so why can't I?"

Monika giggled a bit. "Okay Nats, anyway Sayori isn't coming in today. She actaully has a huge job for us to do, and we need to pitch in and do it."

Yuri would look at Monika. "W-What kind of job? Normally you're the one saying we have poem's to do."

Monika shakes her head. "Nope, not today, today is special. You both remember when Sayori said she was doing a part time job?"

"Yeah what about it?" Natsuki asked crossing her arms.

"Well..." Monika said holding up a flyer. "Ta-da! The place Sayori was working at is opening up today, the inn we could casually pass by on the way here and to home, she wants us to pass these flyers out, and she wants you to make cupcakes as well."

Natsuki's face and eye's light up as she turned her head. "That baka, always thinking with her stomach, but fine I'll make cupcakes."

Yuri would hold her hand out in front of Monika. "I'll take some flyers...I-I can see if anyone in the library would like to come."

"That's the spirit!" Monika said cheerfully as she hands Yuri a good amount of flyers and handed some to Natsuki. "We need this done ASAP."

Both Yuri and Natsuki nod as they quickly pack their things up and leave the club room, Monika then left after as she went to the presidential club members meeting. "Hello everyone, it seems one of our students has themselves a job."

Each club room president looked at Monika as they looked at each other next. "What do you mean? You know the students here don't need jobs, and what's those paper's for? Are you planning on opening another club?"

Monika shakes her head again. "Nope, it's for a grand opening, of a inn, it doesn't really have a name yet, the flyer's just say The Inn."

The club presidents would whisper amongst each other as they then looked back at Monika. "We're afraid to say this, but from here on out, Monika you and your literature club are hereby shut down for good."

Monika's eye's widen. "W-what! Why!"

The sports club president stood up and pointed their finger at Monika. "Do not ask questions! Get all your belongings and leave the club room!"

Monika was speechless as she felt broken, she then turned around and walked out and slammed the door behind. "Kick me and my clubmates from our club huh? I'll show you..." She then went back to the literature club as she had to pack up Natsuki's manga collection from the closet and the tea set.

Natsuki ran through the halls of the school as she shoved flyers into lockers, the bathroom and finally into the faces of other students. "This better be worth it." She then left the school and ran straight home, luckily her father wasn't there to question her, she had cupcakes to make and a lot too.

Yuri had finished passing the flyers out in the library as she walked out. "O-Okay...now I guess I should go see Monika."

Yuri would walk past the main door of the school as she stopped and saw Monika outside sitting down. "Oh no..." She then walked outside to where Monika was. "M-Monika?"

Monika heard Yuri but didn't look at her. "Oh...hey Yuri, did you get it done?"

Yuri lightly nods. "W-What happened?"

Monika looked down at the ground and sighed. "The literature club has been shut down...the presidential club members shut us down."

Yuri's eyes widen as she fell to her knees and cried. "That was the only place we could go to be happy..."

Monika raises her head up as she looked at Yuri. "Well...there is one place we could have the literature club at, that's if Sayori gets permission from Rena."

Yuri would look up at Monika. "T-The inn?"

Monika nods. "Yeah."

Time passed as everyone showed up to the grand opening of the inn, Rena was excited for this, as she had Mion, Shion, Keiichi, Satoko and Rika there with her, Sayori was also there as she had the scissors to cut the ribbon.

Mion looked at Rena. "So, you ready for this, seems like the whole town is here."

Rena nods. "Yeah, the whole town and other people from other area's are here too."

Sayori handed Rena the scissors. "Here you go, you can do the honors of cutting the ribbon."

Rena took them and smiled as she walked up to the pedestal and taps the mic. "Hello...thank you all for coming this evening. Today will be the grand opening of the inn, I know what you all are thinking, what is the name of this inn, I have not yet decided on a name, for now it will just remain The Inn."

Everyone chatted as they looked at Rena to see what she would say next, while this was going on Monika took Sayori to the side.

"Sayori we need to talk." Monika said. "It's bad news."

Sayori tilts her head. "What is it Monika?"

Monika sighed and tells Sayori about what happened, Sayori was shocked but nods her head a bit as she went back two where Rena was. Rena then cut the ribbon after a bit more of her announcement speech, she then looked at Sayori seeing she looked a bit sad.

"What is it?" Rena asked. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

Sayori shakes her head. "No it's not because of this, the literature club was shut down, and Monika wants to know if she could recreate the literature club here at the inn?"

Rena would nod lightly. "Sorry to hear, but sure she can, I'll have a room set for it to happen, she then turned her attention back to the crowd of people. "Those of you who have received the half price off for rooms here at the inn, please come inside, the rest of you may come in as well for cupcakes, tea and music." She then walked inside the inn as she went to the front desk, as everyone else had followed her inside.

Sayori would lead Monika, Natsuki and Yuri inside to a room that was locked up. "Rena can we have this room over here for our club?"

Rena would turn her head to where Sayori was at. "Mmhmm." She would then toss a set of keys to her. "I was going to use that for storage, but you all can use it."

Sayori smiled as she grabbed the keys and unlocked the door, each one of the Doki's eye's lite up as they saw how much room was in there, Monika walked into the room and looked around as her jaw dropped.

"So...So much room, and there's a big enough closet for Nats' manga's." Moniak said as if she was in heaven. "Thank you Rena!"

Yuri, Natsuki and Sayori walked in next as they would look around as well.

After everyone had their fill of cupcakes and tea, Mion and Rika would help Rena with the people coming to stay there.

"Excuse me how much is a room if I don't have the price off?" Yumeko asked looking at Rena. "If I don't have enough could we gamble for it?"

Rena giggled a bit at the whole gamble for a room. "No, but I will be changing the price, for now if you want to rent a room it will be fifty dollars, and if you want to buy a room it will be one thousand one hundred yen."

Yumeko's eye's lite up as she heard how much yen a room was. "Deal, I'll give you that much yen then." She then took all the yen she had on hand out of her pocket and put's it onto the table.

Rena would smile a bit and hands Yumeko her keys. "You have room ten, enjoy your stay."

Yumeko took the keys and walked off to room ten being the first guest who payed loads of yen for a room, she knew she had to challenge someone to a gamble for fun.

Rika looked at Rena. "Nipah~ That's all of them Rena, the others left to go home, do we have to pay for a room?"

Rena would nod. "Sadly yes, but you can stay with Satoko in her room, she already payed me."

"I payed too." Mion said. "Shion will stay in my room."

Rena would nod her head. "Alright, and Keiichi? Where is he at?"

"He said something about going to get some stuff packed up and will come back." Mion said. "Still, he hasn't really chosen who he loves, for all we know it could be you, me...or Shion."

Rena would blush. "We should ask him then, but then again...maybe he's waiting for the right moment to do so."

"I would wait and see what he does." Rika said. "For now lets get some shut eye, it's been a long day."

Both Mion and Rena would nod their heads, as each one of them went to their rooms for the night, tomorrow would be a busy day for Rena and the others.


	4. The Aftermath

The following day at the inn, Rena was doing some paper work, as Keiichi walked into the inn and went to the front desk, where Rena was at.

"Hey Rena." Keiichi said setting his bag down. "I guess Mion told you last night huh?"

Rena would nod. "Mmhmm, she did, Satoko and Rika are sharing a room, same for Mion and Shion, but are you going to buy a room?"

Keiichi scratches his head a bit. "Yeah I can, how much?"

Rena thinks for a moment. "Well seeing I got complaint reports today about the price I changed it to eight hundred dollars and eighty eight thousand yen, it can be either way really to buy or rent a room."

Keiichi took about the amount of yen from his wallet and hands it to her. "There you go Rena, you know...you should get some help with this."

Rena takes the yen and puts a key in front of Keiichi. "I know, Mion and Shion are going to help, anyway here's your keys, your room is room ninety nine, it's across from Shion and Mion's room, don't worry, Satoko didn't place any traps for you."

Keiichi takes the keys. "Alright thanks Rena." He then went up the stairs to him room to unpack.

Rena would go back to doing the paperwork as a woman walked in as she was a familar face to Rena, "Aya aya, hello Rena."

Rena looks up again as she waves a little. "Hello Takano, are you here to buy a room?"

Takano would shake her head. "No, I would love to, but seeing there hasn't been a nurse or doctor to come here, I thought I should take that spot, like the good old days."

Rena stretches a bit. "Mm, well okay then, we do need one. But no funny business okay, I'm not saying I'd kick you out for anything unusual."

Takano nods. "Very well then, I'll be in the nurse's office if you need me." She then goes up stairs to the nurse's office.

Rena sighs. "Now, maybe I can finish these paper's without any interruptions."

Mion walked down to the lobby and went over to Rena. "I can take over if you want, and you so you can finish the paperwork, I'm sure Monika and the other's wouldn't mind if you used the club to finish it."

Rena scoots back and picks the papers up. "I can find out, and thanks, I need a break anyway." Rena the walks off the the literature club to find out from Monika.

Mion sat down as she saw someone walk in. "Hello, welcome, would you like a room?"

The boy would nod as he hands Mion his card.

"Huh, Saiki Kusuo, well then, I'll just put in your credit card and you'll be set." Mion said as she swipes the card into the machine and hands it back to Saiki. "There you go, and here's your keys. You have room 103."

Saiki took the keys and his bags as he walked into the elevator to his room.

A little while later in the day, Shion put her phone down as she was hiding a text message she had gotten from someone she has been talking with, she had meet from a pun blog site, she then showed Mion a note from Keiichi. Both twins were in the dining room looking at the note Keiichi had made, as bboth of them looked at each other and then back at the note.

"Huh...so he wants to meet us at the park later today, okay I guess the whole having one of us for a girlfriend came to him huh?" Mion asked. "You know what that means right?"

Shion nods. "Yep, it meas we dress as each other to see who he picks, and I noticed Takano had did something to Rena, and Vamp was trying to confront her about it."

Mion sighs and shakes her head. "Classic same old Takano, always trying to drug us."

"Psst Mion, I see Keiichi." Shion said. "Act natural with the blushing."

Mion nods as her and Shion saw Keiichi walk into the dining hall as they blushed a bit.

"Oh there you two are." Keiichi said. "So I see you got the note huh?"

Shion nods and giggles. "Y-Yes, we did."

"W-We'll see you at the park okay?" Mion asked blushing as she also giggled

Keiichi would nod as he sat down with them. "I'll just have some coffee for now, then I'll go pack a lunch for us three, and I have a few ideas for games too."

"O-Okay." Shion said with a giggle.

Keiichi ordered his coffee and finished it off after a bit before standing up. "Alright, well see you two there."

Both sister's would giggle and blush. "Alright Keiichi Kun."

Meanwhile in the lobby Rena was trying not to scratch as as she felt itchy. "Damn you Takano."

Vamp was looking around for Takano as he looked high and low for her. "Where is she? She couldn't have gotten far."

Rena sighs. "Forget it Vamp, there's no trying, I'll try to contain myself from scratching, but you all better watch out for her, she might drug you next."

Vamp smirked showing his fangs. "Don't worry about me, she can't do anything to me yet."

Yumeko over heard this as she had an idea on mind. "Oh sounds like a gamble to me, win for your life."

Monika was walking to the women's hot spring of the inn as she had a change of clothes and a towel, she then strips out of her clothes and steps into the water. "Ahh, so much better, no more stress to take in."

Shion and Mion were getting ready to go meet Keiichi at the park, as they dressed as one another, Shion was Mion, and Mion was Shion. They both high fived as they then walked out of the inn to the park, Keiichi was already there waiting as he saw them coming, and waved to them.

"Hi Keiichi Kuh." They said. "Sorry we're late, had to make sure our hair wasn't a mess."

"No worries." Keiichi said as he saw both of them sit down. "So shall we discus this?"

Shion nods as she opens the picnic basket and grabbed a sandwich. "So, what made you want to pick one of us for your girlfriend?"

Keiichi blushed a bit as he took a sandwich out next. "It's actually something I've been wanting to do, was re-pick since last time never did work out."

Mion nods and giggles. "You had to date our grandma for a day, but why didn't you bring Rena along?"

"Well, Rena has her hands full and adding this to her plate would just make things more bonkers." Keiichi said as he began to eat.

Mion and Shion nod in agreement. "Yeah, plus we think that Yumeko chick has her eyes set on Rena, we could be wrong."

Keiichi shrugs a little, as the three of them soon finish with their food after a while, Keiichi then picks up five straws. " Okay, here's something, whoever picks the shortest one has to write down what we would do together as a couple."

"That seems a bit unfair...but" Mion said. "I guess you do have a point, ready Shion?"

Shion nods as her and Mion close their eyes and pick a straw, they then open their eyes to see who got what, Mion had a medium size stick and Shion had a long one.

Mion thinks for a moment as she writes down something and looked at Keiichi. "We would go to romantic places for dinner, and see movies together, and maybe even kiss as well."

Shion did the same and looks at Keiichi. "Hmm, the beach and stay at a hotel, and go dancing somewhere."

Keiichi would nod a bit. "Okay, well then, this was harder then I thought."

Mion groans a bit. "Keiichi this isn't right, just go with what your heart says, and not this silly game."

Shion nods her head in agreement as her and Mion stare at Keiichi.

Keiichi sighs a bit. "Alright, well...I've know Mion longer then Shion, since I ran into her at Angel Mort, and considering you both dress up as one another, I think you bot did that to trick me on this am I right?"

Both girls giggled as they shake their heads. "Nope, and I went to school with you and Mion you know, so your heart is saying Mion huh?"

Keiichi nods his head a bit. "Yeah, just don't kill me Shion."

Both girls giggle again as they throw the blanket over Keiichi and changed back to their original selves, as Mion was back to herself and Shion was back to herself as well, Mion took the blanket off of Keiichi and looked at him.

"What was that for?" Keiichi asked. "Some kind of trick or something?"

"No Keiichi Kun, you were right about us both being each other, but I have something for you." Mion said as she leans in to kiss him.

"I love you Mion." Keiichi said.

Mion blushed. "I-I love you too."

Shion took her phone out for a minute as she sent a text to the person she was talking with as she looked back at Mion and Keiichi "Oh yeah, Mion don't forget the other plan."

"Other plan?" Keiichi asked.

Mion held a syringe in her hand. "Sorry Keiichi." She then ejects the needle into him as he falls over. "Shion, lets take him with us, Takano doesn't know about all this."

Shion nods. "Alright." Shion helped Mion pick Keiichi up and take him some place they had hidden.

Mion tied Keiichi up to a chair, after a while he regains his consciousness as he looked around and was shocked by what had happened.

"Mion, why did you do this? I thought we had our differences aside and loved each other?" Keiichi asked looking at her.

"I do love you Keiichi, but this is for your own good, Takano is running around drugging people, she already got Rena." Mion said.

"Then let me go, I need to go get Satoko and Rika, please Mion." Keiichi said.

Mion just stood there looking at him. "Alright, but make it quick, Shion went to get a van for us." She then untied Keiichi.

Keiichi gave Mion a quick kiss as he ran off to the inn where the other's were at. "Why would Takano be doing this so sudden?"

At the inn, Rena was swinging her cleaver around at the ones Takano had drugged, as they were going crazy, Takano was trying to grab at Vamp but couldn't.

Keiichi quietly snuck in as he went straight to Satoko's and Rika's room, he then knocked on the door. "Girls you in here?"

Rika opened the door a bit. "Nipah, hello Keiichi."

"We need to leave the inn, Takano is drugging everyone." Keiichi said.

Rika's voice changed a bit as she sounded serious. "Very well then, Satoko let's go, we need to go with Keiichi."

Satoko jumped off the bed and nods. "Yeah, but what about Rena?"

"She's fending off the ones who are crazed and drugged, she isn't killing them don't worry." Keiichi said. "Now come on."

Rika and Satoko would follow Keiichi out of the inn as the van Shion was driving pulled up, Mion opened the back doors. Keiichi, Rika and Satoko jumped into the back as Shion drove off.

"Where are we going?" Satoko asked.

"Someplace safe." Shion said. "Oh and congratulate Keiichi and Mion finally getting to be love birds too."

"Nipah! Congrats you two." Rika said.

Both Keiichi and Mion blushed a bit, Satoko stuck her tongue out knowing she couldn't do anymore traps for Keiichi.

"Lucky." Satoko said with a pout. "I can't do anymore traps."

"Maybe, maybe not, but we can still do punishments if he gets beat at games." Mion said with a giggle.

"Hey." Keiichi said.

Shion would have parked the van on the side of the road where there was no car's coming, she then looked in the back and saw Satoko and Rika sleeping. "Psst, Mion, Keiichi, let's call it a night, we'll find a place to stop at tomorrow okay?"

Keiichi nods as he looks at Mion. "You can rest your head on my lap Mion."

Mion blushed a bit as she did so, she then yawns and closes her eye's. Shion then climbed over the seat and lied down on the floor of the van to rest, Keiichi closed his eye's to sleep as well, back at the inn, Rena had knocked out almost all the drugged people, she was panting as she was out of breath.

"Aya aya, are we tired already?" Takano asked. "It's only a matter of time before you die as well Rena."

Yumeko stood behind Takano. "Hey bitch, face me in a gambling match."

Takano turned around. "Oh, is that so? And what if I win?"

"If you win, you can drug the whole inn." Yumeko said. "If I win, you pack up and leave the inn, and give me the cure for the drug so everyone can be back to normal."

Takano laughed. "Ohohoho."

"So do we have a deal?" Yumeko asked.

"Aya aya, we will see who the victor then." Takano said.

Yumeko took Takono to the gambling room she had set up in the inn as they both sat down at the table, Yumeko passed the cards out as both of them had a equal amount of cards. "Let the gamble begin then."

Time soon passes, as it was near midnight, Takano was a mess as her hair was all messy, and Yumeko had almost all the gambling chips from Takano, Takano looked up at Yumeko and shakes her head not believing that she was loosing a gamble from someone she didn't know.

"Who are you? You're no human, you're a monster, addicted to gambling." Takano said.

"Oh but I am human." Yumeko said as she looked down at her cards. "But I love to gamble, and speaking of gamble." She then threw her hands of cards down. "You lose."

Takano had lost everything she had worked hard for, she was shocked, Yumeko had taken the cure for the drug from the pile and went to use it on everyone who was effected by the drug, Takano then made a run for it as no one was noticing, Rena was back to normal as well, she was no longer itchy, but she was furious with Takano. She decided to go to bed however as everyone else did, they all had a long and rough day and night, tomorrow would be a fresh start for them all.


	5. The butterfly effect

The following day, Shion had woken up as she had a little kink in her neck, from the position she was sleeping in the van.

"Ahh geez that hurts." Shion said moving her neck around and rubbing it. "Hey Mion, Keiichi wake up."

Rika and Satoko were already awake as both girls were outside stretching their legs a bit, Keiichi and Mion woke up as well and stretched.

"What time is it?" Mion asked rubbing her eyes as she looked at her twin sister.

"It's seven in the morning." Shion said. "You two can get out to stretch your legs."

Keiichi nods his head a bit. "Yeah sure, but where are we going to go after this? And what about Rena?"

"She's fine Keiichi, she's handling everything at the inn, as for where too next, I don't know." Shion said. "Maybe a hotel or someplace."

Mion got out of the back of the van and stretched again, her stomach rumbled a little. "Man I'm starving, do we have any food?"

"I think so." Satoko said looking through one of the bags and pulls out a bento box. "Well...I guess we all could split this for now."

"I guess so." Keiichi said as he does some stretches as well.

Rika sits in the back of the van as Shion took her phone out and noticed the battery was almost dead, but saw the text from the person she has been talking with. 'I'll be going to the inn in a few days, can't wait to meet you.'

Satoko sat the bento box down in the middle as everyone was sitting in the back of the can, and got what they needed from the box and ate, after a somewhat good breakfast, Shion went back to the drivers seat and drove off for a while.

Mion fell asleep again, as her head was on Keiichi's shoulder, Rika and Satoko were also asleep again, as it was a long hour drive, Shion stops the van as she looks back at Keiichi.

"Mind if you take the wheel? I'm getting a bit sleepy." Shion said as she got into the passenger seat.

"Okay sure." Keiichi said as she gently lays Mion onto the floor, he then got out of the back of the Van and went to the drivers seat and drives off.

Shion fell asleep in the passenger seat as Keiichi was driving the van to get them somewhere for the day, a hotel sign came into view after awhile as Keiichi gets ready to make the stop at the hotel, he then pulls the van up into the parking lot and nudges Shion.

Shion groaned a bit as she looked at him. "Hmm? What is it?"

"I found a hotel, it may not be much, but it should do until things are back to normal at the inn." Keiichi said. "I'll get us a room, unless you want your own room?"

Shion shakes her head. "No, no, just make it one room we all can share."

Keiichi nods as he gets out of the van and goes to pay for a room for all five of them to stay at, the desk clerk gives Keiichi a set of keys as he then walks out and goes to the van.

"Okay, got the keys, can you wake the other's?" Keiichi asked Shion.

Shion nods as she gets out of the van and goes to the back, and opens the doors. "Hey girls, wake up, Keiichi brought us to a hotel we can stay at."

Mion rubs her eyes as she wakes up. "Hmm, I guess that sounds good, we all sharing a room?"

Shion nods as she helps Mion out. "Rika, Satoko, come on you two, we don't have to stay here for a week, just long enough for Rena to contact us on it being safe to get back to the inn."

Rika and Satoko woke up as they got out of the van, Mion grabbed the bags as Shion closed the doors, and the four went over to where Keiichi was at.

After a couple of days staying at the hotel, Keiichi, Shion, Rika, Mion and Satoko were in the van on the way back to the inn, after Rena had sent a text to Shion about it being safe to come back.

"Phew glad that's over." Shion said as she was driving the van

Mion nods as she got kissed by Keiichi, she then blushed a bit and playfully punched his arm. "Not in front of everyone Keiichi kun."

Satoko snickered a little. "I always knew you had a soft side for her Keiichi."

"Oh shut it." Keiichi said.

"Alright you two love birds save it for when we get back." Shion said. "We're almost there anyway."

Once they got back, Shion parked the van, and everyone got out, as Rena was outside and waved to them all, Rika and Satoko ran around for a bit as they then ran into the inn.

"Hey Rena, phone for you." Sayori said. "It's someone named Battler."

"Coming." Rena said as she walked inside and answered the phone. "Hello Battler, it's been a while."

"Hehe, yeah, listen me and the other's are going on a little trip to Rokkenjima for a little vacation, so thought I'd invite you to tag along, it's been so long since you've seen us, you can bring two of your friends with you, if you'd like." Battler said.

Rena smiled widely. "Alright, I'll be ready then, can't wait to see you all again."

"Same." Battler said as he hung up.

Rena sat down at the front desk as she was thinking for a moment on who to take with her, she looked over at Mion and Keiichi as the idea of taking those two along with her came to mind. "Mi chan, Keiichi kun, you two want to go on a trip with me?"

Mion looked over at Rena as she walked over to her. "Oh? Where too exactly?"

"You'll see." Rena said. "I'm sure your sister and the others can handle things here with the inn, besides I need a break anyway."

"Hmm, sure sounds fun, I was going to take Mion on a vacation anyway." Keiichi said hugging Mion from behind.

"Yay! Then it's settled, by the way are you two dating now?" Rena asked curiously seeing this.

Both Mion and Keiichi blushed a bit and nod as they saw Rena's eye's light up.

"Hauuu~" Rena said as wiggled around. "I knew this would happen, both of you are in love! I'm so happy for you."

"Well if we're going to go, lets get what we need then." Mion said.

"Right." Rena said as she goes packs her bag. "Follow me to the docks, we're going to get onto a boat."

"Boat ride, sweet!" Keiichi said pumping his fist into the hair. "Oh yeah."

Rena and the other two walk out of the inn as they head to the nearest boat docks, Rena then points to the boat the three will be getting on as she walked over to it. "This is it, the Hanyuu."

"Hanyuu? Isn't that the same name as Rika's relative?" Mion asked.

Rena nods. "Yeah."

"Well, lets get on and go to this island." Keiichi said.

Mion tilts her head but shrugs a bit wondering how he knew where they were going, as they all got onto the boat.

Once the boat got to the Rokkenjima island docks, Rena got off as she was tackled by a smaller girl that had a similar hair style to Rena's.

"UUU! Rena it's good to see you." Maria said.

"Rena who's that?" Keiichi asked raising an eyebrow.

Rena stood up and hugs Maria and looks at Keiichi and Mion. "This is my little sister Maria, it's a long story, but if you're here does that mean the other's are too?"

"UUU, yes." Maria said. "They're all here big sister."

"So who can tell us this long story?" Mion asked.

"Rosa can." Rena said as she look up at the small hill to see Rosa standing there.

"To think I'd have to see you again." Rosa said walking down. "Yet you still refuse to call me mother."

"We had our differences, so please explain the story to my two friends?" Rena asked glaring at Rosa, as Maria did the same.

"Very well, but we must go inside, it seems like there's rain on the way." Rosa said. "Maria come."

"No, I want to go inside with Rena." Maria said.

"I said come!" Rosa said raising her voice at her and was about to land a slap on her face as it it Rena's face.

Rena stood in the way of Rosa's slap as she looked at her as her eye's and voice changed a little. "Do you think hurting your daughter is going to make her obey you? No I didn't think so, that's not how family should be, why do you think I left to be away from you? You abused me."

It then started to rain as this had happened, everyone and everything was getting wet.

Keiichi and Mion gasped as they looked at Rosa with shocked expression.

Rosa sighs. "Yes, that's true...Rena is or was my first child before I had Maria, what you just saw what I tried to do to Maria I did to Rena, I abused her so much that she packed her stuff up and left, that's where she was adopted by another family, my last name was Ryuugu, but it isn't anymore it's Umineko, Rosa Ushiromiya, Rena was the only one who kept Ryuugu."

"But how does Maria remember Rena? If Rena left before Maria came?" Mion asked.

"UUU, picture's of Rena." Maria said. "I've only seen her through pictures, and I finally get to see her in person."

Rena smiled as she looks at Maria. "Yeah, that's why I didn't say anything to you back at Hinamizawa or at the inn, I wasn't sure how you all would take it."

"I see, well at least we know the truth." Keiichi said. "Now we should get inside."

Rosa would turn around and start walking to the mansion as Rena, Maria, Keiichi and Mion followed to get inside and dry off, once they got inside, Rena saw the painting of Beatrice, she stopped in her tracks as she waved on to Keiichi and Mion to hurry up.

"Whoa who's that?" Keiichi asked looking at the painting. "Is she the owner or something?"

"That's Beatrice, she's a witch, rumor has it that she still seeks someone to play her games, and it's also said that she haunts this house, and only makes herself known to those who believe in magic." Rena said.

"Well I certainly don't." Battler said. "Magic is just fake, so I wouldn't believe it."

"Whoa, whoa, he sounds just like me." Keiichi said.

"UUU, I wouldn't say that Battler, you never know if Beatrice might curse you for not believing, I saw her in the flower garden, she said she'll take me to the golden land." Maria said.

"The golden land?" Mion asked. "Never heard of that."

"Let's go meet the rest of the family, it seem's I have a lot more then I expected." Rena said as she walks away from the painting.

Time passed on as everyone was settled into their guest room's Maria was with Rena in one of the rooms while Mion was with Keiichi in another room, a golden butterfly flew by the window of Rena and Miara's room as it landed on the window.

"UUU, it's Beatrice, she's here Rena." Maria said pointing to the butterfly. "I think she's here to take us both to the golden land."

"Are you sure?" Rena asked.

Maria nods. "UUU, I'm sure Rena."

The butterfly soon turned into Beatrice as she stood before Maria and Rena. "Hello Maria, I assume you're ready?"

Maira nods her head. "But can Rena come along?"

Beatrice looks at Rena and shakes her head. "I only require you Maria, your sister is part of my game, I can not take her out of the game so easily."

Maria looked at her and then Rena. "But I want her to go with us."

"I have other plans for her, this game requires a killer, and you and her have potential to do just that, she must kill the adults and the grandfather." Beatrice said.

"And what If I say no?" Rena asked. "I slaughtered everyone at my old school before everything else, once I start killing, there's no stopping me, what will happen to the other's if I do?"

"Do not worry, the sister's of purgatory will make work of them, as for Battler, I'll have Ronove to fetch him up for the remainder of the game, he seems so interesting to play against life and death, only he can be the one to decide to stop me from killing them with magic."

Rena groans. "Tch, fine I'll do it, but if you hurt a single hair on Maria, I'll kill you and your servants."

Beatrice laughed as she looked out the window. "You're getting my interest already Rena, tell you what...I wont take Maria, she can help you kill them, and once everyone is in their deep slumber I'll come for her." Beatrice then vanished leaving the two sister's to plan a strategy on who to kill.

Rena grabs her cleaver as she gets a smaller one for Maria, she then looks at Maria and hands her the small cleaver. "Okay...so here's what we do, we go after the two butlers and the maid, Shannon should be in the other room next to ours leave the butlers to me since they'd be in the kitchen, that way you wont get caught by Rosa or anyone else."

"UUU, okay will we meet back here Rena?" Maria asked holding her small cleaver.

Rena nods. "Yes, we will meet back here once it's done." She then went to the door and opened it up slowly as she walks out with Maria and close the door behind.

Maria went over to Shannon's room as she slowly opened the door, to find Shannon was sleeping, giving her the perfect opening to kill her, Rena made her way down the halls and to the kitchen where the butlers were busy cooking, and facing the opposite way of the door Rena had slowly came in at.

Screaming could be heard from the kitchen as it echoed through the whole mansion, this got Battler and the other's attention as they raced towards the kitchen area to find Toshiro, and Genji's head's sliced clean off and floating in the pot of stew that was being made, a blood trail had lead to the window as if someone or something went out after killing the two, unaware to them Rena had gotten far from the spot and walked to the other side, her cleaver was covered in blood as well as her arm, as she licked the blood off her arm.

Maria had fulfilled her half the the plan as she had tossed Shannon's separate head and arms out the window, she then left Shannon's room and went back to her room, where Rena was now at.

After a while of sneaking and killing almost everyone, Ronove had came and took Battler to see Beatrice, as the sisters of purgatory came into play for their fun.

"Okay Satan, you remember what lady Beatrice wants us to do right?" Leviathan asked looking at her sister.

"Yes I know what she said." Satan said. "It's all up to Lucifer and the others to get the other job done, now let's go kill these two."

"Mion and Keiichi." Leviathan said. "Sounds like a lot of fun for us two."

Satan and Leviathan transformed into spear heads as they flew into Mion and Keiichi's guest room piercing holes into each wall and the door.

Mion and Keiichi were under the bed as this was happening, luckily for them they were hiding under the bed the whole time, after the first killing began.

"Damn it." Mion whispered. "Someone's out to kill us, but I can't see anyone out there."

Keiichi looked at Mion. "I don't know, but we should be silent from now on, who knows what'll happen."

Both Satan and Leviathan stopped flying around in spear head form as Satan turned back to normal as she looked at the bed as a energy blade formed onto her hand, she then walked over to the bed and was about the stab straight down take both Mion and Keiichi by surprise.

Right before Satan could do her surprise attack, the bed flew up hitting her in the face, as Mion stood there holding her pistol and Keiichi holding his baseball bat. Leviathan was still in her spear head form as she was floating in mid air as she had a lock on to Keiichi and Mion.

"Don't move!" Mion said looking at Satan. "One move and I shoot you."

Satan laughed as she brought the blade up a bit. "You can't hurt me with that weapon, now Keiichi would be a fun person to fight, he has that bat, it might be a challenge for my blade."

Keiichi turned his head a bit. "I guess we should trade places huh?"

"I need something else, this gun wont cut it apparently." Mion said. "But I'll need time to get what I can use." Mion made a run for the bathroom as she slammed the door shut.

Satan snickered as she charged head on at Keiichi, as Keiichi swings his bat at Satan which came into contact with the blade, Leviathan flew at a fast speed to the bathroom as she pierced a hole into the door again this time landing a hit on Mion stabbing her right into the heart, blood leaked out of Mion as she collapsed to the floor.

"You bastard!" Keiichi yelled as he swings his bat again at Satan landing a blow on her face.

Satan got angry as she came back around and used her blade to stab Keiichi in the gut and sliced him open. "That'll teach you to hit a lady, Leviathan let's go, our job here is done."

Leviathan came out of the bathroom as she saw Keiichi's dead body on the floor by the bed. "Well, that wasn't much of a fight."

Outside by the garden, Lucifer, Belphegor, Mammon, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus were done killing their share of people that they were assigned to kill.

"That was too easy." Asmodeus said cleaning the blood off of her face.

"Who cares, our job is done, lets go back to lady Beatrice." Lucifer said as her and the other four went to meet up with Satan and Leviathan and left.

They soon arrived at Beatrice's palace, and bowed down to her as Battler was speechless of what had just happened.

"Our job is done lady Beatrice." The sisters of purgatory said at once.

"Good." Beatrice said. "Now what will you do Battler, save them in the next game, or fail like you did this time?"

"This time?! I wasn't here this time, you just happened to kidnap me, just to tell me all of this is magic and a game." Battler said. "I will not accept the fact that magic is real, it's all just a bad dream."

Beatrice shakes her head. "Still wont believe will you?"

Beatrice then snapped her fingers as everything was rest, everyone was alive again, the only one who had memory of what happened was Battler, he didn't want to admit it was magic, he still saw it his way as a bad dream.

Time froze as if it was paused everything was grey and Beatrice appeared next to Battler. "Now then, this will be another game, if you still think magic is fake, then why not go look for Shannon? She isn't with the group or in her room."

Time then resumed as Battler ran out of the mansion and looked for Shannon, only to find her hanging by a noose that was tide up on a tree.

"There has to be a good explanation for this, it wasn't magic, it has to be depression." Battler said to himself.

Mion and Keiichi were outside as they saw this, they then ran inside to find Rena, but couldn't find her anywhere. Maria on the other hand was in one of the rooms as she was leaving a message in blood on the wall for everyone to read, she then picked up the phone as Natsuhi answered it from the main room.

"Hello?" Natsuhi asked.

"...Stop in the cherry blossoms, during the times that the cherry blossoms flourish...Stop in the rape blossoms, when you tire of the rape blossoms, stop in the cherry blossoms." Maria sang into the phone.

"Who is this, who's sinning?" Natsuhi asked only to find the line get cut.

Beatrice came into the room Maria was at as she saw a few other dead bodies from the servants of the mansion. "Good job, Maria. Now come with me to the golden land, where I will make you a powerful witch."

Maria had a creepy smile on her face as she turned to face Beatrice. "I'll go if Rena can go with me."

"She is busy with something else, she will come after." Beatrice said as she grabs hold of Maria and vanished with her.

Rena was on the other side of the island as she was cutting Eva up and tosses her limbs into the ocean, Rena was covered in blood again as she drags her cleaver along the ground. "One more person to kill..."

Kinzo was in his office in the other building as he was unaware of Rena's presences, he was to busy worshiping the painting of Beatrice. "Come back to me Beatrice, come and take me away, take my life, I am your sacrifice for your resurrection, come Be..." Suddenly his head was sliced off by Rena's cleaver.

Kinzo's blood splattered on the floor and onto the painting of Beatrice, as Rena was stabbing his corpse repeatedly giving herself covered in blood more, but soon stopped as she could fill as if Maria was in trouble. Ronove appeared behind her as he looked at the bloody Rena, and everything else.

"Ms. Ryuugu." Ronove said. "Lady Beatrice has sent me to bring you to her palace, asap."

Rena bends her back over a bit to look at him, she had a sadistic wicked smile, she then straightens up as she runs at Ronove as if she's gone insane, she swings her cleaver at him as Ronove dodges and ducks with each step, but is cut by the tip of the cleaver his cheek was cut as blood dripped a bit. He then wipes his hand over the cut and looked at the blood.

"Either you've lost your mind, or you're rebelling against lady Beatrice." Ronove said as he was ready to fight back against the insane Rena.

Rena only laughed insanely as she was swinging her cleaver around as she hit Ronove, cutting his body leaving him bloody as he tried to put up his barrier but felt his arms and legs give out on him, Rena moved in closer for the finishing move but was stopped by what appeared to be Rika but it wasn't Rika.

"Rena Ryuugu." Bernkastel said. "That's enough, your murderess rampage is coming to a stop, as for you Ronove. Your duties are done, return to Beatrice, her and Battler are having a little argument."

"Very well, I'll leave things to you." Ronove said as he vanished from the room.

Rena looked at Bernkastel as she was lost of words to say, she looked like Rika, but she wasn't sure if she was Rika, she regained to senses after a bit. "Um...you wouldn't happen to know anyone named Rika Furude would you?"

Bernkastel turns her back to Rena as she walked to the window, and then turns her head to the side. "As a matter of fact, I do, have you noticed how she would sometimes sound and look serious? That is me, we're like two souls in one body, Rika is the kind gentle side you and the others see, while I am the more serious side that only appears when needed to."

Rena was surprised at the answer she had got from the witch as she looked at the door. "So what else do you need to tell me? You know I could've finished Ronove off with easy."

"I am aware of that, but Beatrice plans on killing Maria for her next vessel to be reborn." Bernkastel said. "If I were you, I'd go to her palace have Battler take Maria out from there, and finishing what you started on killing Ronove."

Rena was furious at this news. "Then take me there, I warned Beatrice, if she hurts Maria I'd kill her servants."

Battler had stood up and faced Beatrice as he had his hand up in the air as he had and angry look on his face as his hand came flying down fast to Beatrice's face as a loud smack was heard through out her palace.

Battler had slapped Beatrice across her face. "All of this is just some sick game to you! Either you get your stuff together and fix this and let everyone go, or you will suffer by my hand." With that said he left leaving Beatrice alone.

Beatrice rubs her cheek as she was shocked. "Does he really hate me that much? Maybe I took things to far, maybe I should reconsider my ways."

Bernkastel arrived back with Rena, as Rena was glaring at Beatrice with hate, Beatrice could fill all the anger and hate beaming down upon her from Rena, she knew she had made a grave mistake.

"Look, I'll give Maria back, just don't do anything else." Beatrice said as she was in fear of what Rena could do.

"The Ryuugu family hates being lied to, and you lied about bringing Maria here, you and your wicked ways, are no good." Rena said as her and the other two saw Battler come back. "Battler, get Maria and leave this place."

"Uh...okay." Battler said as he went to get Maria and left Beatrice's palace as a golden butterfly.

Rena stormed down the hall of the palace to the throne room as she began slaughtering every servant Beatrice had, she killed the the sisters of purgatory lastly as Ronove stepped forward from the shadows and ran at Rena knocking her and himself out the window as they fought falling through the air, crashing into a small building below as Rena stabbed Ronove repetitively, Ronove had lost a lot of blood after but he managed to stand up and kick Rena out cold as he vanished leaving Rena there.

A storm had rolled in as everyone was evacuated back to the mainlands, as Rena was left behind on the island as it was engulfed by a tidal wave, Rena was left afloat on some wood after the storm had passed, she was unconscious the whole while, Battler had taken Maria to where the inn was but went back to finish his game with Beatrice.


	6. Melody Rose Part 1

After the event that had taken place, Rena was washed up onto a beach, that was far from the inn. She was out cold for a long while not moving a muscle, it was clear she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Maria was looking around as she sat next to Sayori. "UUU pretty lights." She was dangling her legs from the chair as she was leaning close to get a better look at a book.

Sayori giggled as she looked over at Shion. "Hey Shi, you said that Rena was left behind right? Do you think she's going to be okay?"

Shion looked at Sayori. "That's what Battler had said yes, but Rena is a strong girl, she'll pull through."

Maria nods her head as she agreed with Shion. "UUU! Sis is strong indeed, she'll come back you'll see."

In the distance Rika watched as she looked back at Hanyuu. "Tell me, did Mion and Keiichi live?"

Hanyuu light shakes her head. "No, I'm afraid they haven't, it's up to Beatrice now on who lives and dies."

Rika sighed as she looked down. "Then we have to put faith into Battler."

Yumeko was gambling like always, as she over heard Rika speaking. "Hmm...Beatrice huh? Sounds like a person I'd want to gamble against, but I should really invite the rest of the crew over." She then picked up a phone and called in.

~~~

Satoko was out for a walk with Natsuki as they were chatting for a bit, as something had caught Natsuki's eye.

"Hey, Satoko...isn't that Vamp over there by the beach?" Natsuki asked pointing over to him. "It looks like he had found something."

Satoko looked over and decided to quickly run to where he was, leaving Natsuki in the dust. "Vamp, what are you doing out here? Did y..." She was then cut off as she saw what Vamp had found, more or less who he found.

Vamp turned his head to the side to see Satoko and nods. "Yeah, it's Rena alright, she's alive."

Natsuki came over as she saw Rena. "If she's alive then give her CPR, she's drenched in water."

"Well duh." Satoko said. "But where's her cleaver at? But let's worry about that later, we need to do this."

Vamp would nod but before he could do anything, Rena coughed as she groaned, Satoko flipped Rena over so that she could vomit better. Rena coughed more as she spat up the water that was inside her body, she tried to stand but stumbled back only for Natsuki to catch her.

Vamp stood up and looked down at Rena. "Let's get you back to the inn, Monika has been running the inn while you were gone."

Rena looked at the three and smiled weakly. "That's good...I need some rest..."

Natsuki sighed as she helps Rena to her feet. "Is there' going to be anymore chaos we don't know that's going to happen? Or is it just this?"

Rena was too weak to say anything more, Vamp had helped her get to her feet as they all walked back to the inn.

On the way there, Yumeko had given the other's some rooms, as she looked over at Runa giving her a set of keys. "Here Runa, normally Monika runs the front desk at this time of day, but she's busy, so you're in charge."

Runa looked at Yumeko and nods. "Got it."

Vamp had gotten back with Rena, as Satoko and Natsuki helped him with her, as they placed her onto the sofa in the lounge, Maria ran over after seeing them come back, she then looked over at Rena already sleeping on the sofa.

"UUU! You found her." Maria said happily. "Now we wait on Battler to win the game with Beatrice and everyone will be alive."

~~~

Battler was playing against Beatrice as he noticed she was acting different the normal, she seemed rather aware of what she's doing, but letting him win by far as well.

"This will be the last game for us, and you better bring those who died back to life." Battler said glaring at the witch.

Beatrice didn't speak but simply nods her head as she was losing on purpose, she clearly had more wicked games to play, but she didn't want Battler to know that, after she had made her final choice, Battler had beaten her resulting in a win for him. Beatrice sighs as she stood up and snaps her fingers.

Shion was walking by her and Mion's room at the inn, as she heard two voices from the room, curious she leaned in to listen, to hear Mion and Keiichi inside. Her eye's widen as she turns the knob and walked in.

Mion looked over at her twin as she waved slightly chuckling. "H-Hey sis, we weren't do anything kinky...Right Keiichi?"

Keiichi nods his head. "Yeah, we just now came back to life, which is odd...but yeah we're alive."

Shion just smiled and hugs them both tightly. "You guys are okay, I was worried."

Mion smiled and hugs her sister back as she did remember what had happened on the island, but neither the less she was still happy to be alive.

A girl soon came walking into the inn as she looked around the area, her silver eye's scanning the room, her eye's soon locked onto Runa as she walked over to her. "Hello."

Runa looked up at the new comer as she was sucking on a lollipop. "Hello there, would you like a room?"

The girl would nod her head. "How much for a room, she would then search around her dress for her wallet not being able to find it. "Oh no, I don't have my wallet..."

Rika came running over and smiled. "Nipah, you can stay with me and Staoko until you find your wallet, by the way what's your name?"

The girl's silver eye's looked down at Rika and smiled. "I'm Ruby Rose, and thank you um?"

"Rika." Rika said looking at Ruby as she smiled more. "Do you need help with your bags?"

Ruby would shake her head. "No, I got it but thanks for asking Rika."

Runa just looked at Ruby curious on how she could forget her wallet so easily, but she shrugs as she spins around in the chair.

Rika then leads Ruby up the stairs as they walked down the hall, Ruby looked around more as she saw all the rooms, as they walked down the hallway, Maria noticed them as she was spun around rather quickly as Rena ran past her.

"UU I'm dizzy." Maria said falling flat on her butt.

Rika looks as she steps out of the way, as Rena casually snatched Ruby up off her feet, making her drop her bags.

"Hauu! So cute, I want to take you home with me." Rena said as she was running down the hall with Ruby.

"Gahh! Help!" Ruby cried out as she was being carried off by Rena, but was soon put down.

Mion sighed and shook her head. "Rena you can't always do that you know, besides don't you have something else to do?"

Rena pouts and puffs her cheeks. "Meanie, but yes I do have something else to do." She then looked over at Ruby and smiled. "It's nice to meet you by the way...sorry about snatching you up, it's a habit."

Ruby giggled a bit but shakes her head. "It's fine, I'm Ruby by the way, Ruby Rose, and judging by what she said you're Rena correct?"

Rena nods as she smiled again. "Rena Ryuugu at your service, and this is Mion Sonozaki, anyway I don't have a lot of time to chat, maybe we can hang out sometime?"

Ruby would nod. "Sure Rena, I'd be glad too, oh and just a heads up, if three other girls show up sometime and if I find my wallet again, tell them that I've already payed for a room for us all."

Rena and Mion tilt their heads a bit but nod, Rena then walks off down the stairs as Mion looked back at Ruby.

"By the way, if you see another girl walking around that looks like me, then that would be my twin sister Shion Sonozaki." Mion said.

Ruby thinks for a moment as she was puzzled for a moment as she looked at Mion. "Oh I think I know who you're talking about now, chat's with someone named the PunQueen on a blog site?"

Mion blinked as she shakes her head. "How did you know about that? Wait are you the PunQueen?"

Ruby giggled and shakes her head. "What nah, but I can't tell you who it is yet. You'll have to wait and see who." With that Ruby went to catch up with Rika as she resumed following her to her and Satoko's room.

Once Ruby had unpacked in her room, she got a phone call as her scroll rang as she answered it. "Hello? Oh hey, guess what...Oh right you knew silly me, hey listen did I leave my wallet behind? No, oh okay, Yes I did run into new people." Ruby then lays down as she looked up at the ceiling. "There's a girl here named Rena Ryuugu, and she swept me off my feet. No, no we're not that close silly, we're not even friends yet, but we will be hanging out...yes I know, I know...okay see you when you and the other two get here bye."

Rika was in the room still as she looked over at Ruby. "Ni, who was that Ruby? Also I found your wallet, it was in one of the bags."

Ruby looked over at Rika. "That was my sister, just calling the check on me, and thank you Rika, I forgot I placed it in there." She then patted Rika's head and smiled.

Rika smiled as well. "Nipah!"

Ruby yawned a bit and soon fell asleep, Rika walked out of the room to let Ruby rest as she went to go join Satoko and Maria outside for a small game, Sayori was outside with them as she had a game set up for them and decided to join in instead of watching them play.


	7. The big gamble part 1

After Ruby had gotten settled into the inn, she had unpacked and went to sleep after chatting with her sister on her scroll.

Day break came as Runa was no where to be seen in the lobby of the inn, however, there was a line at the literature club as if there was something going on. Sayori had walked out of the club room holding what looked like a deck of cards and a bag of gambling chips, Maria was sitting on the sofa in the lobby as she noticed this.

"UU, what's going on in the literature club Sayori?" Maria asked looking at her.

Sayori stops in her tracks as she turns her head to face Maria. "Oh, there's a gamble going on, Yumeko is competing against everyone, well kinda, Runa and the others are in there as well."

Maria tilts her head. "Others?" She then jumped off the sofa and ran over to Sayori looking dead into her eye's. "UU, what others?"

Sayori looked into her eye's. "Why the other's from Yumeko's school, Kirari, Mary, Ririka, and Midari, Runa said that more should be coming later."

Maria smiled as she turned around. "UU! gamble, gamble." Maria ran over to the literature club and peeks in seeing all the gambling going on.

The other Doki's were in the room, as Monika was gambling against Yumeko, Natsuki was just watching, while Yuri was trying her best to gamble against Midari. Maria looked around the club room seeing if she could spot Rena in the mix of it all, but she couldn't see her.

"Again!" Midari yelled looking at Yuri. "Pull the trigger!" Midari was sweating and panting, as well as blushing, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as her eye shrank a bit.

Yuri gulped nervously as she pulled the trigger as the slot was empty as she passed the gun back to Midari. "H-Here, y-your turn."

Midari gripped the gun as her other hand was between her legs as if she was indicating some sort of pleasure from this game, she bit her lower lip as she let out a small moan. "Yes, this is it!"

Natsuki looked over and scoffs as she was sickened by it all, she then went to go walk out of the room but was stopped as Mary as she turned around to face her. "What? Can't I leave?"

Mary just glared into Natsuki's eye's. "Come, let us gamble, since that seems to be the only thing going on."

While this was going on, Yumeko was nearly winning against Monika in their gamble, Yumeko grins as she took one of her hands and groped her own breast with it, she was enjoying this gamble more then Midari was, Monika didn't take notice of this, but she could tell Yumeko was the kind of gambler that got pleasure from it.

"Make your move Monika." Yumeko said as she crossed her legs and bit her lower lip as her eye's glowed red as she leaned over on the table watching Monika.

Monika's eye's looked up from her hand of cards as she glared at Yumeko, she had a small smirk on her face that she didn't let Yumeko see. "Oh Yume...you're getting distracted by the pleasure of this gamble, but you haven't noticed it have you?"

Yumeko raises an eyebrow as she looks at the club president. "Notice what?"

Monika's smirk got wide as she took one of the cards from her hand and placed it down. "I've been holding you in a pity trap...shame you didn't see it sooner Yume."

Yumeko looked at the card and blinked as she looked down at the deck she had in her hands. "You think you won? But that's not true Monika...you see, you can't win against me, not even if you use your so called mechanic coding powers to look at my hand." Yumeko then places her hand of cards down as she looked up at Monika. "I win."

Monika was speechless, she looked at the cards Yumeko had placed down, as she trembled a bit. "H...How? I had you cornered...there's no way, Takano was right, you're not human."

Yumeko leaned over the table as she got closer to Monika's face as she whispered into her ear. "Too bad for you Monika...it was a fun game, but your gambling chips are mine now."

"Let's go Monika, you lost." Runa said as she walked over to the two. "Yumeko wins this match."

"Eh?!" Natsuki said looking over at Monika. "How could you lose! You're the club president for crying out loud!"

Mary snaps her fingers as Natsuki turns her attention back to Mary. "Yes, I know, we have to gamble..."

Ririka watched as Monika was leaving the room, she then decided to follow behind her slowly, Maria was no longer in the lobby as she was outside with Rika and Satoko. Ririka soon made herself known to Monika as she puts her hand on her shoulder.

"You had a clever plan there, but Yumeko isn't the kind of gambler to let her prey slip past her fingers." Ririka said.

Monika turned around to face the masked woman. "So what? What do you expect me to do now? Gamble with her again."

Ririka would simply tilt her head a bit. "If you wish to yes." She then noticed Monika's hand grab her mask as she tried to stop Monika from pulling it off. "S-Stop!"

Monika didn't listen as she pulled the mask clear off of Ririka as she saw who she was. "So...you're Kirari's twin sister...splendid."

Ririka was surprised as her face was flushed red. "P-Please don't tell anyone...Give me the mask back, I-I'll do anything you say."

Monika was now either corrupted or liked the idea of what Ririka said as she had a huge grin on her face, it gave Ririka the creeps though. Monika simply handed the mask to the girl as she turned around with her back towards Ririka.

"So you'll do whatever I say huh?" Monika asked. "Well then Ririka, I'll be sure to put you to good use."

~~~

The gambling in the literature club was still going on as some new comers had came into the picture, it looked like a group however, they didn't even bother to register for any rooms.

One of the new comers who seemed like a butler but to the other's they looked like an ordinary boy well so they thought.

"Hello, my name is Rei Batsubami, I am not here to gamble, but I am simply the butler, allow me to introduce you all to." Rei then stood out of the way of the door as a few people came in. "Terano Totobami, Yumi Totobami, Miri Yobami, Miyo Inbami, Miroslava Honebami, Erimi Mushibami, Sumika Warakubami, Rin Obami, Ibara Obami, and lastly...Nozomi Komabami."

The Doki's didn't pay them any mind, as Ririka, Runa, Kirari, and Midari looked over at the new comers, Kirari and Ririka knew who they were which seemed the not bother the two twin sister's. However Monika stepped forward as she looked at them all, and then glances at Rei after she had looked at them all.

"So what's the deal? You just come walking into the inn, and don't bother register for a room." Monika said. "Are you just here to gamble?"

Rei would sigh as she simply looked at the burnett. "I will buy the room for us all yes."

Erimi looked at Monika and smirked a bit. "Oh, feisty aren't we? Tell you what, if you and your team of gamblers can beat half of us, we will stay here at the inn, but if we beat you, we will take over the inn as our own."

"I wouldn't be as wise as to do that." Natsuki said. "You see, you wont be able to take the inn so easily..."

Miyo snickered a bit. "Oh? And who's going to make sure we don't shorty?"

Suddenly the literature club felt dim as eye's seemed to be beating down on both Erimi and Miyo, Erimi was shown to be the torturer of the whole group, but this had her shaking in her boots, Miyo however didn't seem fazed by this. But just as when Erimi was about to speak, Yuri and Sayori moved out of the way as Rena stepped forward with her friends, Rena was holding her cleaver, Keiichi had his bat, Mion had a syringe in hand, Shion had her taser, Rika and Satoko simply had nothing on hand, but they did show they meant business.

"Who's the one who said they'd take over the inn?" Rena asked as her tone of voice would send chills down almost everyone's spine.

Monika would point over to Erimi and Miyo. "They did, they want to gamble for the inn."

Rena pointed her cleaver at the two as it shined a bit. "No one, I mean no one will take this inn away from me."

Rei looked over at Rena and noticed that not only her eye's but Shion's and Mion's eye's were not normal, but looked more demonic then anything. "A simple gamble is worth it yes? I'm assuming you all know how?"

The Sonozaki twims looked at each other and then back at the group as they smirked widely.

"Say Shion, Mion, why don't you two show Miyo and Miri how you two work well together hmm?" Rena asked as she looked at the twins.

Mion laughed a bit as she looked at her sister. "What do you say dear sister? Shall we show those two what it means to be a member of the Sonozaki family?"

Shion nods as she looked at a table already set for gambling. "Let's, but first, a little gift for the two."

Mion walked over to Miyo and Miri as she held the syringe out as she approached the two.

"What are you doing, stay back." Miri said trying to back away but get's held in place by Monika.

Mion would then inject the needle into Miri's neck and then emptying half the syringe into her body as she then puts it into Miyo's neck next emptying the rest into her body. "Now...we can gamble."

Rena looked at Erimi as she pointed her cleaver at her. "You will gamble with me."

Erimi gulped as she was sweating from the amount of fear she had saw in their eye's. "Okay...lets gamble."


	8. The big gamble part 2

After Mion had injected some sort of liquid into Miri and Miyo's neck's, Rena glared at Erimi sending chills down her spine, her cleaver shined as it was being pointed at Erimi.

"You will gamble with me." Rena said still looking at the scared Erimi. "Now sit down!"

Erimi gulped nervously as she sat down not taking her eye's off of Rena, the other people were confused and a little scared as well. Yumeko looked over at the Sonozaki twins as she watched them gamble Miri and Miyo.

Mion looked at her cards in her hand as she looked up at Miyo who was sweating a little bit, Mion then pushed ten gamble chips forward as she looked over at her twin. "Go ahead Shion, you place your chips in next."

Shion looked at Mion and nods as she pushed in ten chips as well, she then looked at her own cards and then looked up at Miri and Miyo. "We wager ten chips, which you should know is a total of twenty, now it's your turn."

Miri looked down and scoffed. "Tch, don't think you're going to be lucky, we wager fifty chips, now we shall see who gets what, Miyo, let's get this started."

Miyo looked at Miri and nods slowly, something felt off though, she didn't know what was going on, she didn't hesitate as she placed one card onto the table, that being a zero, this was a different kind of gamble, it was for an antidote to cure what Mion had injected into her and Miri's body.

The gambling between the four went on for hours, Rena had her eye's locked onto Erimi, who had a different type of gamble set up as well, a finger gamble from the look of things, Rena looked at the device as she knew what it was for, in the distance Monika and Yuri watched the gambling go on, as for the rest of the Momobami Clan, they had their eye's set on Monika and Yuri.

"Don't look now..." Yuri said. "But we're being watched...by the Momobami Clan." Yuri's eye's shifted around the room looking from Rena's gamble to the Sonozaki gamble.

Monika had a grin on her face, it was clear that she was corrupted, her head twitched as her grin got wider. "Come, let us see if they can withstand our little game, wouldn't you say so Yuri?"

Yuri looked at the now corrupted Monika, as she too became corrupt, as Yuri grinned widely as she nods. "Very well Monika, shall we get Sayori and Natsuki as well?"

Monika shakes her head. "Just us two will do."

Both Monika and Yuri walked out of the club room, as a few members of the Momobami Clan followed shortly after.

Sumika, Yumi, and Miroslava were following behind the two doki's, once they had stepped into another room, things shifted, the room twisted and turned as a desk was spawned in the room, as Monika was seen sitting there with her hands on her chin, she looked at the three as she smiled a bit. Yuri was no where to be seen however, or so it seemed.

"So, you three came, such a shame, I expected more then this." Monika said in a cold tone. "Tell me...do you three feel fear, or pleasure?"

Yumi raised an eyebrow as she looked at Monika. "What do you mean by that? Are you wanting to gamble against us three? Please you wont stand a chance."

Monika put her hand over her mouth as a small giggle escaped, which soon turned into laughter. "Me, gamble you? Please, the only thing you three will have to worry about is getting out of here alive."

Sumika didn't move as her head was down, but she didn't know what Monika was talking about, but then it happened so fast, the room twisted and turned again, the time sending the three somewhere.

"Where are we?" Miroslava asked looking at the other two. "And where are they at?"

Yumi shrugs her shoulders as she looked around, wondering the same. "Show yourselves, this isn't funny."

Yuri walked in as she had her knife on hand. "The only way out of her is through that door, but it's locked. You three must complete several games we picked for you, if you lose." Yuri then tilted her head to the side and grins sending chills down their spines. "I get to chop your fingers off slowly, and painfully...now then, let the games begin."

Time passed as Mion and Shion looked at Miri and Miyo, both sister's had creepy grins on their faces as they laughed insanely followed by Rena laughing insanely as well, the room echoed with all three of them laughing, something was up, yet no one could figure it out, expect for those three, Keiichi, Rika and Satoko, Yumeko was left surprised as what she saw.

Miyo was shaking, her neck was itching like crazy, she looked at Mion. "What did you do to us?"

Mion stopped laughing as she looked at her. "It's simple really, I injected you and Miri with a virus, once your neck starts to itch, you can't stop scratching, and the more you scratch, the more your nails will dig into your neck, and you will soon start to bleed out, killing yourself at the end of it all."

Miri dropped her cards in disgust, she looked around for the cure, but only pricked her finger on a poison needle, her and Miyo were going to use on the Sonozaki twins. "You're insane, you're going to kill us...that's no gamble, that's murder."

"Say's the one with the poison needle's." Rena said from the distance as she was holding Erimi's chopped finger's in her hand.

"What? No, we'd never cheat." Miyo said as she started to scratch at her neck slowly.

"LIAR!" Rena yelled loudly as looked at her. "If there's one thing I don't like it's liar's, and since you lied to me, you two will suffer slowly."

Shion laughed as she pulled out a giant nail clipper. "Come on, put your hand on."

Miri looked at it in shock, not only was she poisoned by her own trap, but she had a virus in her body, and she was going to die. "N-No, I wont put my hand on that thing."

"Do it!" Mion snapped at her as she grabbed Miri's hand and gripped onto it forcing her hand on the the device. "Now Shion, do it."

Shion laughed more as she slams her hand down onto the clipper as Miri's finger nails came flying off, this left Miyo disgusted as she was scratching more and more, her nails soon dug into her neck as her skin came tearing off, Miyo soon bleed out as she put her bloody hand onto the table and fell to the floor.

"One down..." Shion said. "One more to go, now how will we kill you Miri?"

Miri gulped as she was speechless, Miyo was dead, and she would be soon. "Please, don't kill me..I'll die either way from the virus."

"End her now." Rena said as she jabbed her cleaver into Erimi's shoulder as blood dripped from Erimi and Rena's cleaver. "Kill, kill, kill, kill."

Maria watched on from the door way as she looked up at the stairs. "UU, looks like Monika and Yuri have killed those three, choppy choppy into stew."

Eventually, Erimi and Miri were soon slowly dying, Erimi was pale as her eye's rolled into the back of her head, and Miri collapsed to the floor, with several stab wounds to the gut.

Rena looked back at the Momobami clan members as she slowly walked over to them. "I'd advise you all to leave now, or you'll end up like all six of them."

Yumeko raised an eyebrow as she looked at Rena. "Six? You only killed three, how ar...oh Miroslava, Yumi and Sumika are gone too."

Rena nods. "Those three followed Monika and Yuri, and they haven't came back, so what's it going to be Rei? Are you and the rest going to leave, or is Shion going to torture you all and kill you slowly?"

Rei looked at Rena as she looked at the rest of the of them, she then sighs as she walked to the door. "We will leave for now, but we will be back."

With that said, the Momobami clan left the literature club, and out of the inn. Rena, Mion, Shion Monika and Yuri were all soon back to normal after as the literature club was closed for cleaning and repairs.


	9. Flaming Lavender

p data-p-id="f183630d53d92daaa789b2d554f5f1fd"After having settled things with the gambles, cleaning up the mess that was made was huge, but in time it was cleaned, and the literature club was fixed up, Rena went back to working the front desk however after she had cooled down./p  
p data-p-id="c9631ee067907c2af635f9b70178dc7e"As Rena was filling out some paper work, a man came through the doors as he stood in front of the desk, he looked down at Rena and waited for her to notice./p  
p data-p-id="7365c702770e76e9aec3b77926dbb340"Rena looked up as she raised an eyebrow up. "Hello sir, did you come to buy or rent a room?"/p  
p data-p-id="f87744be6446ac02afa65a5e37557082"The man nods. "Yes, I am on a business trip mainly investigating different crimes, my name is Connor, I am the android sent by cyber life."/p  
p data-p-id="b7bbd7bf8711bc8c840d8b71ddf7eb77"Rena looked at the side of his head and noticed a LED in his temple. "I see, well then Connor, rent is fifty dollars, I'm still working on changing the amount for owning a room and everything."/p  
p data-p-id="a9cbc977e4b984105f6892ded937fc29"Connor looked at the computer as he linked his system to it as his LED changed colors and then back to blue. "My payment is done."/p  
p data-p-id="0550e7820f071fbcd0cf0b2facfffc31"Rena grabbed a set of keys and handed them to Connor. "Here you go, room nineteen."/p  
p data-p-id="a6ea72304a8774a2b6a69f348c862552"Connor nodded as he took the keys and went up to his room taking the stairs, Maria came running down to the lobby as she spun around and stopped./p  
p data-p-id="b0bbc8fb7a52311c7a34b4f685460bdf""UU, ice cream!" Maria said as she ran past Rena./p  
p data-p-id="b7e412cf19b86c4693cb9eb49b6a38f5""Ice cream?" Rena asked giggling. "We don't have any in stock, not yet at least."/p  
p data-p-id="96a2af8288f3a6ce4ce03ec6e673acf3"Maria stopped and turned around to face Rena. "UU, I know, but Rika said she saw the ice cream truck coming."/p  
p data-p-id="2b4b6d7b96a41025dadabd18559f041c"Rena looked at her still and giggled. "Okay, okay, I'll give you some money to get some." Rena took some cash out and handed it to Maria. "Don't get too much, or you'll have a tummy ache."/p  
p data-p-id="1b9b30a81c6f42c6be9f100b9d7f55f9"Maria nods as she runs out of the lobby, as the ice cream truck came by, it stopped as Maria walked up to it looking at all the flavors. "UU, I'll take chocolate." She then handed the cash to the person, as they handed her a cone./p  
p data-p-id="102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="cc12ee6ee29e237149edad6caf696ca8"The sound of a motorcycle could be heard in the distance as Maria looked to her left as she saw a yellow and black motorcycle coming into view as she watched it carefully. The motorcycle soon came to a halting stop as it soon came up to the inn, the person soon got off as they took their helmet off./p  
p data-p-id="6e33c304afa96f3680d53267ac276781"Shion came running out as she saw them, her eye's lite up as she smiled at them. "You came, and now I get to see you in person."/p  
p data-p-id="b23741362d5afcc3affb194f124ba5d5"The person nod as they looked behind Shion. "So, is she here?"/p  
p data-p-id="7ec7ae119212279e527cd00b4919d51a"Shion raised an eyebrow. "She? Oh you mean Ruby, yes she's here, she actually paid for the rooms, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, not as much as me though."/p  
p data-p-id="34d20a2454ef5b62c6b15ff5f9bbfe18"Maria came running over as she tugs on Shion's sleeve. "UU, Shion, who is this?"/p  
p data-p-id="78a8993d95ca142ea90e5221ecceae94"Shion looked down at her and giggled. "Maria, this is Yang, Ruby's sister, Yang this Maria."/p  
p data-p-id="950ab4dfd5072d5516c2b18d937ed542"Yang looked down at the small child and patted her head. "Hey Maria."/p  
p data-p-id="7613f493b2fae55d1a908fdbc9de1da7"Maria smiled as Yang patted her head. "UU!"/p  
p data-p-id="de80d9c09135896f3796f5d62eb05daf"Yang then looked over at Shion. "So, my baby sis payed for my room huh, beat me to it, how is she doing anyway?"/p  
p data-p-id="7d8c8e7767b5468443bb4d2e66585721"Shion wrapped her arm around Yang's and leaned her head onto her. "She's doing fine, let's go inside, I want to introduce you to the other's."/p  
p data-p-id="740dacbeb1e56d2de32527529647733a"Maria noticed this as she giggled a little, she then opened the door as she let them go in first, she then went in after. She would then run over to Maria and tug at her sleeve. "UU, Ruby's sister is here, look."/p  
p data-p-id="2c337f245156cad0061cefc6bbebe1a2"Rena looked up from her paper work and smiled waving at her. "Welcome, I assume you're Yang Xiao Long?"/p  
p data-p-id="6e503d41d65ddc428f9887b344c75592"Yang nods her head as she looked at Rena. "Yep that's me, and you must be Rena Ryuugu, Ruby told me a bit about you."/p  
p data-p-id="2cac04dea50672b00122461cd5a0983f"Rena blushed a bit. "S-She did? Well I should have a few words with her then, but seeing that she had already put in payment for a room for you, you don't have to pay Yang." She then looked at the computer and looked for which room Ruby paid for. "Ah here we go, she payed for room sixteen for you." Rena then hands Yang the key. "Enjoy your stay."/p  
p data-p-id="c2b4e46814793fc8dd4232480fcb9d04"Shion would let go as she looked at Yang. "Do you want me to help you bring your stuff in?"/p  
p data-p-id="52f044e992ff7e63e00f46a783c15cba"Yang pointed to her backpack. "I got what I need here, but there are some bags on bumblebee still."/p  
p data-p-id="475fff744362cb054022df37f5ffae26"Shion smiled as she went outside to grab the bags, while she did this Mion, Keiichi, Rika and Satoko came into the lobby as they wondered what all that noise was about. Shion would soon come back inside as she had three of Yang's bags, one on her back, and two in her hands./p  
p data-p-id="0a01d461ff2751160a871a5a1216b855""So you're Yang." Mion said looking at her. "Hmm...normally our grandma and the other family members of the Sonozaki family wouldn't allow a Sonozaki to date the same gender or...well Satoshi...sorry if I brought his name up Shi."/p  
p data-p-id="71b5c8051c9e7a4289d352150a496e9a"Shion shakes her head and smiled. "It's fine Mi, I have Yang now."/p  
p data-p-id="c92d200f705309d9c6bf80aedf9de939"Ruby came tumbling down the stairs and landed face flat onto the floor as she held a thumbs up. "I'm okay!"/p  
p data-p-id="760d518aed302230eae3c7a65c79b20c"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="afdb868b9ad2905cc6bc7a35d94bb209"After Yang unpacked and was settled into her room, she heard Rena talking with Ruby outside of her room, she raised an eyebrow as she listened in./p  
p data-p-id="b92be3fd9662972995307bf40932893d""Hey maybe you can help me with the inn? Like do the front desk at times, and other stuff." Rena said./p  
p data-p-id="d599e2c676ffa91a34c7f7d104e7eb15"Ruby looked at her and smiled a bit. "Maybe, but I do have a job to go to soon, I was hired to work at a ice cream shop by the mall, but it does sound like an idea though."/p  
p data-p-id="715afe8c2da83f24dbdfe5b485eca2b1"Rena gave her a small hug as she turned around. "Well, I have plans with Yumeko, maybe you can tag along sometime with us to see a movie? And who knows, maybe I'll let you babysit Maria sometime, depends on how well she likes you."/p  
p data-p-id="255b0fae21790202a8b77835028b1e7a"Ruby giggled and smiled again. "Alright Rena, have fun then." She then walked off back to her room, as she slowly walked in as Rika and Satoko were sound asleep./p  
p data-p-id="daa40cad9746ae07bbdfab4cf0d6520e"Yang stopped listening as she smiled. "Ruby you sure made a lot of friends." She then sat on her bed and called Shion. "Yo Shi, want to go hang out somewhere?"/p  
p data-p-id="4b3f47923ed917a9c8819ee27973e2c2"Shion smiled as she twirled a piece of her hair with her finger. "Sure...I've been dying to go out with you for a while, so where are we going?"/p  
p data-p-id="a52317db3a377dd5e80365f18056f27a"Yang thinks as she looks at a map. "Hmm...well, there's a night club we could go to, I know where it is, well it's more like a bar."/p  
p data-p-id="5253b055fa680876daf29d813bf3a4ea"Shion thinks for a moment as she smiled. "Sure, I'd would like that." Shion hung up as she got ready./p  
p data-p-id="8817a3e5815159f8cd25d061cfc3523e"Mion shook her head but smiled as she looked at her. "Shi, be careful okay?"/p  
p data-p-id="d5456d84deabcbc6c879c0e43c4b7d42"Shion nods her head as she looked at her twin. "I'll be okay Mi, it's not like it's the end of the world..besides, you know how long I've been wanting this."/p  
p data-p-id="3c07003344ebf44c336981e5bb4a5c34""Yeah that's true." Mion said. "Well, have fun."/p  
p data-p-id="2967648afce080abfccc12731403646d"Shion smiled as she walked out of the room to go meet up with Yang. As she walked out of the inn, she saw Yang on her motorcycle and got onto the back. "I'm ready to go Yang."/p  
p data-p-id="fc5fcf41c4b968420a780d1549d5bb46"Yang started it up as she looked back. "Hold on tight Shi, this will be one hell of time, you'll be surprised." With that said, Yang drove off with Shion on the back of bumblebee./p  
p data-p-id="fc5fcf41c4b968420a780d1549d5bb46" /p  
p data-p-id="fc5fcf41c4b968420a780d1549d5bb46" /p  
p data-p-id="fc5fcf41c4b968420a780d1549d5bb46"strong(Authors note: Sorry if this chapter was short, I couldn't think of anything else to put. Also I will be inactive up here on FanFiction, no idea when I'll get back to posting stuff, but if I decide something down the road, it might be either shutting down this account or just leaving it up.) /strong/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	10. Melody Rose Part 2

p data-p-id="921237018a89391df56ac9d554f1a13f"Yang and Shion had left the Ryuugu inn, as they were on their first date out. Ruby was cleaning the library as she bumped heads with Yuri, knocking the shy girl on her butt by mistake./p  
p data-p-id="965f880943bd775aebc6d996afb72551""Oh my gosh Yuri I'm so sorry." Ruby said dropping the broom to help her up./p  
p data-p-id="5f3b3b243c07f0d79ae0820fd14243c8"Yuri rubbed her head as she looked at the huntress. "N-No it's okay...I wasn't looking were I was going.." She took Ruby's hand as she was helped up by her. "Thank you..."/p  
p data-p-id="2117df9e07005d307b7243a88ef742c3"Ruby smiled a bit as there was a knock at the doorway. "Ruby you here?"/p  
p data-p-id="aeb3975060dd15ad67f9675c274d0c6f"Ruby poked her head from around the corner to see Rena standing there in her casual outfit. "Hauu~! Wait what did I just say?"/p  
p data-p-id="065c7b93d3454432bfa414961b2907e4"Rena giggled. "Looks like someone is taking after me, not that I'm complaining."/p  
p data-p-id="a9faebd7dc35f3c7f8e4679d59e24e51"Ruby smiled but scratched her head. "Hey Rena, do you ever wonder if there's more out there?"/p  
p data-p-id="2e7e0ae3862438899907adfcd36f7a07"Rena raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"/p  
p data-p-id="33a71447dc2630ec4ec6d5023418a4ce"Ruby walked over to her and wrapped her arm around her. "A vast verity of different worlds and universes."/p  
p data-p-id="4691ecff6b3674bbe5cdafe84e756f57""You mean Multiverse?" Yuri asked. /p  
p data-p-id="dae51197fceefefad07ca729b3e64f5a"Ruby nods. "Yeah that."/p  
p data-p-id="4dc851c6645ccac1d11447e683a70fd9"Rena puts a hand on her chin as she closes her eyes. "Hmm...now that you mention it Rubes..."/p  
p data-p-id="0d2054c3f74353a9e344a4b951763e28"Ruby looked at her as she tilts her head. "UUU? Oh great, now I'm taking after Maria.."/p  
p data-p-id="58d76886ae4aa795322247b32d15c0a0"Rena giggled and flicked her nose. "It's cute, and to answer your question...yes it is possible that there is more out there."/p  
p data-p-id="3c6e91dde371679c061d633cf82762b0"Yuri nodded as she picked up a book. "U-Uh...can I ask you two a favor?"/p  
p data-p-id="6ce4fa4608f6e3c0b7b6b2ce27b39008"Ruby and Rena stared at Yuri wondering what the shy girl wanted. "Shoot."/p  
p data-p-id="dbfae20c18830adf47bd1eba96bf8a41"Yuri played with a piece of her hair. "C-Could I hang out with you both and get some advise?"/p  
p data-p-id="3f3021d8ee6dc8080543cbe217892f1d""I mean...sure, me and Rena were going to go to her room to watch a scary movie, Yumeko is going to be there too, so why not." Ruby said./p  
p data-p-id="2e87172dd3a772b2f63148ec2e7c9a51""Yuri you're always welcomed to tag along anytime." Rena said as she smiled./p  
p data-p-id="102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="872d08e2e7f132ebea7b7929ca826672"After cleaning up a bit, Ruby went to her room to get her pajamas ready for the night, Sayori knocked on the door as she poked her head into the room. "RUUUBY!"/p  
p data-p-id="d2dfe1ea758e9a6be12a2c5a2fe6eb49"Ruby perked her head up as she looked at the girl. "SAAAAYORI!"/p  
p data-p-id="1911aec6323a367760da78bec5588ad7"Sayori smiled as she skipped into the room. "What'cha doing red?"/p  
p data-p-id="a8536d7c9dec08471276cd02909de000"Ruby sat on her bed and took her boots off. "Just getting some stuff ready for the movie night in Rena's room."/p  
p data-p-id="47b50c038a973bef69b8e1feefc09227"Sayori scooted closer to Ruby as she was face to face with the young huntress. "Movie night? Can I come?"/p  
p data-p-id="f5e83e94cea8455ee73a6a13714e3545"Ruby thinks for a moment. "Maaaybe."/p  
p data-p-id="fa861c888a2aabbbcc90184691c24e2a"Sayori pouted as she held her breath./p  
p data-p-id="c0d2b037a327119a8febe4edbe507f66""Okay you can, but I have to ask Rena." Ruby said. "Besides, Yuri's going to be there too, so maybe you coming will make her feel less awkward?"/p  
p data-p-id="95649240f9c950495ccb7f8c6c55efa1"Sayori's eye's sparkled as she hugged Ruby tightly. "Thank you."/p  
p data-p-id="3ada764dd6968884063de6768c970b91""Can't breath Sayori.." Ruby said patting her on the back. "Need air..."/p  
p data-p-id="a40c57b8a327ba2576908b1e44cbd6e1"Sayori let go as she giggle a bit. "Oops sorry."/p  
p data-p-id="d5b19c6a75e730543aa2f220b0e6395f"Ruby stood up as she picked up her bunny slippers and put it with her pajamas, she then went to the kitchen in her room and grabbed a jar of cookies and started munching on some, she handed a few to Sayori as she poured two glasses of milk. Sayori sat down at the table and looked at Ruby for a bit./p  
p data-p-id="3cc594c09fec09d3f1d6be48058fe83b""Do you love Rena?" Sayori asked clearly not giving Ruby time to swallow the milk./p  
p data-p-id="6d94907f65dbb2718d3e27ee3c16ae4a"Ruby spits the milk out from her mouth and nose. "Pfft, w-what? Where did that question come from Sayo?"/p  
p data-p-id="3c7f50f486903e911815376fa67e8963"Sayori smiled again. "Do you love Rena? I didn't stutter."/p  
p data-p-id="5dadefef58f78ea4f3fbfe4c09881b5b"Ruby cleaned her face and the table. "I-I...Oh look at that, I need to go to work." Ruby then dashed off clearly avoiding Sayori's question./p  
p data-p-id="4d695ea1add5e32e343a94f27327d2e4""Gotcha." Sayori said holding a tape recorder. "Now to get Rena's answer...hehehe, this is so sneaky I love it."/p  
p data-p-id="3b2f0d219c68d74a1e0b29cc2d6f7f55"Ruby dashed past Mion as her skirt blew in the air from Ruby running by she left rose petals behind as Mion held her skirt down. "Jeez, give me a warning next time.." /p  
p data-p-id="6402117d3e29b13b1af1ed606b9f248f"Maria was sitting in the lobby as her feet were danging off the couch, she was happily humming as she saw Mion. "UUU! Hi Mi Chan."/p  
p data-p-id="5d08862c39fbba261705fb613ebc2c14"Mion waved to her as she smiled back. "Hello Maria, where's Rena at?"/p  
p data-p-id="a9f964c18fdbdaca7704f0a8825eb21b"Maria thinks for a moment as she looked up. "Hmm...I don't know."/p  
p data-p-id="4eb48f85c37af1d7d943ede9f88c4b08""You called?" Rena asked as she came out of the literature club. "What's up Mion?"/p  
p data-p-id="5ed3583a6e599c538f25aabe6accdd27"Mion looked over at her for a bit as she walked over to her. "I just saw Ruby dash out of the inn, her face was flushed as if she was asked something."/p  
p data-p-id="be65a9e7433e58d37223dae668f40383"Rena scratched the back of her head wondering what was going on, she saw Sayori come down the stair as she walked over to the club room. "Hmm."/p  
p data-p-id="f26ce950b6bb5c53113abe6b02eed71d"Sayori looked at her as she went into the club room and sat down at one of the desk and pulled out some paper./p  
p data-p-id="9e82b8de7a9e3a0bc64d103ccdb9ae28""Hold that thought." Rena said as she walked back into the club room and closed the door behind her. "Sayo, do you know what's going on with Ruby?"/p  
p data-p-id="d79c55580906994b0d15168f2f402522"Sayori looked up at her and shook her head. "No, but I do have a question to ask you Rena."/p  
p data-p-id="ccfdaf511237ddf13fdee7bff281abae"Rena cocked an eyebrow up as she sat down at one of the desk next to Sayori. "Okay, what is it?"/p  
p data-p-id="6979d185702d27cc25f0f9c0174601fb"Sayori took the tape recorder out and kept it hidden from Rena's sight. "Do you love Ruby?"/p  
p data-p-id="d6f2e30c19fb566f906208cd4b9fff1d"Rena started to blush as she felt hot. "U-Uh...sorry what was the question again?"/p  
p data-p-id="bea1d8948b477b509e717df092117634"Sayori leaned closer to her. "I said, do you love Ruby?"/p  
p data-p-id="2edee090e683f06c1f98e17bd5da5e27"Rena began blushing more as she wiggled around in her seat. "Hauu~!"/p  
p data-p-id="35d219c41e2780f509eb0e0bb293521a"Sayori leans back as she crossed her arms. "I'll take that answer..."/p  
p data-p-id="c8351e60d0287df3e821f84968d5bf4c"Rena was too busy day dreaming to say anything else to Sayori, as she walked out of the club room leaving Rena there. "Plan B is done now."/p  
p data-p-id="2f5ca64a1f84d9ea3f54b1c99028891d"Rena stopped for a moment as she looked around the club room, she then saw a shadow person sitting across from her as she looked at the figure to see it be a man no less./p  
p data-p-id="23d51bcb092c30615c11ce65a34b1df6"The Shadow person began to speak to Rena without looking at her. "The day of chaos will come Rena, but I must warn you however you will never succeed on your own..."/p  
p data-p-id="ff22f1cabf5a1f5b2843a1b6d3edf463"Rena took note of this in her head as she was about to speak to the shadow person but found her voice couldn't come out of her mouth, Rena looked at them still before seeing them disappear. Rena then stood up as she looked around the room once more not seeing them anywhere, this had her confused on what she saw./p  
p data-p-id="760d518aed302230eae3c7a65c79b20c"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="a73505425e7edbbf4a25dfc6fb462002"Midnight was around the corner as Ruby had returned to the Inn just in time for the movie night, she hurried to her room not wanting to wake Satoko and Rika. She quickly put her pajamas on ad her bunny slippers as she headed out of her room./p  
p data-p-id="6dedf23c9b42807370e8b6a76af2058b"On the way there, Ruby saw Yuri walking towards Rena's room and Sayori following behind her. She saw Rena standing at the door way but didn't see any sign of Yumeko. "Where's Yume?"/p  
p data-p-id="dbdf929db30debfbd69ed9bb0e4cea66"Rena shrugs a bit. "I don't know..."/p  
p data-p-id="709fe4df4ae0cc5df2682b7b095d3bc7""She's probably gambling for pleasure." Ruby said shivering at the thought of the previous gamble that went on. "But no worries Rena, you have us three to keep you company."/p  
p data-p-id="206f27ea195420f27321fd7595787610"Rena smiled as she looked down at the floor. "Hauu~! Bunny slippers!"/p  
p data-p-id="db66de1f467cf53f90e146f92bd3b442"Ruby giggled. "Yep they sure are Rena."/p  
p data-p-id="17c5571c4efa27c80fba922c3e7cff75"Sayori peeked into Rena's room as her and Yuri walked in smelling the air as the smell of butter popcorn floated in the room. Ruby walked in with Rena next as Sayori looked at the two wondering if they were going to do anything out of the ordinary in front of her and Yuri./p  
p data-p-id="82cbe9c6e230895a81bd4a621aecb5aa""By the way, did Sayori ask you anything?" Ruby asked looking at Rena./p  
p data-p-id="1a790b3000792aea2dbb10bccf014fad"Rena stopped at the microwave as she looked back. "Kinda why?"/p  
p data-p-id="0e9fb627175b4488f8230f779906836c"Ruby plopped down onto the couch. "She asked me what she probably asked you."/p  
p data-p-id="d63f496b45402133035c4f4e15cebef2"Rena turned around looking at Sayori as well as Ruby. Sayori felt their eyes fall upon her as she nervously giggled. "Ehehe..."/p  
p data-p-id="0d15bc1c957ac443eb33844c9928cb74""Sayori." Ruby said as she tackled her to the sofa. "What are you hiding?"/p  
p data-p-id="caf9ebedebd6520c93259653a4db70bf"The moment Ruby did that the tape recorder fell out of her pocket and onto the floor, Yuri picked it up as she looked at the three. "I think this is it...I don't know."/p  
p data-p-id="c25ed8d3fdca2f2f1792484b1e0e9a63"Rena took the tape recorder as she popped it open to see the tape still inside it. "Let's see what our little friend is hiding shall we?"/p  
p data-p-id="4b4cbbe04d6338aa10b12094445bb5ec"Sayori tried to break free from Ruby's weight but couldn't. "No don't play it."/p  
p data-p-id="ffeef792b1c857afd0556e8aabc92f78"Rena was now more interesting in playing it after Sayori said that, she then pressed the play button as it began to play. "Do you love Rena?" "W-What, where did that question come from?" "Do you love Rena? I didn't stutter." "I-I...Oh look at that, I need to go to work." After that was played Ruby's face was red as an apple as she looked away, Rena then played the next part which was what she was asked. "Do you love Ruby?" "U-Uh...sorry what was the question again?" "I said do you love Ruby?" "Hauu~!" The tape then ended as the three girls looked at Sayori Rena and Ruby weren't too happy about what Sayori did./p  
p data-p-id="c6303b8c29ea1435f650e0ad934d9d26""I can explain." Sayori said as she felt Ruby sit on her chest. "Gahh, get your butt off me..."/p  
p data-p-id="ca8a6ef5c3f41fc0193b6ed80ee48111""Rena, Yuri did you hear something?" Ruby asked./p  
p data-p-id="dd53948dd211756a7cef7e3933d20f59""No, did you Yuri?" Rena asked./p  
p data-p-id="efb77b8dce6ef4bb8862396f77fbcc7b"Yuri shakes her head. "N-No..."/p  
p data-p-id="60406b502722e3c76dd64ba1c4737d1b"Sayori looked at the three. "Let me explain why, Ruby get off of me."/p  
p data-p-id="339565272339d997ce24a1833c41c7b3"Ruby looked down at her. "No, explain first."/p  
p data-p-id="1a6e52110e8815d667dff9b4b570dcb8""I was just curious, why else would I record our talk?" Sayori asked./p  
p data-p-id="5f3ea56429ec2dd1d6a0743b378105d7""You know, Sayori...you didn't have to do that..." Rena said a little disappointed./p  
p data-p-id="f712f8944d0ca660910df60888e1d1e9""Well then, just for that Sayo. We won't tell you how Yuri feels." Ruby said crossing her legs and arms./p  
p data-p-id="0ef338f832ee42c0c50d5c0acc1c6f70""W-Wait what?" Sayori asked looking at her clubmate. "How she feels?"/p  
p data-p-id="5ce7ba6a1fce19dce9ab992cc8a3e94a"Yuri looked away as she walked into Rena's kitchen to make tea./p  
p data-p-id="93a71f8da83dc9d800251571a034c1f7"Ruby got off of Sayori as she looked at her. "Next time, ask before you decide to be sneaky about it."/p  
p data-p-id="a6bd4e42dbbb2a275cab19d3861d5de1"Rena nodded agreeing with Ruby. "I'm still with Yumeko...but probably for not much longer."/p  
p data-p-id="e4fc87b8c3f2e0259547f548bc0e8740""Ruby can take her place right?" Sayori asked. "You two seem to get along well."/p  
p data-p-id="4171ec62a000f651993393f2b9e6ca2e"Ruby and Rena looked at one another and laughed. "Maaaybe."/p  
p data-p-id="76a2bdfee6cad3a4ee9c4015e319db7f"Rena then picked a move out as she showed it to the girls. "We're going to watch this movie, so don't get spooked out of your pajamas."/p  
p data-p-id="285c288c86b081f4293555ca95282eab""The Conjuring...I heard of that." Yuri said coming back with some tea. /p  
p data-p-id="30da57d45a03b16e5167e634136d203b"Sayori sat up as she scooted onto the floor letting Rena sit on the sofa next to Ruby, Yuri placed the tea cups down as she had also grabbed a bowl and filled it with the popcorn that was made. Rena put the movie into the player as she turned the lights off and closed the curtains, she sat on the sofa next to Ruby as she used the remote to play the movie./p  
p data-p-id="b70492e6d3cad42c3c31b020c08b6282"Time passed as it was midnight, the movie was still going on, both the popcorn and tea were gone, Ruby however fell asleep as her head was resting on Rena's shoulder. Rena smiled as she stroked her hand through Ruby's hair, Yuri and Sayori were still watching the movie with Rena as most of the jump scare moments had Sayori hold Yuri's hand making the shy girl blush hard as she didn't let it distract her from the movie./p  
p data-p-id="6b2cd283e6cee81651d9a6be8716d091"Hours later as it was now close to one in the morning as the movie was over with, both Yuri and Sayori were gone as Ruby remained fast asleep in Rena's room. Rena gently moved away as she laid her head gently onto the sofa, Rena smiled as she went to get a pillow and blanket for Ruby to use, Maria was in her bed as she looked at Rena since she was wide awake still./p  
p data-p-id="cd8998d25ce02668a684d9d4e43ede02""UUU! Rena do you really love Ruby? I'm not asking on Sayori's part, but I'm asking on your part, what does your heart say?" Maria asked./p  
p data-p-id="a7aa4f2eb8f988305348350fe3398766"Rena giggled a little as she patted Maria's head. "I do...but I want to build it up before rushing into it okay?"/p  
p data-p-id="07f99e2d1f36364bc9bc4e1c38761dfd"Maria smiled and nodded her head as she saw Rena take some pillows and a blanket out to Ruby, Maria closed her eyes and fell asleep. Rena looked at the huntress as she turned the TV off and closed the door she then heard Ruby snoring a bit as she shook her head and went to her bed and crashed soon dozing off./p  
p data-p-id="a3bf69e224fdfc0c16679d22319c1b1b"Rena then once again saw the shadow person, but this time it was in her sleep. She saw him standing in front of her as she looked at him. "What do you mean by what you said earlier?"/p  
p data-p-id="4428666ccd2abe955416b31234d8aeb4"The man looked at her as he didn't say anything for a while. "I have seen everything, I am warning you about the day chaos will come. There is a being who travels through time rifts jumping to universe after universe...I am keeping watch on them without them knowing, they are growing stronger day by day with what they do. You must gather allies to confront this evil threat..."/p  
p data-p-id="80eb59250e3e39b58f72c6e09059c0fd"Rena tilts her head. "Who are you?"/p  
p data-p-id="1bd8cc419520256aee3f08dd1af6fe80"The man didn't speak as he walked past her. "You will know in time, but I have seen the past and future of your world and what becomes of it."/p  
p data-p-id="44c49e3e0b92e6d49d245ffd316f4b1e"Rena turned her head to face him as she saw he was gone once again, Rena pondered on what he meant by seeing the past and future, but she took note once more on what he had warned her about./p 


	11. Enter Yuno Gasai The Yandere

p data-p-id="f967e6799e6ca71b660945347b73515f"The next morning came as Rena was wide awake, but she heard something in the lobby as she jumped out of bed and ran out of her room to see what was going on. /p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="0f7a824eb39bd76102db3abfe14b8ffd"A girl stood at the front desk ringing the bell, she had a school uniform on and held a school bag in one hand and a cellphone in the other. She saw Rena come down the stairs as she eyeballed her for a while./p  
p data-p-id="26d3ad7718c3aca9dc5b832aa5c13334"Rena walked over to the desk looking back at her. "Hello, I'm Rena Ryuugu, and you are?"/p  
p data-p-id="979392536d0713a975d75930c780a4b2"The school girl looked at her and sticks her hand out after setting her bag down. "Yuno Gasai."/p  
p data-p-id="3a1d1b20b2995882cfa8a9459b393a35"Rena shook Yuno's hand as she looked at her still. "Are you here for a room? But mainly how did you get in?"/p  
p data-p-id="f2fb4f1dc34fa622a67e9c1a08c9b689"Yuno looked back at the entrance as she pointed to Shion. "She opened it for me."/p  
p data-p-id="37538bb3825fa541f2a3cf873ea749fc""Shi...you baka!" Rena said./p  
p data-p-id="15f5410abdc72db4b00ad4c4d29fce97""What? It was cold out, so I had to let her in." Shion said walking off to the dining room. /p  
p data-p-id="d03b303fa65e5879013c77508dd1c07a"Rena sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Okay, please hand over fifty yen for a room."/p  
p data-p-id="a5de21fbad5a3d7a3bd1b0f192ad1bf9"Yuno looked at her. "Fifty? Well okay." she reached into her pocket and pulled out fifty yen and handed it to Rena./p  
p data-p-id="705cff28a7e5b3cc11acd8ee35871a8d"Rena took the money and handed her a set of keys. "Room thirty-one."/p  
p data-p-id="b1d7ec891b34d9673a274b381bd4c7bd"Yuno took the keys as she walked off up the stairs. Rena yawned a bit as she went to get some coffee from the dining room, Shion was sitting at the table with Yang sharing some fruit. Yang looked over to Rena and waved./p  
p data-p-id="0e2addde6a6683514b59edc01de6aaac""Yo sleeping beauty, you're awake finally." Yang said./p  
p data-p-id="e4ffe570ef5aa5034f934b8373b71f68"Rena didn't say anything as she poured herself some coffee. "Yeah what of it?/p  
p data-p-id="3e57fe25e8bb3f6fd487f5fe8dfa28da"Yang snickered. "I saw you tucking my sister to sleep in your room, it's sweet that you're taking care of her at times."/p  
p data-p-id="184d4225f42dc059b5af37d241e182a6"Rena turned her head away from looking at Yang. "Y-Yeah well...she is a goof ball at times."/p  
p data-p-id="16faa358e26eff716404de38b50079b8"Yang rolled her eyes. "That's Ruby for you."/p  
p data-p-id="102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="9c3eca592e3f4ca6f73aae80f0c20110"Ruby was up and about walking around the inn with Maria as the two talked about last night, Ruby was flushed in the face still as she then noticed Yuno looking at her cell phone. /p  
p data-p-id="e56e09e3c01f6ca89b657a9b3bba7815"Yuno put her phone away as she walked off to the dining room as she took a knife out of the kitchen area. "This will do...now lets see." She then took her phone out again reading the message. "Two people will be diary users by the end of the day...Well I should take care of them before they get their diary."/p  
p data-p-id="221c7284c23861ccad32c17841f81681"Ruby and Maria were listening to what Yuno said as the two went to the literature club where a small meeting was currently going on, Monika looked at the two as she tilts her head. /p  
p data-p-id="2388cd3c8bd2c324f307b49c01a19831""Something wrong girls?" Monika asked walking over to them./p  
p data-p-id="2d526149d8f686f026f3b7e7a312f342""UUU...the new girl is creeping me out." Maria said./p  
p data-p-id="9c3b1f8f396384bb4efb3c83d7993b12""Yuno?" Rena asked. "How?"/p  
p data-p-id="f1a342c12d98cfb8604b16ce625e7640"Ruby looked over at Rena as well as the rest of them. "She mentioned something about taking care of two people."/p  
p data-p-id="5bea902f7e016074362f2baa536db627""And she took a knife from the dining room..." Maria said as she hide behind Ruby./p  
p data-p-id="47fc3db0c2cb76e79e4ab4c053ce2ff9""That doesn't sound like any thing that should be going on, maybe she needed the knife to cut chicken." Natsuki said. "She did have food right?"/p  
p data-p-id="f6c1d2a9ac7c05f34e7d105c93c05c93"Ruby shakes her head. "No, just a phone and read out loud about a diary user and taking care of them before they can do anything."/p  
p data-p-id="1430163479a4e784ddb2de3f4b95091e"Rena thinks as she looked at Keiichi. "Kei-chan, can you watch Yuno the whole day?"/p  
p data-p-id="ccce72ddf87cfb0336d05b8512c3c681"Keiichi cocked an eyebrow. "Eh? Why me?"/p  
p data-p-id="23b499ecedce601dd522a8aa562f8a9e""Because this meeting still needs to go on baka!" Natsuki said./p  
p data-p-id="32aab289c569042f182ff21836468edf"Keiichi sighed and grabbed his bat. "Okay, I'll just pretend to be practicing my swings." He then walked out of the club room and saw Yuno walk out the inn./p  
p data-p-id="d6e62201f7a77e4a0872b7976a36d50a""So what is the meeting about?" Yang asked leaning back./p  
p data-p-id="1f8cb2e206f6b05edd4a6accb564faa1"Rena looked at her and the others. "I've been having these visions...and in these visions someone or something is telling me to form an alliance with everyone to prepare for a new threat."/p  
p data-p-id="1ed153872d46be6c4aed0c6af657af35""UUU?" Maria asked. /p  
p data-p-id="77c297fbc1f59a53e767b4c7330c2095""Strange..." Ruby and Yang said. "We've been having these same things as well, but it's more like us from a different timeline that's been having issues with going home."/p  
p data-p-id="dc31de74350ff592d3cffa0b10fdafe0"Monika cocked an eyebrow up as she was interested now. "Go on."/p  
p data-p-id="8a8349d9038b959d6a772cf622c3f0fa"Rena shakes her head. "That's the thing, I can't..."/p  
p data-p-id="cfe2c01aa4188814ab27517fad59b66c""What about you two?" Shion asked Ruby and Yang./p  
p data-p-id="91241375cc8eca45bebc41f80986df79"They simply shrug as they looked at each other. "Most of our team isn't here, we need Weiss and Blake and see if they have the same things."/p  
p data-p-id="8a69aa134ea8088e488a45d2c3e61bcb""Hmm okay." Rena said./p  
p data-p-id="9ea3b968f10e4941b72f4a86c6bc60be"Yumeko was in the lobby as she heard Keiichi screaming, she quickly rushed out of the inn and saw Yuno towering over him, he had cut's on his arm and legs. Yumeko picked up a few rocks and threw them at Yuno./p  
p data-p-id="cf9471929c557140be7b38ade577c32b"Yuno got hit by the rocks the Yumeko threw, as Keiichi crawled away from the crazy insane girl. Rena and the others rushed out to see what was going on. "What's going on?"/p  
p data-p-id="786d3b1d94025e233c0c3d5d0cfddd42""Yuno's trying to kill me, what does it look like." Keiichi said./p  
p data-p-id="fe65198f872eaa00f0a039b48390d339"Rena went inside and grabbed her cleaver from behind the desk and ran outside. "Why are you trying to kill my friend?"/p  
p data-p-id="a6463c74f0eea5acba939bf274c88695"Yuno looked at her and made up a sweet innocent lie. "Why would I do that?"/p  
p data-p-id="bcbe7f3276e52420a5d451ed40cc00c6""Don't you lie to me." Rena said pointing her cleaver at Yuno./p  
p data-p-id="f73eb4c532210b936d144021103ff206""Oh but I'm not." Yuno said. "He tripped over a branch and scrapped his knee."/p  
p data-p-id="628afa177c9a3910575ed2140a731f86""LIRA!" Rena snapped. "There are no branches out here."/p  
p data-p-id="a9d39892b97753d6d63e6421782bfbb4"Yuno scoffed as she ran her knife pointed at the huntress as she grabbed Ruby and held her with the knife to her neck. "Don't think I won't do it, Keiichi and Ruby are they next diary users, I will kill them!"/p  
p data-p-id="861641a7f4d1b12fc4e0357f056c2e27""I don't think that's a wise choice." Ruby said as she stomped on Yuno's foot and bit her hand as she dropped the knife. Ruby then headbutts Yuno in the face making her nose bleed./p  
p data-p-id="c5a1d8b78eaccd04bee059a72038e552"Yuno growled as she punched Ruby in the face, Ruby stumbled back a few as Yumeko caught her. Rena and Yang looked at Yuno angrily, and since Rena had the sharper weapon, Yang stayed back from the clash that was about to happen./p  
p data-p-id="197141675cc51faca8d61fd23b04720f""You whore!" Rena yelled as she ran at Yuno and swung her cleaver at her./p  
p data-p-id="d14b516410478206a2fa1b54daccb23b"Yuno grabbed her knife and blocked the cleaver with it, but got punched in the gut by Rena as she spat up blood. Rena took another swing at Yuno as she missed by a long shot as she cut her hair, Yuno stumbles back as she runs at Rena again swinging her knife around at her. Rena blocked it several times as she knocked Yuno to the ground and pinned her down./p  
p data-p-id="729b8ff782459246b54eb312a8675259"Yuno tried to struggle as she felt Rena's hands wrap around her neck chocking her, she tried to reach for the knife again but Yang kicked it away from her reach. Rena tightened her grip around Yuno's neck chocking her still as she was making sure Yuno was passed out, Keiichi slowly stood up and limped into the inn to go see Takano. /p  
p data-p-id="063c513d26651b5d98e7d7f8791fbcff"Once Yuno was passed out, Yang dragged her inside and tied her up. Rena looked over at Ruby as she cleaned her face, she smiled a bit as she looked over at Yumeko. "Thank you Yume, if you weren't out in the lobby. Keiichi would be dead and Ruby would've been next..."/p  
p data-p-id="6a857a6afdefc16ac20b6bda39783d4a"Yumeko smiled a small bit. "Well, I do need to leave anyway, I don't know when I'll be back. But Rena...I had fun."/p  
p data-p-id="c8b5796f16b1e1fceb1b6430211113f1""Is this a break up?" Ruby asked sounding funny since she had a tissue over her nose./p  
p data-p-id="05db10dec698616cabf4295382ef5b43"Rena giggled a bit. "Yes Ruby, we are...but I have you now."/p  
p data-p-id="da13be19dbeeb95226933efd0b2d8815"Yumeko looked at the huntress. "Take care of Rena okay?"/p  
p data-p-id="ea9988b118fbbf6959b2467ab73f9ff0"Ruby nodded as she saw Yumeko walk out of the inn with her bags, Rena looked at Ruby and hugs her gently. Ruby hugged her back as she could hear Rena crying, she gently patted Rena's back as she strokes her hand through her hair comforting her. /p 


	12. Black Lagoon

Yumeko left the Ryuugu inn after Rena dealt with Yuno, She was tied up and held for questioning by Connor the android shortly after.

"Answer the question." Connor said. "Did you, or did you not try to kill Mr. Maebara and Ms. Rose?"

"And I told you." Yuno said struggling to break free from the chair and hand cuffs. "I was doing what I had seen on my diary."

"You mean your cell phone?" Oishi asked walking into the room holding it up. "It be a shame if I broke it, now what are the chances of that?"

"No don't!" Yuno yelled at him. "Don't break it!"

"Now we're getting somewhere." Oishi said with a sly smirk. "She's all yours Connor."

"Thank you detective Oishi." Connor said seeing him walk out of the room. "What is so important that you must keep your cell phone from breaking?"

"I want to see my Yuki, I won't be able to see him if I'm dead." Yuno said. "If a diary user's diary breaks their future will be changed, meaning they will also die."

"Interesting." Connor said. "Did you catch all that?"

"We did." Mion said. "Yuno Gasai, you will be under surveillance in Hinamizawa's police station."

"W-What! No you can't, I have to wait for my darling Yuki!" Yuno snapped. "You can't hold me prisoner!"

"We can, and we will." Connor said. "You are under arrest for attempted murder."

 **-Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Ruby being chased by Chibi Rena-**

Rena was in her room brushing her hair and humming as she looked in the mirror and saw the shadow person. "Oh? So you're back.'

"For now yes, but since I am only making myself visible to you...I must tell you this now Rena Ryuugu." Forgotten said still not letting Rena know who he is. "I am going to be taking part in a tournament that will be held in another universe, the being I told you of is getting stronger."

Rena stopped brushing her hair as she put the hair brush down. "I see...So you're planning on stopping them?"

"That is correct." Forgotten said. "I have been watching them for a long while, and seeing that I might be the only one to stop them before they can reach this world. I must do what I can to stall for time, until you gather allies."

Rena sighed. "And are you sure that they aren't even in this world?"

"As far as I am aware of, they are not." Forgotten said.

Rena looked down at her hands. "Tell me something...why can't I know of your name?"

"It is best you don't." Forgotten said. "In due time you will know, but not at this moment. I have to prepare myself for when the tournament starts."

Rena looked up again as she closed her eyes. "Okay."

Forgotten was gone as Rena stood up and walked out of her room and down to the lobby, she saw Ruby and Maria playing patty cake as she smiled a little bit. "HAUU~!"

"UUU! Hi Rena." Maria said waving to her.

Ruby waved to her as well as she smiled. "Oh by the way Rena, there's a phone call for you."

"Oh?" Rena asked walking over to the front desk picking the phone up. "Rena speaking."

"Hey this it Rock, do you have a room that can hold four people?" Rock asked clarifying who he was.

"We should yes, why do you ask?" Rena asked.

"Well..." Rock said.

"Rock hurry the fuck up with our room!" A female voice shouted on the other end.

"Okay, okay hold on Revy, I'm getting things situated." Rock said.

Rena snickered a bit. "Let me guess lover?"

"What no! It's nothing like that." Rock said. "Listen, we just need a room that is big enough for four people."

Rena checked the computer as she saw a room that hasn't been rented or bought yet. "Hmm, we do. What's the occasion?"

"Business." Rock said.

"What kind of business?" Rena asked.

"Black Lagoon company business, just be glad you're not talking with Revy." Rock said.

"Okay, fair enough." Rena said. "Now would you want to rent or buy the room?"

"Uh..." Rock said. "Since we're not sure how long we're going to be staying, I guess buying the room wouldn't hurt."

"Alright, I will be seeing you and the others then." Rena said hanging up. "What a strange man."

"Yeah, not as strange as the woman." Ruby said cleaning her ear out. "She yelled in my ear."

"Aw...poor Ruby." Rena said as she frowned. "Well let's hope she isn't too loud when they arrive."

The Black Lagoon ship arrived at the docks as Rock, Revy and two other people got off, Rock was carrying all the bags as Revy stopped for a smoke. She looked around the area as she looked back at the others while having the cigarette in her mouth.

"Dutch, Benny are you sure this is the place?" Revy asked. "It doesn't look like much."

"Yeah it's the place Revy." Benny said. "Can't wait to get to the room and kick my shoes off."

"I hear you there." Dutch said. "Rock hurry up."

Rock was slowly walking as one of the bags he was carrying was Revy's bag. "What is in this bag Revy?"

"What? I can't have a bag full of ammo?" Revy asked. "Just hurry the hell up will you?"

The four of them started walking again as they arrived at the inn soon after, Dutch opened the doors was him and the other three walked in, Rock noticed Rena at the desk as he looked at Revy and the other two. "Who's going to pay for the room?"

"I will." Benny said as he walked over to the front desk. "Hi we're the ones that called."

Rena looked up from the computer as she looked at him. "Ah, welcome."

"So how much is that room you have for us?" Revy asked flicking her cigarette down and stepping on it.

"A room for four people." Rena said checking. "First let me ask how much do you have on hand?"

"We have enough to get the room, just give us the damn key." Revy said.

Rena glared at Revy with those eyes as Revy backed off and put her hand on her gun. "That wouldn't be very wise Rebecca Lee."

"The fuck you just say?" Revy asked. "How the hell do you know my name?"

Rena kept staring at her. "Put the weapon down Rebecca, or you'll have a taste of my cleaver."

"Whoa, Revy don't draw your gun." Dutch said. "Let's just pay for the room and go unpack."

Revy scoffed as she took her hand off the gun. "Fine, make it quick Sherlock."

Benny handed Rena a credit card. "This should do right?"

Rena looked at it and took it. "Yes, and here's your key." She then handed Benny the keys. "fifth room on the left on the third floor, keeping up with the numbers is too much."

"Got it." Rock said having it written down.

Rena handed Benny his credit card back as she watched the four go to the elevator. She stood up and picked up the burnt out cigarette Revy stomped out as she sighs, she then looked over to Ruby as she walked over. "Ruby, can me and Maria get a discount on ice cream?"

Ruby looked at her and smiled. "Well I'm not working today, but...I don't see why not Rena."

"UUU!" Maria said with a smile.

 **-Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Maria and Chibi Beatrice-  
**

After unpacking in their room, Revy kicked her shoes off and stretched a bit she looked at the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Anything worth eating?" Dutch asked.

"If you want to eat mac and cheese." Revy said. "But who does that bitch think she is? Calling me by my full name, she doesn't know me."

"Creepy, especially her eyes." Benny said sitting on the bed while using his lap top. "I mean, did you see how they changed?"

"You're telling me." Revy said as she chugged down a bottle of beer she took out of one of the bags. "Ah, damn that's good...Rock make yourself useful and see what there is for us to eat."

"You know, there is a dining room." Rock said showing her the map lay out. "And there's a hot springs as well."

"Hot springs...?" Revy asked. "Catch you dickheads later." She then ran out of the room and down to the hot springs.

"I swear, she makes enemies with each person we cross..." Dutch said.

"Yeah well, that's Revy for you." Rock said with a sigh.

A golden butterfly flew past the window as it landed by Maria's feet as her, Ruby and Rena were outside, Maria noticed as she knelt down to it. "UUU! Beatrice is here."

"The golden witch?" Rena asked looking at her young sister.

"UUU! Yes." Maria said. "You remember meeting her right Rena?"

Rena nods. "I do."

The butterfly turned into Beatrice as she looked at the three before looking at Maria again. "Hello Maria, Rena...and?"

"Ruby Rose." Ruby said standing proudly.

"Right." Beatrice said.

"Why did you show up?" Rena asked.

"Because, Battler got mad at me again." Beatrice said.

"UUU...that's not very nice." Maria said as she crossed her arms.

Rena sighed as she shook her head, she then started slowly walking back to the entrance of the inn. "First we deal with a Yandere psychopath, and now Battler...why am I not surprised?"

"A Yandere?" Beatrice asked raising an eyebrow up. "Do enlighten me."

"Her name is Yuno Gasai." Ruby said. "She tried to kill me and Keiichi, saying something about the two of us being diary user's."

"And where is she now?" Beatrice asked.

"Being taken to Hinamizawa police station." Rena said as she sat down on a bench as she looked up at the sky. "By the way, Beatrice you're a witch who's lived for a very very long time, has anyone came by to see you?"

Beatrice shook her head at Rena's question. "No but what do you mean by that?"

Rena looked at the witch. "Dark, mysterious, red eyes and a blood smile?"

Beatrice puts a hand on her chin as she thinks for a split second, she snapped her fingers as a book popped up into her hand. She began looking through the pages seeing any results on what Rena asked her, her finger slid over the pages as her eyes scanned them, her finger soon stopped on one page as she scanned it carefully. "You want the answer Rena? Because what I have here is a lot to take in."

Rena crossed her arms as she leaned back, she closed her eyes again. "Better yet, I don't think I want to know...but are you willing to help us out Beatrice? You and the other witches and the deadly sins?"

Beatrice looked at her. "Help? In what way?"

"It's a long story." Rena said as she then looked at Ruby. "Ruby, I'm going to go with Beatrice back to her palace to explain everything to her, I'm leaving the inn, and Maria in your hands understood?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Aye aye captain!"

Rena giggled a bit as she stood up and walked over to where Beatrice was at, Maria walked over to Ruby and hid behind her leg as they both watched Beatrice and Rena disappear in front of their eyes.


	13. Zero Two

p data-p-id="83fbec37ff444a03b3ef4ab26c507b27"Rena had left the inn to go with Beatrice back to her palace as she left Ruby to handle things while she was gone./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="c109129370a6106afc9f47c8a2cf893c"Ruby was sitting at the front desk of the Ryuugu inn as she was doing a little bit of paper work, the door opened up as a female walked in. She approached the desk as she tapped on the bell after getting there./p  
p data-p-id="30b90ee571b1b5cfd0a368d015e5d6f1"Ruby looked up at the person as she smiled. "Hello, welcome to the Ryuugu inn. I'm Ruby Rose, I will be taking your questions and comments on things so feel free to ask."/p  
p data-p-id="7ffc36bb308ec45b6b9f0edc3cd1fcb8""Oh how nice, and I'm code 000, or you can call me Zero Two." Zero Two said as she looked at the huntress. "Why is the inn called Ryuugu?"/p  
p data-p-id="546b0dc0d8bd48d246980fa28bb9c223"Ruby looked at Zero Two for a bit longer. "Well the owner of the inn is name Rena Ryuugu, and since she is the owner, the inn has her last name resulting in The Ryuugu inn."/p  
p data-p-id="59a93d6b650452c581187a944bd92f82"Zero Two nodded her head. "I see, interesting."/p  
p data-p-id="71875f22c4d46307f67f4f2c36fb4ff2"Ruby looked away for a split second to look at the computer. "Would you like a room Zero Two?"/p  
p data-p-id="e24ef68f44f3e0f89bfac4d336a8e47b"Zero Two put put a hand in her bag as she was searching for any change she had but couldn't find anything. "I think I'm broke?"/p  
p data-p-id="e6d9c446fd5be2911ba4cf007ee0de0d"Ruby sighed but smiled. "That's okay, you can always stay with someone in their room until then."/p  
p data-p-id="a022a7f7d5c64d071840cbc8b01101de"Zero Two's eyes lite up as she smiled widely giving Ruby a bear hug. "Thank you, but who has the extra space?"/p  
p data-p-id="54c9596cae71b90a59cad30b2c1ed345"Ruby looked at the list again. "Hmm...well how about Monika? Her and the other club members only use their rooms for when they're over here, other then that. They do have homes outside of the inn."/p  
p data-p-id="5e9d12a43e63dce7417d8890eec6e438"Zero Two nodded. "Okay, and where is this Monika at now?"/p  
p data-p-id="873852756048c9a19c22cfe708652f01"Ruby pointed to the literature club. "She's in there, you can go tell her you're her new roommate."/p  
p data-p-id="4515815bda4eb744de91e18c10c60d75"Zero Two nods again as she walked off and over to the club room, she then walked in as she saw Monika sitting on the teacher's desk reading a book. Monika perks her head up from the book and saw the newcomer, she waved to Zero Two with a smile. /p  
p data-p-id="6b6afaec441c7d7c45f9df0338cb52ed""You must be Monika?" Zero Two asked./p  
p data-p-id="024ff7ed3b06a0e187d0bfb84c75e925""The one and only." Monika said. "How can I help you?"/p  
p data-p-id="063c4c09675b567ffdb5478f2ea7a88a"Zero Two walked over a little closer to the club president. "I'm going to be your new roommate starting today."/p  
p data-p-id="5e4c7e925b6efa7beb8d854f8e1aabaf"Monika cocked an eyebrow up as she got off the desk and walked over to the door and saw Ruby waving at her. "Oh, I get it. Well okay then what's your name?"/p  
p data-p-id="4b081cac7a6e3410d16ae09ea8eedab5""Zero Two." Zero Two said to her. "That's my name, nothing else."/p  
p data-p-id="b4ba0e48169b6c9dcbcc180e259fe264""Strange name, but nice to meet you." Monika said. "Follow me to the room then."/p  
p data-p-id="f881dcc8e4935e496b95e8405bb18eb7"Zero Two nodded her head as she followed Monika out of the club room and up the stairs, Ruby smiled again as she walked away from the desk and put a the closed sign on it. Maria came running out of the dining room as she bumped into Ruby falling onto her butt. "UU...that hurt."/p  
p data-p-id="9d68c678adb4b7486c1305f9d4b9f7f7""Watch it silly." Ruby said helping her up. "What's the rush where's the fire?"/p  
p data-p-id="0a5634f72703bdddc09c287c7db58e9d"Maria looked up at Ruby and smiled. "No fire, just some news."/p  
p data-p-id="f1dcc4f3e73e8e2550c8cced7994d02c""Oh?" Ruby asked kneeling down to her level. "What is it?"/p  
p data-p-id="d27f4f39708d1330dec96e29d8199bdd"Maria smiled. "Picnic."/p  
p data-p-id="ba6d304b4f7cf8dd65bb399e87c79400""A picnic?" Ruby asked/p  
p data-p-id="bdcddbb7ab7ee3c0f4b86057d34cf67a""Yep you heard right little sis." Yang said rubbing Ruby's head. "Me and Shion are going to have a picnic later, wanna tag along?"/p  
p data-p-id="121667020d3118afe7f9a368f2ca11ca"Ruby looked at her sister. "So that's why Maria is excited."/p  
p data-p-id="c966490d31eb5f22585a0f9d43552a48"Shion nodded her head. "Mmhm, so you want to? If not we can take Maria of your hands."/p  
p data-p-id="97acff84dbca24cb9a1381dac04ccf5f""UUU picnic, picnic!" Maria said as she looked at Ruby. "You need a break from working Ruby."/p  
p data-p-id="d2ab9c6d8bc79df750424a49b647f634"Ruby giggled. "Well okay then, a picnic it is then."/p  
p data-p-id="d79f45f3a3d96a471d683b9e8d7e2697"Maria hugged Ruby as she smiled again. "UUU!"/p  
p data-p-id="102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="536b53d57dd1dd80fd2398cae7a56a1f"The four of them had gotten ready for the picnic trip, as they soon headed out Ruby left a note at the desk saying out for lunch be back soon./p  
p data-p-id="82f58a98ee8a5b54f24da41fa19f6035"Shion looked around a bit as she wrapped her arm around Yang's she leaned her head on her arm after as she smiled. "This is nice. shame Mion and Keiichi couldn't join us, that would've been interesting don't you think?"/p  
p data-p-id="27815f9517c5d5bd3cb481dffffd586f"Yang nodded her head. "Yeah it would, why did they decline the offer?"/p  
p data-p-id="7b1602386ca92f527f97531236b73fea""They said they had other stuff to do." Shion said. "I can already imagine what that is, if you catch my drift."/p  
p data-p-id="6a31684a8ffd8b427e244dd3931a32b2"Yang snickered. "Dirty mind."/p  
p data-p-id="29f27ca64e95ab7d10225580d16e18a9"Maria held Ruby's hand as she smiled looking up at the huntress. "Ruby, when do you think Rena will be back?"/p  
p data-p-id="014de79dce0e0571930587636b4bfa28"Ruby looked down at her. "She shouldn't be gone for long Maria, besides. She left you in my care, I'll be sure you're safe no matter what."/p  
p data-p-id="717f22baba910b0d5f05e9bbd3d2cf45"Maria was overjoyed to hear this from Ruby as she smiled again. "UUU!"/p  
p data-p-id="18b7eecd6c2b0e9839d14f541e53b480"Yang stopped by a shady tree as she put the blanket down and put the basket on top. "Good thing we're not far from the inn."/p  
p data-p-id="644c40e69b349112a77f6233c7d9cded"Shion nods. "Yeah, so let's eat."/p  
p data-p-id="4871f20aaeba92824d3e29ee02bd49fa""UUU! I can't wait." Maria said as she sat down and looked into the basket seeing what kind of food the two had packed./p  
p data-p-id="9c99e755b7082c694f14431bddc6362a"Ruby sat down next to Maria as she reached into the basket and pulled out the food. "Sandwiches, fruit, carrots, cookies yum, juice and...a home made apple pie?"/p  
p data-p-id="686ebb741e36ad2f1240e4c045672300""One of moms best made pies." Shion said. "I have it written down so now there can be all sorts."/p  
p data-p-id="a05ed502fb29ae2a077943a84545afdc"Maria grabbed a sandwich and some juice as she start to eat her lunch, Yang and Shion shared some of their food with each other as Ruby just nibbled one some cookies for the time being until she moved onto a sandwich. After they had their fair share of food, and the basket emptied. Maria was sound asleep as her head was resting on Ruby's lap as she was wrapped in her cape. Shion smiled at the sight as she giggled a little./p  
p data-p-id="8ebd82cdc470e77ded10ae898e29818a""She's like a little sister to you Ruby, isn't that right?" Shion asked./p  
p data-p-id="a959570c310cb6014ee85a61006fe4da"Ruby smiled a little. "Yeah she is, but she isn't taking your spot Yang. You're still my sister."/p  
p data-p-id="1f9ae1ebb2875c9ca1919d9046f86f07"Yang snickered as she looked up at the sky. "Man, I wonder what's taking Blake and Weiss so long to get here? You don't think they ran into trouble do you?"/p  
p data-p-id="937e428bd35dc659effbe606a1993ee2"Ruby shrugs as she rubbed Maria's head. "I don't know...but I do have to go somewhere later but not now."/p  
p data-p-id="51dd536114b0a85f3f581c4ae84fe7aa""Where's that?" Shion asked as she looked at her./p  
p data-p-id="6f4793c18dc6e3e279bb4343947a44ee""My mother's grave..." Ruby said. /p  
p data-p-id="b39f3ee42552c1053e8de82256bddab0"Shion looked down as she was silent for a moment. "Oh...sorry for asking."/p  
p data-p-id="b33f89ebc4548b7a42ddc948b98a2562"Ruby shakes her head and wipes a small tear away. "No it's okay Shi, besides. I'm never alone, I have Yang, you and your sister. And everyone else who I can talk to if things get bad." She then looked down at Maria as she kept rubbing her head. "Besides...this little rascal here is full of surprises."/p  
p data-p-id="e1c3d64c8613d0e9a72bb8b23591456c""What about Rena? I over heard her and Yume broke up." Yang said. "Don't you like Rena too?"/p  
p data-p-id="e3e2fc44126bc045451e3a318749a257"Ruby smiled and nods. "I do, I love Rena to be honest, I can goof around with her and she doesn't get to serious when I do. She's like the one thing that completes the puzzle that's missing a piece, you know?"/p  
p data-p-id="2f8b0d086e31407e0095defaae36c8ae"Shion nods. "Yeah, Rena cares for everyone here at the inn. Minus the ones who threaten to end our lives. Like Yuno, but in the end of it all Rena is always working hard to make things right for us, she's there when you need her and when there's trouble..." /p  
p data-p-id="780c397228d0dccc4eba86a0854156b6"Ruby nodded agreeing to Shion. "Yeah...hey um...question, I know Sayori was sneaky and trying to find out if me and Rena felt the same way as you and my sister do with each other...but is it wrong that I want to be with her and help her protect everyone?"/p  
p data-p-id="de2757a22cf7cd1213bbff6287d5308b"Shion leaned forward and brushed a piece of hair from Ruby's face. "It's not wrong one bit Ruby, believe it or not, Rika foresaw this in a way."/p  
p data-p-id="b8f0d9440ab7df599d1cf6d5f17ee5c4""She did?" Ruby asked cocking her head to the side./p  
p data-p-id="5143866a6af6ea327b2feee0d9b259b6"Shion nodded as she smiled. "Mmhm, call it a hunch or a fluke. But Rika is never wrong honestly, so let your heart pour out Ruby, and be with Rena. When she returns, tell her."/p  
p data-p-id="4040634e9c18ef366e7c88c831111561""My this is all heart warming." Zero Two said. "Mind if I join you?"/p  
p data-p-id="6c265ddbe12099f1ae3d0bb9777ba2e5""Uh...sure, but there's no more food." Yang said./p  
p data-p-id="47f72d50f4b36c8ccaf3a66e70eb6e2e"Zero Two leaned against the tree as she pulled a small honey jar out of her pocket. "That's okay, I came with my own food." She took and placed her fingers in the honey. "Since we're talking about loved ones, my darling Hiro will be coming. Not sure when, but he will." She then sticks her fingers in her mouth licking the honey. "But by then, I should have my own room so me and Hiro can have a room together."/p  
p data-p-id="155b59cb48688e427df0a72e5405d3b6""Interesting, well okay then." Ruby said as she smiled a little. "And yeah I think I'll do that too Shi, it'll make her happy."/p  
p data-p-id="8bb50ce5850ca4b3eb8ba7e6020ce0b7"Shion smiled as she sneaked a kiss on Yang as she giggled, Yang didn't take notice but soon held Shion in a hug not letting her go. Zero Two shook her head and watched them, she finished licking the honey off her hand as she put the jar away after, She then sat down under the three as she closed her eyes shortly after resting./p 


	14. The mysterious man's backstory and past

p data-p-id="b255e2f396a0707112b9e3eafd837853"While what was going on at the Inn, Rena was sitting with Beatrice in her throne room. Beatrice had the book opened up about the question Rena asked her and it was a long story to be persist. The two looked at it as Rena's eyes read each page./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="5d1767ed247498e28da3d52170ab0c81"Way back before Rena and the others were gathered to be what they are today, a man and his brother were living in a village similar to Hinamizawa, the village was turned into a town as the days gone on. The man walked into his house as he saw his brother sitting down reading a book of crime's that had taken place./p  
p data-p-id="2dcc44fd22003b5065adb8f5d3403cc8"The man walked over and grabbed the book from him. "Pappy, you know you shouldn't be reading that you know?"/p  
p data-p-id="d472041817ac963aa05e6ff510c22247"The boy sighed. "Kanji, I told you not to call me Pappy, it's Papyrus...besides, there's nothing else to do big bro."/p  
p data-p-id="fc637105bc4124a5b265c1aa9624004c"Kanji rubbed his head. "Well there is something to do Papyrus, and you know what that something is."/p  
p data-p-id="3a39428b78bc02357ef40dfb1d8ef97d"Papyrus sighed. "Cleaning, yeah I get it. But can't we do something different?"/p  
p data-p-id="5e9ffb3e5d87a9d12ca73a43a51f513c""Because soon or a later, what's left of the village will be turned into part of the town." Kanji said./p  
p data-p-id="059663a1e2c17968c135c039ad8e46c8"Papyrus stood up as he looked at him. "I know." He walked over to the window as he saw a female silhouette staring back at him. "Kanji, you weren't followed back right?"/p  
p data-p-id="6ca0c447af382014193a87b2afec42ae"Kanji shakes his head. "No, why do you ask Pappy?"/p  
p data-p-id="003881ca513fd45563c387b62c62628a"Papyrus pointed out the window to the silhouette, but once Kanji went to look she was gone. Kanji cocked an eyebrow up. "I don't see anything out there, are you sure you're not seeing things?"/p  
p data-p-id="a92e88f9aace5347803b0e41174b903c"Papyrus shakes his head. "I saw someone, she was in a black kimono."/p  
p data-p-id="a1dcaea0194fdc10afd116e676727b18"Kanji scratched his head a bit. "Maybe it was just someone passing by Pappy, come on. We have to clean up, there's going to a big surprise later as well."/p  
p data-p-id="ab665604fe895c76972a6ee10df0818c"Papyrus nodded slowly as he followed Kanji. While he left from the window the woman stepped out from the shadows with a sly grin on her face. "Ara ara, what a troublesome boy...no matter my plan will come into play soon." With that they walked off leaving no trace of who she was behind./p  
p data-p-id="102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="3d38f9be16922e9243b131a393e7d98e"After cleaning up, Kanji and Papyrus headed into town to do some shopping as they stopped to look at what there was to buy with what amount of yen they had, the woman stalked the two silently without being seen. The other civilians didn't think of anything of what she was doing, but kept walking doing their own business. Kanji noticed a black smith shop as he walked over to the man./p  
p data-p-id="8f74d1ac2d572b451f86e955819a918d""Excuse me sir, is it possible if you could make custom weapons?" Kanji asked?/p  
p data-p-id="bc70362a83e5225a1b28951734decd00"The man looked at him as he nodded. "I can yes, but it will take a day or so to be finished. Are you okay with that?"/p  
p data-p-id="e5c7d12085acd7af3eecdafa5e2c80d8"Kanji thinks as he nodded. "Yes." He pulled out a scroll from his pocket revealing a weapon design on it. "I want you to make this if you can?"/p  
p data-p-id="83346fa32d115e1a40e5fda76a7fab21"The Black smith looked at the design, this was a challenge for the man as he looked at Kanji. "But of course, I can do that for you sir."/p  
p data-p-id="0d996af0d77190be7879f90da7d63212"Kanji opened his wallet up and was about to pull some yen out to hand it to the black smith. But he stopped him from doing so as he looked at Kanji shaking his head. "This one is on the house, you gave me a challenge of a weapon to make, no one has done that before."/p  
p data-p-id="a132789ea3bfc7358dd0aaff5af6506b""Wow." Papyrus said. /p  
p data-p-id="054007d8f5644730199f3e47f0791940"Kanji put his wallet away as he bowed, he then looked at Papyrus and started walking as he followed behind. The woman soon stopped at the black smith shop, she moved her hair away from her eye as she looked at him. "Tell me, is it ready?"/p  
p data-p-id="f155561030b3289f1168836b16153982"The black smith looked at the woman. "Ah Ms. Tokisaki, you're right on time. Just a moment." The man walked to the back of his shop and soon walked up to her with a package. "Honestly, I don't know why you needed me to add attachments to your musket and flintlock, but they're ready." He handed her the package as the name on it said Kurumi Tokisaki./p  
p data-p-id="7ce2e30127da8881d7f92a00a9a349ac"Kurumi took the package as she looked at the scroll Kanji left. "Interesting..." She then walked off as that was the last she was seen for now./p  
p data-p-id="e3a132b06b80aebeca434d95dd785e8a"Kanji and Papyrus looked up at the sky as it was starting to get cloudy, rain began to slowly come down from the sky as it wasn't to bad for the most of it. The two brothers headed to a small barbecue shop as they walked inside, Kanji payed for some food for the two of them. Papyrus sat down as he looked at Kanji. "Hey Kanji, what was that you gave the black smith?"/p  
p data-p-id="804fff1ed59ca4bd2251e93ca2510369"Kanji looked at him as he let some of the beef simmer on the grill before passing it onto Papyrus' plate. "That's something you'll find out later Pappy, now eat up. We have to make sure we're ready for the night."/p  
p data-p-id="84391b744f3393bf249bd68c5b2c141d"Papyrus nodded his head and began eating the food he had cooked, Kanji did the same thing as well./p  
p data-p-id="760d518aed302230eae3c7a65c79b20c"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="346bf9c88e9e3e0723c3b71f551f4ca5"The night rolled in as it was raining still, Papyrus was outside of the house as he was cleaning his feet unaware of Kurumi watching him from the shadows. Kanji was else where at the time as Papyrus was home alone, the boy didn't have sort of defense on him if he were to be attacked./p  
p data-p-id="88196e2bc423a44cc73e98e364f91f0f"Kurumi walked out from the side of the house. "Ara ara, so I finally get to see you alone Papyrus?"/p  
p data-p-id="824756b121c1780cb6c6eb6187d7576a"Papyrus jumped as he saw her, he fell backwards into a water puddle. "Y-You! I saw you from earlier."/p  
p data-p-id="bd6a9e14772faee59fdd3424213512f7"Kurumi stepped onto his chest with her sandal. "Aw, you remembered." She smirked as she changed her appearance. "But have no were to run now."/p  
p data-p-id="0ab0f17259a9c2fadad08ed68fe5b97d"Papyrus struggled trying to break free. "Get off of me! Kanji help!"/p  
p data-p-id="c5a976fee475281a1059aa1af0437222"Kurumi kicked him as she applied pressure by stepping on him more. "Kanji won't be back in time to save you...but don't worry. He'll see you on the other side Papyrus, hope you did your chores before you meet death."/p  
p data-p-id="4691c2fca64fd691dc5e4920ad952cb2""No you can't." Papyrus said hitting Kurumi's leg. /p  
p data-p-id="e3e8c42f72ec408a15b42b66812afa3d""Ta-ta." Kurumi said licking her lips as she aimed her flintlock at his head. "You know, I think there's a better death for you instead of this." She stepped back a bit. "Devouring shadow."/p  
p data-p-id="ed589be272b27d7cf1aacdabf419c451""W-What?!" Papyrus asked terrified./p  
p data-p-id="bad90879850b49df0cd5ef6d5d42f521"Hands started to come up from the ground under neath him as the moonlight was making a shadow from the house under Papyrus, the hands wrapped around his body. They gripped around his arms, legs and neck as one reached out covering his mouth slowly pulling him under. Kurumi watched as she snickered watching. "Fufufu, have a nice trip."/p  
p data-p-id="110d0464d0a9b83d77b3f999eaaf3a43"The last thing Papyrus saw before being dragged under was Kurumi laughing as his fatal attempts to escape. Once Kurumi was sure he was gone, she stopped her devouring shadow and walked off into the night disappearing./p  
p data-p-id="987e9c7b75d2ae78edbf3153f8517798"Kanji returned home before long as the rain was still pouring down, what he didn't know was that Papyrus was no longer there. He stepped over the ground and through the puddle of water where his brother once was, the ground seemed much softer and more muddy. Kanji shook the mud off his foot as he went into the house and closed the door behind./p  
p data-p-id="56a2c4c20f6f812e4e79d89b0d483a7b""Pappy I'm home." Kanji said putting down the box he was carrying. "Little bro?"/p  
p data-p-id="288f8d1a617d3d93f043318c3a885bbf"Kanji walked around the silent house as he looked around the rooms for his brother, not seeing any sign of him anyway. He checked to see if he left a note or not, to his luck there was nothing. Kurumi stepped out of the shadows of the house as she aimed her flintlock at his back. "Fufufu, hello Kanji."/p  
p data-p-id="a5db7780ccf562304d578f10570a3eee"Kanji spun around to look at her. "Who are you? Where's my little bro?"/p  
p data-p-id="cf89e65be92ef0e6138426feb2bafdd9"Kurumi tilted her head. "Let's just say he's six feet under and gone."/p  
p data-p-id="34e16c5ac05c725cccaa10dd68eefbc9"Kanji's eyes widen as he gritted his teeth. "You...You killed Papyrus, you monster!"/p  
p data-p-id="00d0ff0bbab72f0bea7af2e919c82b8a""Oh I'm a monster?" Kurumi asked. "I'm no monster, I'm a nightmare, remember that when you go on your murders rampage."/p  
p data-p-id="ecbd36c62dce0ef141c74c2ca7dc410f"Kanji tore opened the box and pulled out his giant knife weapon and swung it at Kurumi missing by a long shot. "Oh I'm so scared, the big bad brother has a giant knife. What are you Pyramid-head? Last I checked this wasn't Silent Hill, god knows what goes on there."/p  
p data-p-id="1a69cb3ae6a9665731f6b111bffb2719"Kanji looked around for Nightmare as he bashed the door down looking everywhere, but he couldn't find her. He took off into town hoping anyone there saw her around, but once he got into town blood was shed left and right, the black smith man was beheaded as his head was sticking up from a spear. "N-No I was just here...how?"/p  
p data-p-id="a93e9a2360fcec6c3c3324c2a98692ef"Kanji was starting to get pissed off as he knew Nightmare had done this, or so he thinks. Kurumi was no longer in the world he was, she was long gone. Kanji started to run through the town as he lost his sanity and mind, he ran as far as to the next town over where the innocent people did not know of Kanji or the village that was made into a town. Kanji was long gone, he snapped as he began to slaughter people in the town he was in, screams could be heard as the rain began to turn blood red as blood began to rain down in place of the regular rain water./p  
p data-p-id="a23dcb220d48508559db3ea34fcce939"As the town was silenced by Kanji, he stopped at a cliff side that was pointed outward to the ocean and rocks below, the amount of rain that was falling was so bad that it was too much for the cliff side to handle resulting in a mudslide. Kanji lost his balance and was swept away in the mudslide falling to his death below, his body fell soon hitting the rocks below the mixture of the mudslide and ocean water was too rough to rise up from. Kanji was now dead, the town was now a ghost town, and his village was also left emptied./p  
p data-p-id="02d955ff17035e6d0ebf6cacbe5ac0d7"As the months and years went on, both the town and village began to repopulate, those who have survived the mudslide had slowly forgotten who Kanji was. Kanji's spirit was left by the cliff he fell from, his spirit was acknowledging a new name for him to take, and that name that was picked was strongFORGOTTEN/strong./p 


	15. Just Monika

p data-p-id="d9934d88c696bf38c70b70a587a097eb"Beatrice had Rena read the book on who Forgotten was, Rena began to put the puzzle together shortly after as she was ready to go back to the inn./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="ac6e5b2decdb409a46418ead24ad548a"Unaware to the others, Monika was sitting in the club room on the computer as she had a command file opened. She began changing files descriptions, but what was odd was the files had the names of every person who was at the Ryuugu inn, including her fellow clubmates./p  
p data-p-id="52f190d8f5ceb4160ef97230d56aad09""Now then..lets see what to do here..." Monika said. "Ah I know exactly what to do, they won't suspect a thing." She then began changing the text in the file as she grinned widely. "P̷̱̲̦̏̒̀̀e̵͈͆͛̈r̴̦̒f̸͖͓͋é̸̠͐̀͝c̶̖͑̅t̶̙͎͊̿̽͝,̵̣̍̈́̋ ̶͖̖̣̀͑͝ñ̴̘͆̿̚ò̴̥̆͜w̸̮̲͈̩̋̍̌ ̴̡̞̼̇t̴̖͇͍̺͂̀͗ǫ̵̦̬̹͋̑͋ ̴̯̹̜́͝w̵̳͍̓a̷̲͍̮̫̓̄̑͠i̸͜͝t̶̢̩͌͐̀"/p  
p data-p-id="ebe9c3ea8e0b467ae1505058c583f796"Coming down the stairs was Mion as she was pale in the face and had bags under her eyes, she held Shion's taser in her hand as she approached the library. Sliding the door open she walked in and looked around seeing no one in sight as she closed the door shut soon after, she sat down by one of the tables and held the taser up to her neck and used it./p  
p data-p-id="5e7a6553b328529d301bbaf7d1d75680"Monika was in the clubroom still seeing Mion's file be erased. "Ah~ One down, and many more to go...now shall I have Keiichi be next? Or maybe Yuri?" She carefully scanned the files as she clicked on Satoko's file as she began typing away. "Death by bathtub drowning, and the best part is...N̸͙̲̣̰̅͑́o̶̝̹̲̠̍ ̵̢̖͇̈́̃͋̚ọ̸͌͒n̸̫̼̞͐͆è̴̖ ̶̬̽̀̑͌ẁ̸̠̣̻i̴̧͓̳̘̔l̷̯̰̿̀͆̔l̸̬̘͙̩̀̂̽͌ ̷͍̈́t̵̪͇̰̑́̓h̴̰̅́́ì̵̼̾́ņ̸̥̌̅k̶͍̳͘ ̴̨̲̦͌̕ī̵̧̻͓̾̕t̸͕͆̉̚'̵̮̼̇̆͒ͅs̵̡̹͈̃̑ ̵̨͚̳͕͂̂͛̕m̶̋̕̕͜e̷̹̥̬͕͂͆͛.̸̨̤̹̀́̏͠"/p  
p data-p-id="9d7f54c82d6e53e252e4def15f2ef712"Hanyu watched Monika from the shadows of the room as she was invisible to the club president, she began to watch her more as she heard what she said. She had to tell Rika, but was afraid if she moved from that spot, Monika would have Rika be next. "I'm sorry Rika, I can't come at this moment in time."/p  
p data-p-id="d502913a267a67d7afb4de50a1698f86"The moment Monika had changed Satoko's file, right on queue Satoko was in the bath. The water running still as she goes under. Bubbles rose up to the surface of the tub as they finally stopped, Rika wasn't in the room either, so she was unaware of what had happened. The water overflowed and poured out of the bath and onto the bathroom floor, Monika grinned seeing her file vanish./p  
p data-p-id="15e2ad135c50500d89ca81561c26ffbe""Now then, lets get rid of everyone else." Monika said as she began typing away on everyone's file left and right, the only one she couldn't activate was Rika's or Rena's which was odd. Even for the club president, she tried to activate the files she tried to delete them but found that they popped back up. "Ņ̵̲͚͆ò̵̹̹̲,̴̪́̉̏̂ ̷̩͆t̵̡̩̬̰͆͗̎h̶̛̹͖̊͠i̴͓̦̒̑s̸̺̳̍̐̀̓ ̸͙͇̲̮̅̋͠͝į̵̹̘͋̂̅͐s̶̻̦̜͍͑̂̍ ̶͖̔̇̐͘i̶͎͓̥͐͘m̴͈̱̌̈̂͛p̶͎̭̀̈̓̇ō̸͎͎̜̔̅s̸͖̦͊͝ͅş̸̪͈͑̇̀̀ͅí̷͍̏̍̕b̴̢͉̽̀̽ľ̷̪͉̖̫̾ë̵̡̻̙̖̉!̶̢̳̋̓ ̷̰̙̐͘D̷̖̊͊͒̃ȩ̴̢̧̳̀̏́̕l̴̗̈́ȇ̵̢̘̼̻t̸̡̖̽̈́e̷̫̹̓,̸̙̓͝ ̶̳́͂̊d̴̖̲̰͋e̵͔̲̊l̷̗̠͚͚͆̈́́e̴̦̟̮̋̓͗̿t̵̨͇̅̾͋ͅĕ̸͉͌͑͝,̸̗̩͇̒̚͜ ̵̘̥͇͛ͅď̵͈̬̎̍è̴͈̥̰̮͑̕l̴͇͎͔̫̂͐͆ȩ̵͕̾t̸̻͇̀̾͗̎ȇ̷̮̏̕͝ͅ!̵̥̈́̈̑"/p  
p data-p-id="67cc02a16f7678c2e8ff230a78b37ee2"Everyone expect for the two Monika couldn't delete began dying left and right, Rika soon started to take notice as she looked around the inn for Hanyu. "Hanyu, where are you?"/p  
p data-p-id="e0169fa270dbacebfd15151a6defb27b"Hanyu didn't answer Rika as she watched Monika still, she noticed how she began to become more corrupt, Hanyu began biting her nails and shaking. "This isn't good, I need to get to Rika and tell her who's doing all of this."/p  
p data-p-id="c63646524a51bdd27894815676c1ae47"Monika slammed her fist onto the table. "I can't delete their files, or trash them, Tch...I guess I have no other choice, but to take this out with physical contact...but how to get rid of Rika? O̴̟̣̊̽̈́h̸̭̖̊͠ ̵͔̼͛̏I̷̺͍͙͉͂ ̵̖͂̈́́ǩ̶̰͇̥n̸͖͓͉͌̈o̴̼͗̈́̕͠w̶̨̯͗͠,̸̰̀̀́͐ ̶̣̇̀́̌k̷̞̋̀͘̕n̶̨̹͚̤̍͂͘ó̸̭̘͚̤͂̓́c̸͖͇̟͗͌ͅk̶̜͌̃ ̴͔͖̀̾̈́͜ỏ̴̼͔̯͖̓̅͠u̵͎͛ẗ̸̢́̃͌ ̷͉̣̈ͅͅg̶̢͚̀a̷̡̙̽s̷̘̞̃͜ͅ ̶͚̭̇̑͜ā̷̖͑́͝n̷̖̂d̶͓͈͝ ̶̞̠̇̒̕s̴̱̲̭͑̔̅̕t̶̰͊̑͘a̵̪̣͛͝b̵̭̺̲̐ḃ̷̢̛̰̱ḭ̷͒̊͘n̸̹̰̙̝͋͌́ģ̷̾̀͠ ̷̛̥͂͜h̶̬̦̖̠̀e̵͚̞̥͗͒͘r̵͍̔̊̌̅ ̸̩̎w̷̩͕̘͂͝ͅǐ̸̡̛̟̭̒t̵͈̜̎͊̄ͅh̷̟̰̯̀̈́͘͝ ̸̳̮̃̀͝Ÿ̸͖̗͔̟́̄u̸̧̡̯͐͊̏r̴͈̮͗̆̓͐i̶̘̣̯͗'̵̢̭̮͑͝ş̸͕̟̈́̄̈́̔ ̵̖̗̖͠ḳ̵̡̨̛̑̋n̷̢̖̘̙̽̈́̋̐i̸̧̮͍̱̐̅̿̋f̷̡̦̺̝̊̒͝ė̷̡͔̼.̷̨͉̙͓̌͘"/p  
p data-p-id="f378e9b944861e20d85b236aa592b202"Hanyu trembled still as she watched Monika stand up from the desk, Hanyu tried to stop her with her godly demon powers by putting a curse on her. But it bounced off, Monika had a protection around her from any virus. Monika slid the door opened as she saw Yuri's body against the clubroom wall, she took the knife out from Yuri's body as she started walking off hunting down the Shrine maiden. This gave Hanyu time to leave and find her before Monika did, Hanyu hurried off and checked high and low for her./p  
p data-p-id="102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="0b9fc982cbe8304ea4335d463c6c2670""C̴͎̱͔̤̃ǫ̷͌̀͂͂ͅm̸̮̠̾ȅ̶̟̻̺ ̴̨̻͖͈͝o̴̧̝̹͊̊ư̵̤̑͠t̶̡̥̙͈̍̕ ̶͇̲̝̈́̈̽a̵̱͋̊̐͝n̵̺̻̄͝d̶͓͇͛ ̸͚̈́̈́͌p̶̺͗̿̌l̸͉̹͖̣͝ă̶͇̼̞ͅy̴͉̙̺̌̀̚ ̶̮͇͍̎̔͊̿Ṛ̸̅͠í̵̢̥k̸̳̥̓a̴̫̩̠̐ ̸̜̙̌̅̊́c̴̩͓̎͗̾̒h̷̤̭̩̊ä̴̰́̽n̴̗̽̀͜,̶̼̙͆ ̵̨̖͕̉̎̂́İ̵̳͔̪̬̏͘ ̷̡̬̈́͝ͅj̷̛͓̤̩͒̃u̵͚͘s̶͇̙͎̅̊̚̕ţ̸̛̀̿͂ ̸̧̭̝̩͑̚͝w̶̨̤̼̍̽a̴͔̔̍̓́n̵͎͛̔t̵̲̖͕̒͝ ̵̥̄͝t̶̪̊o̶̱̠̥̿̓̄ ̶̞͕̥̔̄̓p̷̥̎ḷ̷̛̙͘͝a̸̗̠̤̽̏̔̈́ẏ̷̤̲̈́̏̓͜ ̴͇͎͆͜h̴̼̲̩̬́̓̾͝i̴͕͛̅̅ḋ̸̼̺̞̫͝e̸̱̩̳͍͒͂̌̏ ̴̦̏a̴̲̙̼̾n̷̩͙͉̈͝͝ͅd̵̠͓̄͒͛̈́ ̶͙̒̐s̶̭̄̈͘͠e̵͕̤̜̜̓̍̕ë̶̛̻̮̘͜k̵͉̺̥̝̂̊͋̀ ̶̭͓̄w̷̭̜͉̔̃̌̄ḭ̷͎̳͚̈́t̸͇̅͊͒̆ḩ̶̝͇̘͛̈́͌ ̶͖̀ÿ̴̯̻́̿̽o̸̝͙̞̜͗́u̵̲̥̼̠̕.̷̡̺͉̫̃̓̇͝" Monika said as she tilted her head to the side as her skin became discolored, she held Yuri's knife tightly in her hand as she checked around each room. /p  
p data-p-id="909a0d49c8445ee5adf8acf240f098c3"Hanyu flew into the basement, and went into room eight. She saw Rika sitting on the bed looking down at her hands, she then saw Rika look up to her soon after. "Rika, I found you. Thank goodness you're not found."/p  
p data-p-id="a5239b77ccd1b25100fe2f5c19c82a57"Rika stood up as she looked at her friend. "Hanyu what's going on?"/p  
p data-p-id="ea4faf5d8f618d553d1f31422f80e6a5""Monika's gone corrupt." Hanyu explained. "She's the one who's been killing everyone, she hacked into their files and changed how they were...You, me, and Rena are the only ones who haven't been hacked into. I tried to stop Monika but she's protected by a barrier of sorts..."/p  
p data-p-id="4f6bb71b1d6994f558c13ab144f14b0a"Rika looked down again as she then looked up at Hanyu. "Then let me go kill that SOB."/p  
p data-p-id="8dd0601d6f07cf41c0fc42070250bbf2"Hanyu's eyes widen as she nodded. "I'll go find Rena then. Monika's up stairs looking for you Rika, don't fall for any traps she may have for you."/p  
p data-p-id="fc9ed5c0aad66a140f7531bf74fca0fe"Rika nodded as she grabbed Rena's old cleaver from the draw in room eight. It was a little rusty, and worn out, but it was still sharp enough to kill Monika, she then went to the door and walked out. Hanyu left the room as well as she went to look for Rena, Rika went up the stairs as she looked for the club president./p  
p data-p-id="41d103704ee1cdbd08cf2be312c7daf7"Rena had just arrived back as she felt the atmosphere was different, Hanyu came outside as she saw Rena. She hurried over to her as she made herself whole so Rena could see her. "Rena, we have a problem, Monika's gone corrupt, she killed everyone. Expect us and Rika...Rika's gone to confront her and kill her."/p  
p data-p-id="db28fa489cac97d25bf516fb9441d948"Rena's eyes were different as she looked at the demon. "Where?"/p  
p data-p-id="90a82f772587b8d5f7171ddbd1fe3598"Hanyu backed up a bit. "Up the stairs, she's looking for Rika."/p  
p data-p-id="9da510d934ed2d3b68eb7fdaaa8e1934"Rena walked away and into the inn as Hanyu remained outside, she knew that this world wasn't the right world for her and Rika to stay in. She then vanished into a empty void of different worlds that were unchanged by this event. "I need to wait for Rika now, if she dies here we can go to a new world.."/p  
p data-p-id="19e8655862f901c7e4f51034d7b01c36"Rika looked everywhere for Monika as she saw a trail of blood on the floor, she soon followed it as she then came to a room that was cracked opened. She peered inside as she saw Monika standing there looking down at Maria's body, she then turned her head and grins widely. "F̶͕̖̱̃̒̐̽ͅo̶͙̥̼͒u̵̦͍̅̊̆̿͜ņ̶̞̹͍̉̆͝d̸͉̭̏̍̕̕ ̸̫̠̦̼͛̃y̵̽͒̓ͅó̵͔͎̦͛ṷ̴̂̑.̸̯̖͔͖̔.̷̧̜̌.̶̟̿̅̐͝R̴̡̻̾̈́͑̊i̵̮͐k̵̗̭̆ả̷̳̼́̍̃ ̴͕̋̅c̶̟̦̓͝h̶̫̟̱̅̀á̸͍̦͖n̸͙͖̮̕.̷̹́̈́͠ͅ"/p  
p data-p-id="c2bdde8e5333f38736867191baad96a2"Rika bashed the door down as she held the cleaver. "It's time to end this Monika!"/p  
p data-p-id="85f9527c0914f0b16f3ae91e8ee2160c"Monika laughed as she looked at her. "I̷̡̟͈̎ẗ̷̬̮̍̈́̈́ ̶͎͉̟͙̌͗͋ḯ̷͎̜ś̸͙̱̿̄̚ ̵̙͎̐t̷̪̆̌͌i̵̜̅̇͗͘m̶̘̬̗̳̀̔̀ȅ̶̮͕̀͊ ̴͚̞͋͒͊̐t̵̨̙̭͛͝ơ̷̺̭̪̬ ̷̧͕͎̟̋̓̃͐e̴͔̓͛͊ǹ̵̨̨̖͚̀̈́͘d̴̛͚̫̙,̸̧̛̝̪̝̍̏ ̵͍̣̯̀̚t̸̝̦̞́͊́̒h̵̟̞͒̅e̶̺͊ ̶͇́̐ẹ̵̜͖̪̅n̵̲͎̰͝ḑ̸̠̘̏ ̸̯̊͋̚͝f̶̘̝̠͓̃͑̓͝ơ̶͔͊̔ȓ̶̬̦̈́ ̵̲̘̪̪̈̋̈̕y̸̨̐͝o̶̦̗͒̈́͂͝ů̶̙̟̘̤ ̴̒̆̔͌ͅR̷̡͕̺̆̇͌i̷̡͖͕̔̈͒̚͜ḳ̴͖͛̋̄a̸̦̓̄!̵̜̣̯͚͒"/p  
p data-p-id="c148ead9462edd36dfd2da113859f8f2"The two clashed at one another as The cleaver was clearly bigger then the knife, Rena arrived in the lobby as she saw the massacre that Monika caused, she shoved the chair aside and reached under the desk but couldn't find her cleaver, she looked around for it as she saw it shine in the distance. She hurried over to it but stopped as she saw where it was wedged into./p  
p data-p-id="9f620dadf9b39fa07f9deb63e6670a00""No...no" Rena said as she fell to her knees. "RUBY!" Rena held the huntress in her arms as she cradled her gently. "Why...why did she do this?" Rena's hands were covered in Ruby's blood as she gripped the handle of her cleaver and slowly pulled it out. "I will make her pay dearly!"/p  
p data-p-id="39f7e3f1b4c1f4e80a87707e190a01af"Rena leaned down and kissed Ruby's forehead as she closed her eyes, she took her bloody hand and wiped it over her own face like black paint. She lowered the huntress down as she started to head up the stairs, Rena was furious now, not only did Monika kill all of her friends. She had Ruby be on the target list, she couldn't forgive Monika for that, not one bit./p  
p data-p-id="bd6ced1a75cc58b173e84bd0ceb1c048"The sound of metal clashing together could be heard down the hall as Rena rushed off, she looked left and right seeing the other corpses of her friends, she soon stopped as she was at the room. Her eyes widen as she saw Maria's body, Monika noticed Rena as she cut Rika's arm./p  
p data-p-id="3313b10d6a88604c53743c3c85b8a99d""W̴̜̿e̷̼͒ľ̸͚l̷̲̎ ̶̭̽w̵̖̆e̸̗̓l̶̼̓l̷̼̒,̶̳͒ ̵̠̌ị̸̿f̸̥͆ ̷̮̓i̸̥̊t̵̡͐ ̶̗̔i̵̤͘s̴̖͝n̸̜͠'̵̟͘t̵̳̓ ̴̪̂R̵͖̈é̴̞n̵͐ͅa̶͈͋ ̴̨̅R̸͖̎y̵̢̅ü̸̜ű̶̺g̵̹̅ú̸̧.̶̩̉ ̵̡̔I̵̫͋ ̴̥̚t̸͓̽h̵͉͐i̸̐͜n̸̛͉k̷̃ͅ ̷͉̾a̴̯͗f̷̪̌ṯ̷͗e̶̞͛ř̵͈ ̶͙̏I̶͓͆ ̶̳̀ķ̸̓i̸̝͠l̷̡̐ļ̷̛ ̷̡̓R̴̦̅i̶̙̅ḱ̸̭á̴̧,̵͎͌ ̴̖̽y̷͎̕o̵͚̕ů̴̻'̷̙̈́r̵̢͋e̸̛̤ ̸̡̉n̷̹̈ë̶͜x̵̻̊t̷͍͘ ̴̥͆i̵̡͗n̸͇̚ ̶͎̎ĺ̸͈ï̸̜n̶̰̕e̷͇̋ ̶̟͒R̶̰̄e̸͕̊n̸̲̈a̸̠̋.̷̝͛ ̸͕̽A̷̜͝n̶̫͝d̷̦̐ ̵̥̀a̴̦͋f̷͇͐ẗ̶͓́e̸̢͘r̸̹̂ ̷͉̂a̷̗̚ḻ̶̔ĺ̵̢ ̴͔̓ǫ̵̌f̴̥̾ ̶̥͠y̶͍̆o̴̲̓u̸̜̓ ̵̭̂â̵͜ȓ̸͈e̶̲͘ ̸͓̀d̶̛̝ȇ̸̟a̶͓̓d̸̚͜,̷̡̐ ̴͕͆i̵̳͒t̷͉̃'̷̙̋l̵̹̑l̷̓͜ ̴̪̂j̸̃ͅù̶͜s̸͖̆t̴̮̆ ̵̨̕b̵̜̊ë̶̢ ̴̖̃ṃ̵̀e̷͙̔.̵̪̏ ̸̦͝J̵̜͐u̵̪͑s̸̎͜t̴͖͋ ̸̱̋M̸͍͘o̸̢̅n̴̡̛i̷̊ͅk̶̭̓a̵̡͠!̵̨̛" Monika said with a soulless look in her eyes and a devilish smile./p  
p data-p-id="f54649b46f8e63fcf542e508a830d3d9""I'll kill you!" Rena yelled as she charged in to help Rika. /p  
p data-p-id="a63ed4410316dcd5c88938db4308c5af"Monika clashed with the two as the knife cut deep into Rena's arm as the club president grinned more, she then kicked Rika back as she went to proceed to slice the knife into Rika's body. Rena tackled Monika pinning her to the ground as she started punching her face, Rika got up as she grabbed the cleaver and walked over. "Move Rena."/p  
p data-p-id="d22b2c51f4a2e02d1a1131439f30374b"Rena moved out of the way as Rika pinned Monika down next, she swung her arm back and down at a fast motion, but before she could cut Monika. The knife met with her as the cleaver was over Monika's head, this caused Rika to drop the cleaver onto her head, both her and Rika stopped moving. Rena witnessed one of her other friends die right before her, she snapped as she lifted Monika's motionless body up. /p  
p data-p-id="2ed19558df969b5fa2d6d83076b3370e""Rika, wake up." Hanyu said. "Rika."/p  
p data-p-id="bd063c843e8fa0ab8f1227de5a61fd34""Ni?" Rika asked as she opened her eyes. "Hanyu, I failed, I failed to stop her, just like how I failed those other times."/p  
p data-p-id="fcb562d6c3668ce95540779c7821bc8f""Rika listen, this world is corrupt now, Monika is dead. But she won in the end...Rena suffered from blood loss, and since everyone was dead, Takano wasn't able to help patch her up. Rika, there's more worlds that haven't gotten corrupted yet, we can change fate."/p  
p data-p-id="29a5adf9acc3bff6e73c65e8eec5be55"Rika looked at Rena of the world she was previously in, she watched Rena die from blood loss as she closed her eyes. "Okay Hanyu, let's go to the next world together."/p  
p data-p-id="86228871bde4d367197f0450a605875b"Hanyu smiled and nodded. "Alright Rika, lets change fate for this new world together."/p  
p data-p-id="f68619a992f25457967e5a9ccac6adca"Rika awoken in the new world, she sat up in bed as she looked around. "Hanyu?"/p  
p data-p-id="40d21e824d9aa3b7e59de239f976b8cf"Hanyu popped up next to her. "Yes Rika?"/p  
p data-p-id="52c30de8d3954a769f5b6cc9f328f0c0""Where is everyone right now?" Rika asked./p  
p data-p-id="b9288c37e997e3c8ab8e438d1587d445"Hanyu thinks for a moment making herself whole. "Let's go look around Rika."/p  
p data-p-id="29aa2958302cea01690c104e96bf3f60"Rika nodded as her and Hanyu looked around the room, the bathroom wasn't over flooded with water, and Satoko wasn't in the tub. Rika sighed of relief as she heard a knock at the door, she walked over to it and opened the door up. "Ni?"/p  
p data-p-id="a9b448180f0e3e1dee9f99d8d4cc40c5""Oh Rika, you're awake goodie." Ruby said with a smile. "Rena and Maria wanted me to find out from you if you and the others wanted to come to my workplace for free ice cream?"/p  
p data-p-id="023d61a6132bd2d09539e5d746fe28f0""Oh? Sounds good, what about Hanyu?" Rika asked./p  
p data-p-id="44416c63f5afd597bb378bbfbab1b7a3"Hanyu shyly waved to Ruby. Ruby giggled and nodded her head to having Hanyu come along, Rika and Hanyu had gotten ready as they left the room. Once they did, Rika stopped half way in the lobby as she glanced over at the literature club, she saw Monika peering out of the room looking at her dead in the eyes. Monika opened her mouth and began to speak just only for Rika to hear. "strongJ̸͈̗̦̯͑̀͌̓̕͜U̸̪̲̲͘ͅS̵̬̲͖͖̱͔̀͑͗̈́̍͆T̵̟̘̯͑̈̈́̑͘ ̷͉̗͕͊͌͑̉̑͜͠M̶̱̤͒ͅO̸̦͋͐̊̑̎̌N̸̡͔̩͕̅̽̂͋̾Ḭ̸͂̉ͅK̸̜̪̀A̸̙̓͌͋͗!̷̡̄͂̔̈́͘/strong"/p 


	16. Confession

p data-p-id="ad177f2bf0e4b1ebe3162da8017640e6"With Rika and Hanyu going to a new world that was the same as the old one they were at, there was no chaos going on at the time being for the new world. Which was great for them, but Ruby felt a little red in the face as she looked at Rena every now and then./p  
p data-p-id="ab4852d95ae5398d4e9fec13390c2ac4"Maria tugged at Ruby's cape for a while trying to get her attention. "UUU...Ruby pay attention to me."/p  
p data-p-id="8ec92982c4a2f6af735a8bc5f9cfed8a"Ruby placed down a book she had and looked at her. "Yes I see you now Maria, what is it?"/p  
p data-p-id="50536e63b571ca9816b1f73d668174c4"Maria smiled as she pointed out the window. "Rainbow, see it Ruby?"/p  
p data-p-id="2c3b1123701075849f05ea9ce6a4f16e"Ruby nodded her head. "I do."/p  
p data-p-id="f603ab6eaa0b5594f3c02b396f17cab2"Rena skipped through the front doors of the inn as joyfully as always. She held a few bags of groceries as she approached the front desk. "HAUUUU~! I see you two are getting along."/p  
p data-p-id="7fe4b2d176940c495184c33a0b683508"Ruby looked at Rena and quickly looked away blushing. "E-Ehehehe, y-yeah.."/p  
p data-p-id="2e671d2749052be05ccd07246b49faaf"Maria puffed her cheeks as she pouted. "UUU...Ruby is embarrassed."/p  
p data-p-id="435a77d1d211e31c16e5ffe2286927d6"Rena sat her bags down and pulled the two int a large embrace. "Hauuu~ Look at you two, I just wanna take you two home!"/p  
p data-p-id="4c2f8bd29105a23ce3a3ba951c49a38f"Ruby blushed harder as her face was red as her cape. "R-Really? W-Why?"/p  
p data-p-id="347f55b986d48b699a6eda896cd78b4e"Maria giggled a little as she wiggled her way out of Rena's grasp. "UUU! I'll leave you two alone for now."/p  
p data-p-id="e4908ecfc23d5ce5d23569d93c95bba8"Rena gasped pulling away from Ruby and hurried after her little sister. She caught her in not time. Rena picked her up and put her over her shoulders. "Sooooo, what's up?"/p  
p data-p-id="1cc7e4783ed0b971edcf7b9b71cd27f3""U-Uh, n-not much." Ruby said blushing more. /p  
p data-p-id="c0971f956393e14f6b22400de4a72890"Maria kicked and wiggled trying to get free from her big sister. "Ruby needs to tell you something important."/p  
p data-p-id="f6552dde5d7d0669ae39860a47d10f93"Ruby gulped as Maria said that to her, as she started getting frigidity and twiddling her thumbs around. "Ehehehe..."/p  
p data-p-id="6103cfaa028cc38d3eb7ef59b6114375"Rena slowly sat Maria down, she knew it had to be something serious, from the way Maria spoke. /p  
p data-p-id="8014154e4821d37e61b6297d0e8650eb"Rena then walked over to Ruby. "Alright, what is it Ruby?"/p  
p data-p-id="39a2c47e5078fdc756b01aaaaf5afec2"Ruby twiddled her thumbs still. "I...I uh..."/p  
p data-p-id="1640c3d44e79d2b42ae7795896bbf423"Shion poked her head out from the library giving her a thumbs up. "You can do it."/p  
p data-p-id="ea19f2ee4e4173ccf682e4fe1ec91d18"Ruby looked at Rena and stopped twiddling her thumbs and cleared her throat. "Rena Ryuugu...I love you, and I want to help you, and be with you. You've done so much for all of us Rena, I think it's time you got a partner who can help you out. And cheer you up as well."/p  
p data-p-id="3b9ea40bf083df284a5e265e076656b0"Shion smiled as she looked over at Rena to see her reaction, Maria did the same as well wondering what would happen./p  
p data-p-id="6ec9050ebba0e8ab5bf88725dd18bfc9"Rena placed her hand on her mouth in awe...it wasn't long till Rena began to shed tears. She pulled Ruby into a caring embrace before out right sobbing. "I...I love y-you too...!"/p  
p data-p-id="102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="b234bce014d26ce87c53a918a375175a"strong-Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Rena tackling Chibi Ruby-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8ff2815e7f9ccd9610b61f9c4d76594b"Maria was happy from hearing what she heard, Shion was sitting next to Rena and Ruby after coming out of the library as she rubbed their backs./p  
p data-p-id="681742d2de638b0a81b10d6ec25fb4f1""You two will be just fine...but don't try to go over board okay?" Shion asked. /p  
p data-p-id="d1b7337d96871a249c885182c200614d"Ruby nodded her head as she cried a little as well, she wiped her tears as she smiled happily. "Ice cream and sweets are on the house!"/p  
p data-p-id="aafee4f16f74ffb472e79117178fc880""UUU!" Maria said with a smile./p  
p data-p-id="452e56c15fcfd57b8cdf05b8b3eea013"Rika poked her head from the stair way as Hanyu sat next to her. "Look Hanyu, in this world. Ruby confesses her love for Rena."/p  
p data-p-id="f08026ae40905460367913016ceb1e11"Hanyu nods. "Yes, in the old world, they never did. That's what makes this one so pure of joy and happiness."/p  
p data-p-id="224aef105832593ac1f5da775cfd53c8"Rika smiled as she stood up. "Come Hanyu, I feel that our mission here isn't done just yet."/p  
p data-p-id="7f2ab4e3221b8a450355083ba5ad216e"Hanyu looked at her as she tilts her head. "What do you mean Rika?"/p  
p data-p-id="ef5494e357aa61d8faf4b5e191bb4221"Rika started walking as she looked back at her. "Ruby did say ice cream and sweets are on the house silly."/p  
p data-p-id="2aef9b3943153f8df105f7107972fe35"Hanyu smiled. "Oh right, YAY!"/p  
p data-p-id="d9b65f024d5f1f63d13d53f442d214e1"The two headed down to the lobby as Mion and Keiichi noticed what was going on, but were behind on what was said. Yang was sitting in the dining room helping Shion fix some ice cream bowls and slices of cake for everyone, Maria tugged on Mion's jacket sleeve. "UUU, Mion I can tell you what happened."/p  
p data-p-id="fa36262277f0dd7373b48b2f77889c9e"Mion looked at her as she knelt down. "Go on."/p  
p data-p-id="8cf101013af348f376c9144de9103dc2"Maria whispered into her ear. "Ruby and Rena are in love, Ruby confessed to her."/p  
p data-p-id="0f024ec498130fead7016dfb99b9c8e9"Mion's face lit up as she smiled, she stood up and started shaking Keiichi. "Ahh! They did it!"/p  
p data-p-id="f7645b9c6729d85171a594b2afa93096""D-Did what?" Keiichi asked being shaken still by his girlfriend./p  
p data-p-id="3de5e3b1d9fdfd93ab264705702c96fc""Ruby confessed to Rena." Mion said. /p  
p data-p-id="43b252f86690bbede5c646656ac37f8b"Keiichi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Ahahah, ah right.."/p  
p data-p-id="827fb44aaae429b22d0e84d61f61b957"There was a knock at the inn door as Ruby and Yang's teammates walked in as they were confused on what happened. Ruby let go of Rena as she ran over to the two girls hugging them tightly. "Blake, Weiss you're here!"/p  
p data-p-id="21b0bc52cc1754c24f7148e617c7f9ba""R-Ruby." Weiss said. "Too tight."/p  
p data-p-id="e4fafd70941dc9a95866202e990f3fde""Oops sorry." Ruby said with a giggle. "I'm glad you two could make it."/p  
p data-p-id="d4d973f3d2579897cca00d236676b537""Despite the directions." Blake said. "What happened?"/p  
p data-p-id="41fad4bf8ec98875c006e6ef3c31e874""Ruby is in love." Yang said handing the two a plate of ice cream and cake./p  
p data-p-id="9e7b88277b45aab76084b48e04ce4bd4""Seriously?" Weiss asked. "With who?"/p  
p data-p-id="9f589050753a034992aa0772a1a35d9b"Ruby pointed to the front desk as she was pointing to Rena who was hiding her blush with her hat. "Her, Rena Ryuugu, I'm going to be the one taking her home with me instead~ ehehehe."/p  
p data-p-id="d1b404861087430b54bfa08c61df317b""...Wait what?" Weiss asked. "Uh...Yang is that...?"/p  
p data-p-id="4524e5c65581798d2dee862b7ed8f2f1"Yang wasn't paying attention as she had her arms wrapped around Shion and boops her nose putting chocolate frosting on it. Weiss was speechless at this, she didn't know what to say or do. Blake sighed as she looked at her former team leader./p  
p data-p-id="daa976b73cc245f01dcaeaefec7cb9c4""So, where's our rooms?" Blake asked./p  
p data-p-id="9918e846f9dbf7f3ac2d9f3e679b691e""What right now?" Ruby asked. "Enjoy the cake and ice cream first Blake."/p  
p data-p-id="5487afde98e420205267db118f29129e"Maria came running over to Ruby and hugs her leg. "UUU! I'm happy you can be part of the family now Ruby! You can babysit me too."/p  
p data-p-id="ff0c44afe75962670ab897117da1624f"Ruby giggled and patted Maria's head. "Is that what Rena said? Then I can make sure you don't get out of hand then Maria."/p  
p data-p-id="304df78c552805a00b02cc4c5adf39a4"Rena looked over seeing Ruby pat Maria's head and smile, she made the right pick on who to trust. Maria looked over to Rena and waved as Ruby picked her up, Weiss just sighed not understanding what was going on. But she sat down and ate what she had, Rika and Hanyu took some plates up to Satoko and the others while Sayori dashed out of the club room and got some for herself and the other club members./p 


	17. Christmas celebration (2019)

p data-p-id="3e61f23255ae56e264378d497491605f"After Ruby had confessed her love for Rena, Weiss and Blake had shown up at the inn surprised to see what was going on, and it was a few days before Christmas as well./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="0b802bf15a60198eb4b9842f8608e635"Christmas Eve, Rena and Ruby were decorating the inn for Christmas. Yang, Shion and the others were also helping./p  
p data-p-id="a44c9da3b6bf457f9c509926bcf5be75"Yuri and Sayori were setting up the Christmas tree in the lobby. It was a big tree, luckily Vamp was around to help them. Natsuki made Christmas cookies as she had set them out to cool down, Zero Two had also helped as she made the outside of the inn decorative./p  
p data-p-id="5c0f89fc6951583e37fac4d0fbe1ccba"Keiichi looked around amazed. "Whoa, look at that...isn't it beautiful?"/p  
p data-p-id="1fc2a9ceb9d371c2d1b7bb12a4366b71"Mion nodded her head in agreement. "Mmhm, and guess what Kei Chan?"/p  
p data-p-id="ffcb1e3181a1f9fb66dad04609be0a36"Keiichi looked at her cocking an eyebrow. "What?"/p  
p data-p-id="24f32bd2077401b7a835122421b2a573"Mion turned around as she snickered. "Close your eyes Kei Chan."/p  
p data-p-id="752fdc5d25a84c604c10092d683d187a"Keiichi shrugs and closes his eyes. Mion smiled as she stripped out of her current clothing as she had a Santa dress under it, she grabbed her Santa hat and put it on her head. Rika came over and helped her with the boots and gloves, after that was done Rika ran off to help the others with decorations./p  
p data-p-id="61f397948220173fdb86b04306d0f2c1""Okay Keiichi." Mion said. "You can open your eyes now." She then turned around and blushed a little hoping what she had on was worth the money she had used to buy it./p  
p data-p-id="6be0b000fc3592ef6645a9c3fb15461c"Keiichi opened his eyes seeing Mion in her Christmas outfit, he was speechless but had a small nose bleed as he just stares at her. "I-I...uh."/p  
p data-p-id="f2e5c6f42ec6f4fd7091495d27bb68c9"Mion noticed as she blushed more. "W-Well what do you think? I bought this the other day."/p  
p data-p-id="8d16b8aff2afabd4a946d6ef2f022d7a"Keiichi wipes his nose and smiled. "It looks great Mion, you look lovely."/p  
p data-p-id="a8c90d10ee461d7c1282ff86a1a8f463"Mion smiled as she kissed him, there was a mistletoe above the two. As for who put it there, that was unknown, Rena looked over at the two and smiled as she walked over to Maria as she was helping Ruby with ribbons. "HAUU~ So cute, look at the ribbons. Ruby where are you going to put all of them at?"/p  
p data-p-id="6d2ab3e9c1e5502a6c0ab471b5a1a63e"Ruby looked up at her as she showed a small map. "I had this made, Connor made it for me. Each red mark is where the ribbons will go at, but Maria said that Beatrice could help us decorate. Bu I haven't see the golden witch around."/p  
p data-p-id="81e63b63216cdef02fca595480bd50be""UUU, she'll be here Ruby. Beatrice is busy with Battler at the moment." Maria said./p  
p data-p-id="102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="19985257d41a2cb588d28848d5293c93"strong-Timeskip of Chibi Beatrice and Chibi Battler playing chess-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="3a17339ca26e0fb791361dbd89c53e4e"Beatrice arrived to the inn as she looked at how much was done, she noticed the ribbons as she picked them up and used her powers to place them up to where the map had shown for them to be at./p  
p data-p-id="030bb8a499f727fc702e27f8c88f339a""That's done." Beatrice said. "What else is there to do?"/p  
p data-p-id="a5566701c1d49180051096b39346ac30""Garland is next Lady Beatrice." Rika said as she walked up next to her. /p  
p data-p-id="29e08a7bf20a61667d4a0fd5c6aead70""Ara ara." Beatrice said. "If it isn't Rika Furude, I do say...you look a lot like Bernkastel."/p  
p data-p-id="236cd910f69d5ae60088f0a6fc50f4c9""Ni?" Rika asked. "Ah yes...we do look the same." She then looked down as the tone of her voice changed. "But to be honest, we are the same Lady Beatrice."/p  
p data-p-id="9a7eeab31412d65c1153a1c8988e681a"Beatrice looked at her still. "I see, so the Christmas garland is the only thing that needs to be placed up?"/p  
p data-p-id="e552009019b1a533d57fe46850ed21fa"Rika nodded her head. "Yes, after that's done everything will be ready for Christmas day."/p  
p data-p-id="4b1955398e3201f72d7f00f68b82e320"Beatrice helped Rika place the garland up around the inside of the inn. Once that was done, Beatrice took her leave as Rika walked off to the dining room. Satoko and the others were in the back making a Christmas cake and fruit cake, Sayori walked in as she smelt the air smelling to food. "Mm, it smells good."/p  
p data-p-id="b3a5ab24160b4c95b9f70ff7448fd7d6""Keep you hungry self away from this." Satoko said looking at her. "This is for tomorrow's dinner, but we are going to have a movie night however."/p  
p data-p-id="805e8368ce532f39e7b1d72b76f3b6a7""Awesome." Sayori said. "What kind?"/p  
p data-p-id="40f77ae2cffce8fbdab70529eff6807a""Christmas movies." Shion said as she was covered in baking flower from head to toe. "First one we'll watch is the classic, Grinch."/p  
p data-p-id="3dd632c31693d2fd56ab0549f9e50cce""Ooo, I haven't seen that in ages." Sayori said jumping up and down. "By the way Shion, where's Yang and the others?"/p  
p data-p-id="fa97a7e76f0b693b08d3a2798c95b8cd"Shion thinks for a moment. "Oh I know, they went out with Rena and my twin to the mall. Their going to buy gifts for us all."/p  
p data-p-id="33022d4d906a16916160164cabb6c975""Despite not asking what we wanted?" Sayori asked./p  
p data-p-id="547470a5df89e45f5f433aa750603fd8""Where's the fun in asking if we'd already know?" Rika asked./p  
p data-p-id="15200a368149c154d8da597ba80c277b"At the mall Rena, Ruby, Mion, Yang and Revy walked around the different stores seeing what they could find for everyone at the inn. Revy stopped at clothing store as she examined the different outfits, she wasn't to sure what would be okay to get for Rock and the rest of the lagoon./p  
p data-p-id="8e65fe70ebfb2afd729d5698ce31543b""Fuck..." Revy said. "What would be good?"/p  
p data-p-id="8d2e56e6e211dfc0cc1a8464295da89a"Ruby looked at Revy as she looked inside the store. "Hmm, well why not some Christmas sweaters for the guys? Also why do you curse almost every day?"/p  
p data-p-id="dca3ddf23358db343728d57ae5f7bd3f"Revy sighed as she picked up three sweaters. "These are ugly ones, go figure. Also to answer your question, I can do whatever I want."/p  
p data-p-id="976934d561681e62ffd13309baea6f98"Ruby didn't say anything else to Revy after that, she then walked off as Rena made sure Ruby was out of sight. She hurried off to another part of the mall and began to buy things left and right./p  
p data-p-id="df9c7429a889814c52bf885b477079c9"Ruby stopped by a toy store as she walked inside looking around, she found a giant stuffed teddy bear and smiled. "Rena would love this...I hope, now what to get for Maria?"/p  
p data-p-id="e724ed28ea1ab42c8cd56b7163b40970"A store clerk came over to Ruby as they looked at her. "May I help you?"/p  
p data-p-id="146febdf6fb21f24cefcbb10163871cc"Ruby looked at them. "Yeah, um I'm looking for something a nine year old girl would like. She's my friends little sister, but I'm not sure what would be good."/p  
p data-p-id="bf45477bbc3000ad78b64fb8272bd8f7"The store clerk smiled as they walked around the store to help Ruby find something for Maria, Ruby saw different stuff but didn't think Maria would be interested in any of them. She then remembered something, she looked at the store clerk. "Do you have anything witch related? Like the legends of the golden witch Beatrice. Anything similar to that?"/p  
p data-p-id="e5657b8ae307e9837e42b6bad64866bf"The clerk looked at her and thinks for a moment. "Hmm, as a matter of fact..." They went to the storage room of the store and looked through the boxes. "Ah, here we go." They then came back to where Ruby was at and showed her an entire witch costume set with a staff and a little golden crown. /p  
p data-p-id="cf6913a2fb91c5edfcff5ba3ce100971"Ruby smiled brightly as she nodded. "She'll love this, so I'll buy this and that giant teddy."/p  
p data-p-id="5cf72ab8e81ce62ee4b49e0c6909e69c"The clerk nodded as they helped ruby with the check out part. Once that was done, Ruby had to decide how to get the teddy bear back to the inn without Rena seeing it. Mion was looking for stuff to buy as well, Yang on the other hand had a few ideas what Shion would like as she bought what she could for Shion and the others. She noticed Ruby walking out of the toy store and walked over to her. "Yo, need some help?"/p  
p data-p-id="84a41d6e5b8aa63fc05374e655165e5e"Ruby nodded her head as she had Yang help her take the stuff she bought back to the inn, Rena and the other two had also bought what they could for everyone and headed back shortly after. Ruby had started to wrap the stuff up as she had a big box for the teddy bear. Once that was done, Ruby hid them under the tree in the lobby, Zero Two walked in seeing how much gifts were under the tree as she walked over to Ruby./p  
p data-p-id="6d9db0c5eae070903ef44ace8ad328f6""So, I know this is a odd question, but do you think Santa will come? I mean I was told about him and all." Zero Two said./p  
p data-p-id="3a9bd859f6677b7d38794b20fa04d04a"Ruby nodded with a smile. "Yes, he'll come tonight and put gifts under the tree for everyone who's been good, while the bad ones get coal in their stockings."/p  
p data-p-id="2c31b0012a3c72e8e61ac9717891b0bf""Interesting." Zero Two said. "I must learn more..."/p  
p data-p-id="760d518aed302230eae3c7a65c79b20c"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="b96cb46731f9192a5c58ade2a31e331d"strong-Timeskip of Chibi Sayori nibbling on some big cookies-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="48f666993c83108b709fd51b3be4545c"It was evening, as Vamp had set up a big enough TV for the Christmas movie to be played on. Satoko and Maria had passed out different types of food and drinks for a small Christmas party. Rena had the hot chocolate set out as well./p  
p data-p-id="0759ee92eab0bb0dae960a8c5a7bfee6""Okay everyone, lets watch some movies and enjoy this party before we hit the hay." Takano said. "And remember, you all better be sleeping because Santa knows when you're awake."/p  
p data-p-id="e25b967ee66aa2d8663dfdeb95ab8dc0""Got it." Satoko said./p  
p data-p-id="f9433819c197ea5e38bbc30dd391610b""UUU!" Maria said happily as she got to sit next to Rena and Ruby. "Party!"/p  
p data-p-id="45fae58e7dddd66c0e7cfba941f7bcf3""Starting the movie." Connor said as he began to play the movie./p  
p data-p-id="47e3c399245eccd5e9bc363c01609cad"Everyone sat in the lobby watching the movie as they chatted a few times and ate what they had, Ruby burned her mouth and tongue on the hot coco as Rena giggled a little bit at her for it. Time passed on as Maria fell asleep snoring lightly, Rena decided to call it a night as she picked her little sister up and took her to their room. Ruby looked up at the Christmas lights as the inn lit up, once the movies were over with. Everyone cleaned up and headed off to bed./p  
p data-p-id="f9925ac09303b0da47ef689425962261"Once everyone was sound asleep, time passed on slowly was the sound of a sleigh and reindeer hooves could be heard on the roof of the inn. This sound woke a curious Maria and Sayori up, the two slowly sneaked out of bed and down the stairs to the lobby, they both stopped and peeked their heads to see if they could see anything./p  
p data-p-id="36d486617e61db81d3f4f232bab90a63"Sure enough there he stood, good old Saint Nick himself. Kris Kringle, Santa Claus. He was standing by the tree unloading gifts as he had some of the cookies Natsuki made and some milk gone within a blink of an eye. Once he was done unloading he wiggled his nose and poofed out of the lobby. Sayori and Maria smiled as they then went back to their rooms not wanting to wake anyone up, but once they both had gotten back to their own rooms. Rena was wide awake waiting for Maria while Natsuki and the other two waited on Sayori./p  
p data-p-id="3a4a190a3dc595976738f58b7da6df19"Christmas day had came as everyone was wide awake, well almost everyone. Both Maria and Sayori were out like a light, they were fast asleep in the lobby on the couch while the others were passing out gifts. Yuri had set aside the gifts that Sayori had gotten, while Rena did the same for Maria. Once it got to the point of opening the gifts, Connor was the first to open his up./p  
p data-p-id="3a3633f02cb3568aea5d472b85e85e42""Oh, look at that. It's a book on how to help citizens in need, my programming was installed on that already...but it is nice to see it." Connor said as he opened the other gifts he had gotten./p  
p data-p-id="c73970dfb008cda334bfe03ce1343ee9"Rena was next as she had her eyes set on the giant box, she quickly grabbed it as it tumbled over falling on her. "Nooo!" She lifted it up and crawled out from under it. "Now then." She then tore right into it as she stopped to open the box up. "HAUU~! A stuffed teddy bear!" She hugged it tightly as she looked over at Ruby and tackled her. "HAUUU~! Thank you Ruby!"/p  
p data-p-id="3d9aaa0fcfff54cf592e74f8612a2727"Ruby fell over and giggled as she hugged Rena, after everyone had unwrapped their gifts, Maria and Sayori had woken up and opened theirs up, Maria's eyes sparkled as she saw the gift Ruby got her. She quickly put it on and tackled Ruby once again knocking the huntress over, Maria nuzzled her as she smiled happily. "UUU!"/p  
p data-p-id="1b7bac81e2b2629347e1cb65aa4c1d33""Okay everyone, it's time for the Christmas dinner." Weiss said. "Everyone say grace first before we dig in."/p  
p data-p-id="7a59702754b57854d9742a6afa09f5fd""Aye aye." Yang said./p  
p data-p-id="c4d98f1ee5f164c38f6127a2bdaafc3f"Everyone had said grace as Zero Two had began severing the food to everyone, passing out the plates of food. Vamp helped as well as he cut the ham and turkey, the ham was covered in honey barbecue while the turkey was covered in gravy. There was some curry on the side of everyone's plates as Zero Two dipped her food in honey while she poured some over her veggies, Blake sighed as she smiled a little bit. Rena looked at Ruby and nudges her. "RRRUUUBBBYYY~ I have one more gift for you."/p  
p data-p-id="fb9633f918bd1e66725e891f49976c35"Ruby stopped eating as she had food on her face. "Oh?"/p  
p data-p-id="4ebe1c0bfbaf5fd99b3394f8a0e70c64"Rena nodded as she slid her a small box. "Open it."/p  
p data-p-id="56bbfe491c398d84a812a97821a23727"Ruby took the small gift as Maria looked over and watched. Ruby unwrapped it and opened it up as it was a locket that matched the one she had gotten Rena, but in this one she got was a picture of her and Rena on one side and on the other side was a picture of her mother Summer Rose. Ruby cocked an eyebrow up as she looked at her. "Where did you get this...?"/p  
p data-p-id="9bb4f18508746ddb411bdf4b6fd3f336"Rena smiled as she looked back at her. "You don't remember silly? It was the other day when you confessed to me, Mion took the picture. I just had to put it in your locket, sure it's not just a picture of me, but it's both of us, as for your mother...well Yang helped with that."/p  
p data-p-id="abb0ddcac482b5be6e95b9d6efa0e8fb"Ruby smiled a little but closed it up, she tightly hugged Rena and held her close. "Thank you Rena..." She then looked over at her sister. "And thank you Yang..."/p  
p data-p-id="1d76ca3e426c52ae8c67db7780f5715d"Rena smiled again as Yang gave a thumbs up. "Not a problem Ruby."/p  
p data-p-id="d3cf8f138913790e3adec60d2c6fc594"The day was going on nicely, the Christmas spirit filled the air. As two mistletoe were over Yang and Shion's heads and the other over Rena and Ruby's heads. They soon kissed one another as Mion soon grabbed both Shion and Rena shortly after taking them into one of the rooms they soon came back out in their Christmas outfits as they were wearing Santa dresses, hats, boots and gloves. Music started playing as Weiss had it going, Rena waved on everyone to stand up./p  
p data-p-id="107f6c645cd7726e1b27c98ceea761d1""Alright everyone, lets finish this day off with some music and dances!" Rena said. /p  
p data-p-id="b2db78ff0546485e1be3f30f3547831a"Maria smiled as she got up on the table after it was cleared off and started to dance, while Rena, Shion and Mion began to sing with Weiss, everyone else either danced or sang along with the four girls. Takano watched them as she didn't bother to join, Beatrice soon came back with Battler as they both watched as well, the music and dancing went on until it was completely dark out. But they didn't bother taking down any of the Christmas lights as they kept them up, Shion and Yang shared one last kiss as well as Keiichi and Mion did as well. Rena and Ruby had also shared one last kiss as well before everyone called it a night, everyone had gone off to bed, with full bellies and a smile on the days event that went on. Now the only question was, what would tomorrow bring them?/p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="e2133fac883d3ade0b816a4832d00e1b"(This is the only Holiday special chapter I will make, I was going to save this for Christmas Eve to post it but decided to post it early. But, yeah happy holidays and Merry Christmas!)/p  
p data-p-id="e2133fac883d3ade0b816a4832d00e1b"(This was posted in 2019, I'm just now getting to posting it here to FanFiction.)/p 


	18. Blue Snow (Warning ahead)

p data-p-id="be745181f1d9d461586035de6c97baf6"A/N: [This chapter will have a lot of strong language and a lot of sexual dirty jokes, if you do not like the following please do not read this chapter.] /p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="167c4af6de1bfc0165bb80d225c96e93"After a successful Christmas celebration, everyone had went back to their normal routine. The only thing that stayed up in the inn was the Christmas lights. But a new person approached the entrance of the inn./p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="3c4ea96052b28e1850cec3270e483580"Takano was handing some paper work to Rena in the lobby as they were at the front desk, the doors had opened up as a girl in a school uniform and what appeared to be a bracelet and a collar of sorts on walked in looking around./p  
p data-p-id="5e18185453dd8eaa24a3c14da9699bda""Hello, welcome to they Ryuugu inn." Rena said. "And you are?"/p  
p data-p-id="edb48d2a44adfa2ca8f236b2f3c94e57"The girl looked at her and held out a pink cell phone. "My name is Ayame Kajou, and I'm here to thrust into a room."/p  
p data-p-id="6b1bf02ca136526b3ee6d7b692c20231""Thrust?" Rena asked a little uneasy by what was said. "Uh...I can help you with a room, but why did you say that?"/p  
p data-p-id="2a5dcb26504312391a1ed249e87f240d"Takano just looked at Ayame not pleased by her actions of words. /p  
p data-p-id="385a7953f85383ad6173c324237a9ec2""Let me get a room please." Ayame said. "How much will panties and thrusting buy me?"/p  
p data-p-id="b8f17db70411aab77626816e5615bd69"Rena just looked at her as she sighed. "Takano...can you and Revy deal with her?"/p  
p data-p-id="8f0457a300c25cd50c801808f66c96d0""Of course." Takano said grabbing a syringe./p  
p data-p-id="21673e460e01a9c73cbc00e7c45a359c"Right on queue Revy popped up as she looked at Ayame. "Oh? so someone is causing trouble?"/p  
p data-p-id="c0b9cbb3049c98b26a43abce571e8dea""Wait don't tell me... It's her embutt-hole/em you're after?" Ayame asked. "Gotcha."/p  
p data-p-id="5f2570d99bac03225dce1c0d9f13b7f1""Please handle her, I'm not in any mood to deal with her." Rena said as she stood up and walked away from the lobby./p  
p data-p-id="513cfff1b459da00c3e8ebf5b2e2cd9d""Wait what about my room?" Ayame asked./p  
p data-p-id="00e6797b3eb08c0ec0cbdc19d3f8956f""Ara ara, you really need to learn your place Ayame." Takano said./p  
p data-p-id="4c8292f78be4f65a9b7a3feb4c3ed9f4""Yeah what she said." Revy said cracking her knuckles and grinned./p  
p data-p-id="3c55fc19d2732c105874026741b88c1e""Can't we talk about this ladies?" Ayame asked. "I have a lot of porno magazines you both can read."/p  
p data-p-id="00d1ed89853ad0d76dbffaaf9f4b45cb""Like hell we'll let some brat bribe us." Revy said as she grabbed Ayame by the arms./p  
p data-p-id="693e38399bebe404d85a6a74566a3430"Takano smiled as she took the syringe and put the needle into Ayame's neck injected the fluids into her body./p  
p data-p-id="01163ea9a7dcc0741d54eb5a5f4c5f7c""Hey...no far." Ayame said feeling sleepy. "Big d..." She then collapsed before she could finish what she was going to say."/p  
p data-p-id="08d37fb3fb4539fdd7aa9d59a0deb820"Revy and Takano lifted Ayame up and took her to a empty room and placed her down in a chair and tied her up so she wouldn't run. "Now we wait for her to wake up."/p  
p data-p-id="c879adf7acbe0f10d9c6777b5398c391"Ayame woke up soon after. "ick...wait why am I tied up?"/p  
p data-p-id="fd3a0e35fd7705d7b7ac6e6596329b18"Revy was sitting on the table smoking a cigarette as she looked over at Ayame. "About fucking time...though Takano injected the wrong thing in your body."/p  
p data-p-id="9be45c5f3914b1713d000b4ba0ffc243""OOOH~ kinky." Ayame said. /p  
p data-p-id="84301d82f4980eb5c294539a762979e2"Revy blew smoke into her face as she glared at her. "Enough of the sex talk already, now I see why Rena was annoyed the moment you walked in bitch."/p  
p data-p-id="81dfc1cb805dbfa6f47d3a385dd7e2d7""You can't change who I am, so I decided to change the world instead." Ayame said. "But how can I smile in a world where I can't shout 'cunt' at the top of my lungs?"/p  
p data-p-id="a00d73e46f72ed50007568b9a8f02322"Revy cocked an eyebrow up as she looked at her more. "What do you mean?"/p  
p data-p-id="25e4aae4ccbbd99141e5792095c1b566"Ayame smirked."Penis pounding a pussy!" /p  
p data-p-id="0549de276af273fd69a0aa25b856edf2""The fuck you just say you brat?!" Revy asked as she yelled at her pointing her gun at Ayame's face. "I dare you to say that again, my trigger finger is itching."/p  
p data-p-id="9c4b2351e865c3a4eec326c076a19d87""Is it itching or are you itching to be banged by a guy that you can't hold it any longer?" Ayame asked with a snicker./p  
p data-p-id="21769529ed3178750cbdd05181b6eb8b""That does you little bitch." Revy said as she used the butt of her gun and hit Ayame knocking her out. "Takano, you deal with her this time."/p  
p data-p-id="d3905fb941747c42500b59da34edea65"Takano walked in and sighed. "She sounds like a handful."/p  
p data-p-id="93b17aee319a185f66fd3a321ec07f58"Revy walked out of the room and grabbed a cold beer bottle and popped the cap off and started to chugging it. "Damn that's good.."/p  
p data-p-id="102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="570f837aaf3a1748ab3e74e8fff86caa"strong-Timeskip by Chibi Blue Snow running away from Chibi Revy-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="983777b55227ddc1b56be24152a7ec10"Rena was sitting in the lobby once more doing paper work that Takano had given her, she sighed as she heard commotion going on in the other room as she stood up and went over to the door. /p  
p data-p-id="0553f1ec04023c4a04fd62e415e5be8c"The door flew open as Ayame stood there tangled up in rope as she started to jump away from the room with Takano in toe. Rena cocked an eyebrow up watching her jump away, she shrugged as she went back to the paper work. "So much to do, and Ruby can't help me today..she's at work."/p  
p data-p-id="0cbf357fca92e0bb4c0c5fd80c4a124b"Ayame untangled herself as she began running away leaving Takano behind, she then grabbed her bag off the ground and dashed into a closet. She soon changed as she stripped naked, putting on a bed sheet and her own panties on her head turning herself into Blue Snow. ""Cock-a-doodle-pussy!"/p  
p data-p-id="30aecd93b3d7dd5fec6db9fbc4c1637e"Blue Snow opened the door hiding something under her bed sheet outfit as she started running around. "Ohohohoh! Dirty pics for everyone!" She started throwing pictures around and jumped through the air of the inn as she looked down soon standing on the desk Rena was at. "You there, stand and join SOX and help me spread dirty pictures and bring back dirty jokes."/p  
p data-p-id="4e58fbe31be083987d44d2a351bb442c"Rena wasn't amused as she took the butt of her cleaver and used it hitting Blue Snow in the gut, Takano looked at Blue Snow and tackled her. "Enough with this nonsense."/p  
p data-p-id="8c69bfc7fdf827057586f96e0983b4b4""You dare stop Blue Snow?" Blue Snow asked. "I will never stop!"/p  
p data-p-id="3a4aaf2f7e9b3da8df410c362f5cf0ca""Says you." Rena said grabbing Shion's taser and knelt down. "Let's unmask this pervert." Rena reached down to pull the panties off./p  
p data-p-id="e5e908e19663aad1182734f6c4ae013c""No wait, you can't unmask me." Blue Snow said. "I'll...I'll lick your legs if you do."/p  
p data-p-id="b2a47414fa1a5cefc99f648e90d5b229"Rena sighed as she took the taser and switched it on. "One way or another you will be unmasked." She then took Shion's taser and tazed Blue Snow just enough to knock her out once more./p  
p data-p-id="acf505cf7d05ba2c4e57dbfcfeaee6a0""What do you want me to do with her?" Takano asked./p  
p data-p-id="45bf9ca66c8da77decdba2cfcd6abd29"Rena handed her a set of keys. "There's a room down stairs by room eight, put her in that room...we can at least give her that room, but there are camera's in hidden places she won't see them."/p  
p data-p-id="65b76da976024f1b06d4ea01e7b54002""Ah, gotcha." Takano said. "Spying on her."/p  
p data-p-id="2af261a4857dd756ffcb31f98eeaf014""Sure, lets go with that." Rena said. "I need a break after all this..."/p  
p data-p-id="de80882223dfff3750cfbfb270d43956""You go ahead." Takano said. "Go get some ice cream and see Ruby, I'll handle things here."/p  
p data-p-id="21b5d82a254088013171bc7bfe9edbdb"Rena smiled a bit. "Okay, but if I come back to see everyone dead and I find out you're the one behind it. Don't think twice I won't put you ten feet under."/p  
p data-p-id="e4f78eca9a922504484bae541c218f1d""Oh don't worry, my evil ways are erased." Takano said./p  
p data-p-id="06a3153fdb60d18a64d66156287145dc"Rena went to grab her hat and put it on as she slipped her boots on and grabbed a small bag, she soon walked out of the inn and went to the ice cream store where Ruby was at./p  
p data-p-id="e3963f322a153b9154d7b6078f3ea3e2"Ruby was making ice cream cones for the customers as she saw Rena speeding through the area as she smiled. "And here she comes."/p  
p data-p-id="fb138dd407b9950201670573a88ba5a8"Rena opened the door as the bell above her head rang, she then skipped over to the counter and looked at Ruby with big puppy dog eyes. "Hello Ruby."/p  
p data-p-id="b0d4798d45d4109607605328d04e7f06""Rena, how can I help you this fine evening?" Ruby asked as she took a small bow. /p  
p data-p-id="bcd043012ce9f6db7d1875f8efe35451"Rena smiled brightly as pinched Ruby's cheek. "HAUU~! So adorable."/p  
p data-p-id="51d783d92b11ab1fa0405016c636f3b1"Ruby giggled a bit. "What can I get you?"/p  
p data-p-id="03e94729ec464f519b654e92a42e8140"Rena backed up and looked at the menu. "Hm...lets see, strawberry ice cream with fudge brownie bits...and a banana split."/p  
p data-p-id="0e848cc151d89d9f1269f9e283fcfee0"Ruby tilts her head. "Is Maria here? That's normally what you get when she's with you."/p  
p data-p-id="6930defd344c03f6acecf85a5f6613bd"Rena shakes her head. "Nope, not today. She's helping Hanyu in the garden, when you get a chance Ruby come sit with me."/p  
p data-p-id="725dea70f0dd849c452b2534f303466a"Ruby nodded as she fixed Rena's order, she waved by the the other customers that were leaving. After she had Rena's order made, she walked over to the table Rena was at and puts the bowl down. "Here you go Rena."/p  
p data-p-id="18cd56df2abb29dd430f50419f2237dd"Rena smiled as she saw Ruby put the sign to close, she then watched Ruby sit down at the table she was at and booped her nose. "Boop~"/p  
p data-p-id="bf3a6e4794b199fd9d807517a06d1c77"Ruby sneezed after that. "So, what's up?"/p  
p data-p-id="7c3739d80ce07d93ad0603237fe4bc86"Rena began eating the ice cream as she looked at Ruby. "A new girl came in today, but she was just so weird."/p  
p data-p-id="6ef1c503fc3a3df2a7acdaa6f11be96b"Ruby leaned in. "How weird? Spill the beans Rena, I'm all ears."/p  
p data-p-id="da7204d6d3c2f3c985e18db79038a157""Well..." Rena said./p  
p data-p-id="760d518aed302230eae3c7a65c79b20c"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="1377a9ee6f480d1fb45377b76bb208dd"strong-Timeskip by Chibi Maria twirling around-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b14546d4d278c2a2f7f705e8ef511638"Rena explained everything to Ruby about Ayame and Blue Snow, Ruby had a extra spoon to help Rena eat the ice cream as she listened to what she was saying. Ruby stopped as she left the spoon in her mouth./p  
p data-p-id="c0a42684d9ee122b2dd04a53c7f1b030""So...she just comes in, and ask for a room while talking dirty. And it took Revy and Takano to restrain her, minus you also helping." Ruby said./p  
p data-p-id="430a31fc7d81e107612e00d329223725""Pretty much." Rena said putting a spoon of ice cream in her mouth. "So, I decided to give her a room, but down stairs where room eight is."/p  
p data-p-id="61bcf84aacb93fe24163f1abcc7084d5""I see." Ruby said. "Hmm, well as long as Blue Snow is under watch. We can know who she is without the bed sheet and panties."/p  
p data-p-id="e58966bb1f28eeee5bf36301dbe5daa7""I already have a hunch on who." Rena said eating the banana. "It's obvious she's Ayame Kajou, say if I had a persona counterpart. Like maybe Speedster purple, and I had a weird outfit on. I would deny it being me, but you would be the only one who knows that I'm said person...but in this case, Ayame Kajou is Snow Blue."/p  
p data-p-id="6e318f0925e7c3a835a9e96d73891cfd"Ruby nodded her head as she stood up soon after, she looked down at Rena and smiled warmly. "Don't let her bother you though Rena. I think Ayame would be on good terms in being a ally for when that warning the mysterious man told you about. So if we let her be an ally for our team later down the line to help stop this threat, we'd have a chance to bring peace and justice to the world."/p  
p data-p-id="4b0d231a7c741a6d3814b91da6912482"Rena finished up as she looked up at the huntress. "Mm...you're right about that Ruby, but if Ayame starts talking dirty again and throwing porno pictures around, you have to deal with her got it?"/p  
p data-p-id="49324d63e507ddbc591a3fa88609e3f6"Ruby smiled. "Oh don't worry, lets just say Shion and Mion have been lending me a whip from their underground torture chamber to use."/p  
p data-p-id="83e52a1d4e92bda5e6fda2e7ba028220"Rena gasped as she then giggled. "Interesting, maybe I should have a few words with the twins when we get back to the inn."/p  
p data-p-id="186e4a7e5dec2857b02bfc116e64cf34"Ruby giggled a bit as she went to open the door and proceeded to lock it, Rena skipped out as she stopped looking at Ruby. "Did you put my bowl away?"/p  
p data-p-id="adc155fcefe0ab8a57cea9d7b52550b5""No, why would I? You ate it silly, it was a waffle cone bowl." Ruby said as she closed the door behind her. /p  
p data-p-id="c824ec63af5dfaf826d76d58b0abc5a8"Rena raises an eyebrow up and tilts her head. "I did? Huh, no wonder I fill fuller then usual. Silly me, oh I have an idea. I'll race you back to the inn, last one there has to make spicy curry for dinner since all the Christmas left overs were eaten by Sayori and Zero Two, but no cheating and no using your semblance okay?"/p  
p data-p-id="cd8efeeef69455c27b44fb6e581fa8f4"Ruby pouted and sticks her tongue out but smiled nodding her head. Both her and Rena got into running position as soon as the sun was setting and turned the sky a orange red, they both started to run back to the inn seeing which one would be stuck making the curry for the whole inn to eat./p 


	19. Chibi Special 1

p data-p-id="f92d8dc91534d95deb015299c2631a3d"The holiday events had came and gone, a few people had gotten drunk after the New Years party. Things how started to change out of the blue, it was odd but for some reason Monika was the blame behind it./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="4bac215cf2590887ea88fd1e4381dc4e""MONIKA!" Natsuki yelled as a shorter cuter version of Natsuki walked into the club room. "What did you do!"/p  
p data-p-id="c10bc68521e1fcce8186aeee5eccb88c"Monika turned around as she laughed nervously. "Ehehe...I uh...I kinda fried the motherboard on the laptop, which changed everything that you see."/p  
p data-p-id="427cdd030cc824769b07ecf15f25f587"The tsundere growled as she bopped Monika on the back of the head. "BAKA! Thanks to you everyone has been chibified!"/p  
p data-p-id="717bfa21f0e69bc138a7af5df613663d"Monika rubbed the back of her head as she had a small sweat drop. "Sorry, but it looks like we're stuck like this until I can get a new laptop...luckily I had everything transferred to the flash drive before it went bleh."/p  
p data-p-id="fdf0e45c922c46de622222dd582c20fd""That's not the point!" Natsuki snapped at the club president. "I refuse to be a chibi!"/p  
p data-p-id="b791b04a6ab581a1c71f8c1153c41d5f""Relax...it's not like it's the end of the world." Monika said./p  
p data-p-id="d1be71565d9023a190fcf290e90a7dfa"Natsuki growled again and popped her on the head again. "BAKA!"/p  
p data-p-id="102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="64ea9dddcf1a1f6857e11a46224cfe5f"Ruby woke up as she looked around the room as she noticed things were different, she jumped out of bed and looked in the mirror. "Gahh! Oh wait...it's just me, silly me."/p  
p data-p-id="8b6124c4539427909b152de3e0eb596b"Maria woke up as she had crashed the night in Ruby's room, she rubbed her eyes as she stretched. "UU? What's going on?"/p  
p data-p-id="7d7f0c2d7cedc9d289a9986f97b8f6b4"Ruby looked at her and smiled. "Morning sleepy head."/p  
p data-p-id="041567417f64f3a6e6dacaa7d493eae5"Maria cocked her head to the side as she looked at Ruby with a confusing look. "UU...what happened?"/p  
p data-p-id="8fcfdc7b39f3197b91044c635ff2db33""Hmm, nothing that I know of why?" Ruby asked./p  
p data-p-id="f6b3fd47c4a95604dd81dacb0077e67e""FIX YOUR MISTAKE!" Natsuki yelled loudly as she had woken everyone up. /p  
p data-p-id="1f4398d63efacdda54f7da50984ce2be""Well sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of bed." Ruby said. "Come on Maria, lets go see what's going on."/p  
p data-p-id="bf1c63be1c17d1a0ae5f9be039a85d41"Maria smiled and nodded as she skipped over to Ruby as she held her hand, the moment her and Ruby left the room. Rena stood there waving at the two with a huge smile on her face./p  
p data-p-id="1f536e9eaf1b55aec77b299774f568ed""HAUUU~! You both look even cute as well!" Rena said wiggling around. /p  
p data-p-id="4b45ec92264660cb8b759851c5e1120b""Are we not the only ones who've changed?" Maria asked./p  
p data-p-id="c89dbc6c04cb98b54c9f1b96e6ef89a6"Rena stopped as she looked at her little sister. "Monika accidentally fried the motherboard in her laptop, which caused everything to change. And here we are now, we're all cutie chibi versions of ourselves! HAUUU~!"/p  
p data-p-id="ed7e6a5bba755e3d09a43504d7ef5cd1"Ruby giggled. "So that's why Natsuki was yelling, well now we know."/p  
p data-p-id="7bc8dd9fab5a669cadf41bee031e814c"Maria nodded her head and smiled. "Can we get some food?"/p  
p data-p-id="13d47e9dbe96d8832ebbb1b8d3ed98ff"Rena nodded. "Yeah, I was coming to see if you two were up anyway..Keiichi has some food made already."/p  
p data-p-id="428039aa779eb1af5576ff8130169bfa""Yay!" Maria said as she ran down stairs to the dining room./p  
p data-p-id="a8e3a7041a16dfc4020d1027614efe21"Rena looked at Ruby and smiled. "So, was she on her best behavior?"/p  
p data-p-id="fcf28fb01a68f5d5b9695464083ac5dc"Ruby would nod. "Yeah she was, I had read Maria a book and before I knew it she was out like a light."/p  
p data-p-id="a492ac865dca752291af6894145a8947"Rena giggled. "That's so like her, come on before Sayori eats it all."/p  
p data-p-id="4472b9466a788a9eb5bf42ba9d410235"Ruby would nod as her and Rena went down the lobby of the inn, once the two had made it to the lobby they went to the dining room where everyone was at. /p  
p data-p-id="2aed2e822302344a57ace1f551281465""Ah, there you two are." Yang said. "What kept ya? Too busy hugging?"/p  
p data-p-id="cb2b0136be71d0b798ea6e02774bd9ae""No." Ruby said. "Just talking that's all."/p  
p data-p-id="10e6d83948e78987065104ae31f4767a"Yang had a sly smirk on her face. "Riiight."/p  
p data-p-id="760d518aed302230eae3c7a65c79b20c"~~~/p  
p data-p-id="d326224dc2557f61bd5140e5a3c5a6d6"After everyone had their breakfast, Ruby was seen sitting on the counter pouring a whole jar of chocolate chips into her mouth as her foot twitched./p  
p data-p-id="e283e82f3fb0a47bfc303e0e91572ac4""Ruby, what are you doing?" Mion asked./p  
p data-p-id="522f92ce588bdf17b2baa2f253c5f124"Ruby stopped as she looked at Mion. "Nothing." She jumped off the counter as she placed the empty jar down. "So what's up?"/p  
p data-p-id="9d6d5564841997c205a8730f522d0a65"Mion cocked an eyebrow but shrugs. "Nothing, oh that reminds me...you got a letter from someone."/p  
p data-p-id="62b0541d222507caccc2af95b6b0daec"Ruby tilts her head as she took the letter and opened it up, her eyes scanned the paper as she smiled widely and dashed off to find Yang. "YANG!"/p  
p data-p-id="e829b659ce801c895c62e75fa0b10210"Yang was by the tree as she was punching it, she heard Ruby call her name as the moment she turned around. Ruby tackled her before she could have a chance to say anything, Ruby and Yang got up off the ground as Ruby was dancing with excitement. "Yang, look..look it's a letter."/p  
p data-p-id="cceb8fd799debb7a2290f54c95c9d553"Yang looked at her and folder her arms. "Yeah...I can see that."/p  
p data-p-id="d02e90c82adebc03ffbb718d3fc31dd1""Not just any letter. It's from uncle Qrow!" Ruby said shoving the paper in Yang's face./p  
p data-p-id="bd05206b64ced096cb3aef1a4abc2fe1"Yang took the paper as she reads it. "Whoa...wait, he's coming here? Like today?"/p  
p data-p-id="a295636d80f2544ef393472c52141bb5"Ruby nodded. "Yes!"/p  
p data-p-id="fde5c6d498e09ddc89209f83b0d6d995""Oh boy." Yang said face palming before she looked at her. "We need to make sure things are in cleaned up."/p  
p data-p-id="aca9168231ca1c0334d72e4cc837a63e"Ruby giggled. "Hehe, no need to worry about that Yang. Rika had everything cleaned up before Mion gave me the letter."/p  
p data-p-id="9b407801d17176541bb8ca069daa40cf"Yang tilts her head but smiled. "Awesome...now if we only knew how he was coming."/p  
p data-p-id="d5fa994fbcf05e8f140887cf97cf6136"A crow flew over head as it smacked into the door before poofing back Qrow. "Ow, I need to watch where I'm going."/p  
p data-p-id="bd9bda1c3c4681c109a48ce9f02e9479""Unlce Qrow!" Ruby and Yang yelled as the two ran over to him./p  
p data-p-id="77f20dcbf2c00ebc62d8c548211612a1"Qrow turned around to see the two girls as he smiled. "Ah there you two are, just who I was looking for actually."/p  
p data-p-id="d03bffdc49b0b749ce8728c18d387b43""How come?" Yang asked./p  
p data-p-id="2838d205656555bb8a56256b52a0d116""Long story short, the dust shop owner caught me at a bad time. And thought I was stealing from him, but I tried to explain to him that it wasn't me." Qrow said./p  
p data-p-id="3171f4fc0931f1659498a1ad7d12607e""Junior detectives time!" Ruby shouted./p  
p data-p-id="df04c356da23c113c4feb218d7159f33""Yeah that." Qrow said cleaning his ear out. /p  
p data-p-id="f3033dbec069ddfb14a7733df102e5ba"Sayori, Maria and Satoko soon showed up behind Ruby as they were wearing fake mustaches and badges. "Junior detective squad at your service, what seems to be the trouble commissioner?"/p  
p data-p-id="7dbb94c64ae7777f70ff5e60e8fe1581""Commissioner?" Yang asked as she saw Ruby dawn a trench coat and sunglasses as well as a fake mustache. "Oh boy."/p  
p data-p-id="c4c237cce803c8b5a3a3ed7ef6237b1e"Ruby smirked. "The crime suspect who isn't the one who committed the crime needs our help, he said that the dust shop owner thinks he was stealing. And it's our job to find out who the real thief is."/p  
p data-p-id="2d42892a416e9700e37fb9dd2533e494""That's why we're the best at solving cases like these." Satoko said with a sly smirk. "There's no trap I can't set for a criminal that has failed."/p  
p data-p-id="b44e2f24cb5ae2747f22a12628fa26ea"Qrow looked at Yang with a confused look. "Did I...did I miss something?"/p  
p data-p-id="2124c78c7989d04df27a06d378b18159"Yang shakes her head. "No, this is normal."/p  
p data-p-id="d5f4fc6d2d232939f2c0a7ebe72d7ebf"Qrow face palmed as he shrugs. "Oh well, take care of that for me will ya?"/p  
p data-p-id="c2ab34a1f3189ee9e617371f23881e1f""Already on it." Sayori said. "Just watch out where yo-"/p  
p data-p-id="1678f779e9ff6ff24405d61a556e4e46"Qrow stepped onto a rope as it brought him up by the foot hanging him upside down. "Okay...what's the wise guy?"/p  
p data-p-id="e07bb6b65fe5d76e6b307469f5cf5426""See, told ya...my traps never fail." Satoko said./p  
p data-p-id="7d29831274c88eb4917d3888dc22e0b0""Grrr, get me down from here!" Qrow yelled./p  
p data-p-id="9ab53328b2970feb368fbd32333b9749"Ruby, Satoko, Sayori and Maria were soon gone. Yang helped Qrow down as they both looked at each other and then sighed. "We're doomed..."/p  
p data-p-id="9ab53328b2970feb368fbd32333b9749" /p  
p data-p-id="9ab53328b2970feb368fbd32333b9749"(I have more stories on my Wattpad page, kinda hard to keep track of both sites really. So if you wish to see more of the Inn story and my other stories, check out my Wattpad it's GangstaSaiyan)/p 


End file.
